No me lo digas con Flores
by Azura Hiwatachi Uchiharu
Summary: En cierta escuela un grupo de jóvenes se creen dueños del mundo...hasta que cierta chica les recordara en realidad quienes son,,,KAI HIROMI
1. Chapter 1

**Hola como están…yo pz aquí bien subiendo un nuevo fic…bueno en realidad es una adaptación de una historia que una chica muy linda llamada ****lushiana**** me dio permiso para subir….esta historia esta basada en el dorama de Hana Yori Dango…espero que les guste…y recuerden que ni bayblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen…a leeerrrrrr….**

CAPITULO 1: TE ODIO

Miraba atentamente a todas esas personas… relojes con adornos de diamantes, bolsas de marcas reconocidas. Miro a la mano de una joven con un reloj y anillo de oro.

— ¿Por qué esto es así? —Se preguntó un tanto molesta— ¿Por qué mi escuela no es mas normal?

El disgusto era notorio en esa chica, estaba realmente frustrada y molesta, se veía rodeada de jóvenes estudiantes que tenían tantas cosas lindas, anillos, pulseras, relojes, bolsas, etc. Y no se explicaba el por qué de ese notorio fenómeno. Sentada en medio de un salón de clases, portando un uniforme bastante elegante, el cual consistía en una falda negra a medio muslo con un saco guinda, una camisa blanca y corbata de igual color que el saco, calcetas negras hasta cerca de la rodilla, lucia a diferencia de todos sus compañeros, demasiado sencilla, con un peinado bastante simple con sus cabellos castaños sueltos por toda su espalda.

Llegaban autos elegantes a las afueras de un gran edificio, limosinas largas, limosinas cortas, autos clásicos, limosinas exageradamente enormes, de los cuales bajaban los alumnos con el uniforme igual. Con mayordomos esperando a su llegada para abrirles la puerta, era todo una locura.

— ¿Es necesario que vengan con su propio chófer?—preguntaba más fastidiada la joven—. Bueno que mas podría pedir si a la escuela donde iba solo estudiaban las celebridades mas famosas de todo el mundo. Ademas de que obviamente tenia todos los niveles, desde la guardería hasta la universidad.

Tal pareciera que lo único que hacían ahí era jactarse de sus privilegios, ya que en el salón de clases, unas chicas presumían sus pertenencias carísimas, una de ellas saco su celular el cual traía un accesorio, las demás estaban realmente emocionadas, el accesorio tenia encajes de diamantes y eran dos cubos que colgaban de una cadena al parecer de plata.

— ¿Dónde lo has comprado?—preguntó una de ellas muy emocionada tomando el celular.

—En Las Vegas—alardeó la dueña del celular—. Me costó mucho conseguirlo porque es de edición limitada.

Reyna era una chica de tez blanca con una cabellera negra corta que solía presumir a sus amigas de cómo había hecho la adquisición de ese accesorio, todos escuchaban atentos, pero a lo lejos estaba una joven de cabellos castaños que simplemente miraba con fastidio la escena.

—Mírenlos, realmente no se para que vienen a la escuela—pensó resignada la joven sentada en su pupitre.

Las clases comenzaron de lo más normal, el profesor llego y comenzó con lo suyo, como siempre. Un hombre de cabello oscuros y mirada un tanto extraña, Boris Valkov, ahí estaba con su típica clase aburrida haciendo que todos se perdieran en sus cosas. Realmente eran pocas las personas que le ponían atención y realmente no le importaba. De pronto se escuchó un gran grito en los pasillos.

_¡Tarjeta Roja!_

Todos en el salón de clases levantaron la mirada, sabían perfectamente de que trataba eso.

Un chico corría desesperadamente en el pasillo, gritando de nuevo Tarjeta Roja, el alumnado lo miraba seriamente; mientras que en un cuarto, estaba un joven de estatura baja y de cabello rubio alborotado, arrodillado en el suelo mirando hacia su casillero, el donde colgaba una hoja de color rojo, la cual decía "From F4" el chico en el suelo estaba aterrado, su respiración iba aumentando, mientras que el miedo lo invadía totalmente.

El joven que corría, llego a un pasillo principal en el cual se veían muchas puertas, todas de un respectivo salón.

— ¡Le han puesto la tarjeta roja!—gritó desesperado—. A Takedo Jim de 2º A—anunció el joven apresuradamente, gritando para que toda la escuela lo escuchara.

En la clase del profesor Valkov se escuchó el anuncio. Todos se tensaron al escuchar eso, si bien era algo que les divertía, en el fondo -por un momento- les llega el remordimiento de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

—La clase ha terminado por el día de hoy—dijo un tanto nervioso y apresurándose a salir del salón de clases, la chica de ojos chocolates lo miro como salía del salón, su rostro reflejaba fastidio y resignación.

—Vamos por Takedo—repuso un compañero que se encontraba ahí, en el acto todos se levantaron para salir del salón y acudir al llamado.

Jim, el que fue marcado con la tarjeta roja, corría desesperadamente para irse de la escuela, era un acto deshonroso, pero en esa circunstancia no importaba. No pudo hacer su cometido ya que de pronto vio como una multitud de jóvenes estudiantes se le acercaban de frente, giro para correr en sentido contrario pero vio que venía otra multitud siguiéndolo y giro para todos lados y encontró lo mismo, jóvenes que lo rodeaban y lo dejaban sin escapatoria. Lo acorralaron y comenzaron a empujarlo, él por su parte se defendía lanzando golpes con su maletín, pero era inútil, eran demasiados, lo cargaron para dejarlo indefenso, los demás comenzaron a gritar y aplaudir.

—Déjenme en paz—gritaba desesperado el chico Takedo.

No tenía ganas de moverse así que simplemente recargó su frente en el pupitre, suspiraba lento para tratar de tranquilizarse, esa situación sí que la hacía enojar.

—Tachibana —la llamó una chica, inmediatamente ella levanto la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, en frente de ella estaba una chica pelirroja, de cabello largo y ojos oscuros—. No estoy segura, pero… —dijo con cierta duda—. ¿No deberíamos ir también?

Hiromi la miro fijamente arqueando una ceja—Esta estudiante de intercambio, no se entera de nada—pensó la joven de cabellos castaños—. Realmente lamentará haber venido a esta horrible escuela—dio un sonoro bufido—. Cuando se entere de que trata este asqueroso juego—fijo su vista en su acompañante quien la miraba esperando una respuesta.

Se levanto de su lugar y ambas caminaron hacia el pasillo de la escuela, donde había mucha gente que corría para un solo rumbo, con un mismo objetivo, con miedo pero a la vez respeto.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó la pelirroja un poco inocente de la situación— ¿Qué es la tarjeta roja?

—Es la declaración de guerra del F4—respondió muy seria, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

— ¿F4?—preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja.

—Son cuatro tipos de tercero que llevan y controlan toda la escuela—comentó Tachibana—. "The flower four" Las cuatro flores, que si lo abreviamos queda F4. Quien se meta con ellos recibirán la tarjeta roja—explicó la chica.

Toda la multitud estaba encima de Jim, el cual solo miraba asustado para todos lados. Aterrado de no saber cómo escaparía de ahí.

—Y el resto de la escuela le hará la vida imposible—siguió relatando, mientras que golpeaban al chico y lo maltrataban, le lanzaban comida, lo golpeaban. Estaban todos en la cafetería, se apartaron para que quitaran las mesas y colocaran en el centro cuatro sillones personales muy elegantes.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo le hace caso a los F4?—preguntó la pelirroja con mucha duda.

—Los cuatro provienen de familias extremadamente ricas—explicó la chica.

— ¿Pero no es así todo el mundo en este colegio? —cuestionó la pelirroja, con dudas sobre lo que le relataba su amiga.

—Hay una gran diferencia—contestó la otra—. La escuela recibe grandes donaciones de sus padres, por eso, ni siquiera los profesores no pueden hacer algo. Les han dado el control total de la escuela.

Entre la multitud que se dedicaba a atacar y ofender al etiquetado por la tarjeta, Reyna gritó emocionada al ver a cuatro jóvenes que se acercaban a la cafetería en una perfecta sincrónica en su andar.

— ¡Son los F4!

Todos giraron a verlos y comenzaron a cantar y aplaudir al unisón: F4, una y otra vez. El respeto y admiración se podía notar a kilómetros, pero en el fondo, también se podía sentir el miedo que provocaban esos chicos.

—Por eso nunca los veras con uniforme—siguió contando la chica de cabellos castaños.

La gente seguía gritando emocionada, viendo como en la puerta entraban los cuatro chicos y se quedaban parados ahí, comenzaron a caminar al centro del lugar, mientras que la multitud les abría el paso.

—Los miembros del F4 son…

_Ivanov Tala_

Se lograba apreciar como entraba un joven de mirada fija y de piel muy pálida, cabellos rojizos y de paso firme, lucia unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris con los primeros botones desabrochados, encima un saco negro bastante elegante. Su expresión era fría y seria.

—Suele ligar con mujeres mayores que él. Su padre es el jefe del "mundo bajo"—comentó lo ultimo casi en susurro.

_Mizuhara Max_

Al lado del pelirrojo caminaba un chico rubio y de cabello alborotado, con unas pequitas en su rostro, llevaba una gran sonrisa. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con una camisa negra y saco negro con un gorro tipo boina en su cabeza.

—Sucesor de un linaje de maestros del Té y un don Juan, al menos así dicen.

_Wheeler Brooklin_

Le seguía un chico de cabellos naranjas cortos, su rostro muy pálido y con una sonrisa notoriamente fingida, siempre lucia de blanco, pantalones, camisas y sacos, solía llevar consigo siempre un libro para leer.

—Su padre es el presidente de una gran corporación. Es el más serio e intelectual del grupo. Creo yo que es el más guapo.

Y finalmente… _Hiwatari Kai._

Se veía un tipo atractivo de cabellos negros en la parte de atrás y grises en la parte delantera peinados alborotadamente, con su seductora mirada amatista, normalmente vestía de pantalón camisa y saco, al igual que sus compañeros. Con una sonrisa completamente altanera, que hacia enojar a cualquier hombre y hacer suspirar a cualquier mujer.

—El heredero del famoso Imperio Ivanov, su familia tiene las compañías más grandes, más importantes, con un gran poder económico y público. Él es el líder del grupo y el dictador de esta escuela.

Los cuatro chicos caminaban dirigiéndose a los sillones que habían puesto anteriormente, llegaron Hiromi y Salima en donde estaba toda la multitud, ellas miraban fijamente a los chicos en el centro, sentados ahí como si fueran los reyes del mundo, la gente seguía aplaudiendo y gritando a sus "lideres", de pronto arrojaron a Jim al centro, lo rodeaba toda la gente y los F4, otro chico traía a rastras a un joven, el cual era robusto y de cabello negro despeinado.

—Hiwatari-san—dijo el joven que sostenía al chico robusto—. Él es amigo de Takedo Jim, Goki.

Uchiha los miraba de forma prepotente, unos chicos levantaron a Jim del piso y lo acercaron a su amigo Goki, ellos se miraban atentamente, tenían mucho miedo, sabían lo que estaba a punto de pasar, ambos miraron fijamente a Hiwatari Kai, el cual fijo su mirada en Goki y le hiso una seña con la cabeza, un silencio gobernó en ese lugar, nadie queria interrumpir ese silencio de ultratumba, simplemente todos miraban atentamente lo que pasaba.

— ¡Juguemos! —dijo el joven de cabellos grises, con una gran prepotencia y cinismo.

Jim lloraba desesperadamente, estaba tan nervioso, al igual que su amigo, que estaba más afectado aun, sabía que tenía que hacerle a su amigo, la gente gritaba una y otra vez: _hazlo_; aplaudían y gritaban. Ninguno se movió y eso provoco el fastidio del líder, Kai se puso de pie, miro a ambos que estaban enfrente de él; camino lentamente, gracias al silencio que había sonaba sus pasos con un gran eco, se acerco y se puso enfrente de Goki, lo miro con una autosuficiencia y de pronto soltó un puñetazo, pero no fue para Goki, sino para Jim, comenzó a golpearlo, una y otra vez, el público aplaudía y gritaba, como si se tratase de un concierto de rock, y por fin lo tiro al suelo, sonrió de medio lado, tan arrogante como siempre.

—Te había dicho que esto acabaría así—dijo Kai sonriendo.

Hiromi lo miraba con un coraje, una gran impotencia. Siempre pasaba eso y ella, simplemente, no podía hacer nada, solo estar de espectadora, no toleraba a ese tipo, era el peor sujeto que conocía; Brooklin de igual modo veía atento, su rostro mostraba algo de fastidio, ver eso todo el tiempo lo cansaba. Mientras tanto Goki estaba muy asustado, llorando, Kai reía ante tal acto, le parecía ridículo y patético, se acerco al chico robusto y le coloco una mano en su hombro.

—Deja de lloriquear—le dijo de forma muy burlona y soltó un golpe en el estomago, y otro, y otro… Brooklin miro fastidiado y se levanto del lugar, camino hacia la salida y tapo su boca para que nadie notara que estaba dando un gran bostezo.

Iba lentamente y fijo su mirada en una chica del público, no cualquier chica, sino miro a una con una gran cabellera de color castaño, ella también lo miro sorprendida, sus miradas se habían cruzado, parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera, pero de pronto el tiempo volvió a su normalidad y Brooklin se alejo del lugar, mientras tanto Kai seguía golpeando a ambos chicos, recibiendo aplausos masivos de la gente. Por fin, después de varios golpes y patadas terminó todo, él levanto su rostro y acomodo su cabello con la mano haciéndolo para atrás, de una forma un tanto galán.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo—dijo con mucho ego en sus palabras.

—Bien esto es todo, dispérsense—habló por primera vez Tala poniéndose de pie y alejando a todos.

—Esto se acabó—comentó Max después de un largo silencio

Y así fue toda la gente comenzó a retirarse del lugar, no sin antes aplaudirles a los F4 cuando se retiraban, aplaudiendo el acto bárbaro que acababan de hacer. Tachibana Hiromi observaba todo y en frente de ella estaba la pelinegra de Reyna que miraba con ojos de amor a los chicos.

—Oh por dios, son tan geniales—dijo mirando como desaparecían, al igual que sus amigas que estaban igual de embobadas.

A ella le enfermaba eso, le enojaba tanto esa situación que se vivía todos los días desde que entro a ese lugar. Corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban y llego a un pasillo, abrió una puerta la cual daba a las escaleras de emergencia, se quedo recargada en la puerta ya cerrada.

— ¿Todos estos han perdido la cabeza? ¿Y los F4? —lo decía muy molesta y un poco agitada por haber corrido—. Estos idiotas llevan este juego como este tan lejos—su voz se notaba cada vez más molesta, mientras que hablaba bajaba los escalones, hasta llegar al primer fondo, ya que era de esas escaleras que debías dar vuelta en U para poder seguir bajando—. Son tan patéticos viendo como sus propios amigos reciben una paliza—comenzó a golpear la pared que estaba ahí, que mas bien era un tipo barda, la cual dejaba ver al exterior de la escuela.

— ¡Esto es increíble!

Gritó la chica con un enojo y frustración, realmente le molestaba todo aquello que pasaba en esa escuela, cosas que ella no estaba acostumbrada, sin darse cuenta a la vuelta había alguien acostado con un libro en la cara, parecía que estaba durmiendo, pero con ese gran grito jalo su libro dejando ver sus ojos, unos ojos celestes como el cielo.

—Está bien—dijo ya más calmada y así se fue de ese lugar, el lugar en donde sacaba todas sus penas y frustraciones, cuando azoto la puerta, el chico que aun permanecía en ese lugar se quitó por completo el libro sentándose, era nada más y nada menos que Wheeler Brooklin, un miembro de los F4. Solo pudo arquear una ceja y sonreír levemente.

En el salón de clases, todo corría de nuevo con normalidad, las clases habían regresado a la normalidad, después del pequeño reseco que tomaron todos los estudiantes, todos tomando apuntes y escuchando al profesor.

—Deberé aguantarlo solo un año más—pensó Hiromi, aun recordaba con enojo aquella escena—. Algunas veces odio la vida, si este periodo de tiempo lo pudiera pasar tranquilamente—susurró un poco melancólica y triste—. Este es mi único deseo—dijo cerrando los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa de esperanza.

— ¿Eh… la tarjeta roja apareció de nuevo? —preguntó muy sorprendida una chica.

Había una tienda muy linda, una tienda pequeña en donde venden dangos, allí adentro se encontraba la chica de cabellos marrones junto con su amiga, le estaba platicando sobre lo que había pasado ese día en la escuela, la chica era de cabellos largos y azules, ojos color verde y tez blanca.

— ¿Qué hizo mal ese chico? —preguntó muy curiosa mientras limpiaba una vitrina de la tienda, por otra parte Hiromi estaba sentada en el fondo comiendo unos panes.

Ambas chicas trabajan en ese lugar de medio tiempo como vendedoras, ambas siempre usando un kimono café como uniforme. Era un trabajo bastante tranquilo y así tenían oportunidad de ganar dinero, agregando que así podían verse más tiempo.

—Cuando estaba comiendo una banana, lanzo la cascara—explicó Hiromi mientras trataba de recordar bien lo que paso. La otra chica estaba sorprendida, aunque ya llevaba tiempo escuchando relatos de ese tipo no se acostumbraba a tal salvajismo—. La cascara cayó sobre Hiwatari—Suspiraba mientras decía eso—, así que el F4 lo golpeo.

—Por lo que parece… —decía la otra chica riéndose mientras seguía limpiando—recibirás una paliza si haces cosas así en la escuela.

—Así es Mariam—confirmó Tachibana dando un gran mordisco a su pan.

—Parece que te lo has tomado muy bien, Hiromi—comentó Mariam—. Es raro que no hicieras nada con esa gente tan apática—se detuvo de seguir limpiando para ver a su amiga.

Hiromi la miraba muy atenta. Con un puchero en su rostro.

—Siempre me has defendido de todos los que se metían conmigo—decía Mariam mientras recordaba como su amiga, desde muy pequeña, golpeaba a todo aquel que fuera un patán, a los niños que se atrevían a molestarla, Hiromi siempre tomaba su posición de ataque y soltaba un puñetazo a diestra y siniestra—. Pero nadie en el colegio de Bayblade conoce esa faceta tuya—lo decía muy pensativa y burlona a la vez.

—Definitivamente me hace sentir algo violenta la idea de darles una lección—dijo Hiromi con un tono de muy divertido—. Pero… —su rostro cambio a preocupada.

Un barrio muy pobre pero bastante tranquilo, rodeado de edificios viejos y maltratados, ahi es donde vive la gente que no tiene mucho dinero. Específicamente en un edificio de departamentos entro Hiromi, subió hasta su departamento y entro sin hacer mucho ruido, se acercó a la cocina y vio a su madre, una señora muy agradable de cabello castaño, sonrió felizmente.

—Hija, ven acá—decía emocionada la señora Tachibana—. Desde mañana en adelante vas a llevar este bento* al colegio—dijo mostrándole una linda caja, muy elegante; la chica se quedo asombrada, nunca se espero tal cosa de su madre—; sólo hasta que te gradúes.

—Pero… usar ese tipo de bentos va a ser un poco… —comentó Hiromi con un poco de inconformidad.

—Fue un regalo de la abuela cuando me case—relató la señora con una gran sonrisa sosteniendo el bento—, te preparare tu comida favorita mañana.

— ¿Por qué les gusta gastar tanto en eso? —preguntó con enojo.

—Bien, vamos a cenar—la señora fue a la mesa ignorando la pregunta de su hija, llamó a su pequeño hijo de 13 años, Daisuke; todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a platicar muy tranquilamente, Hiromi solo los veía atenta, escuchaba como su papá ahorraba en cerveza, o su hermano hacia todo lo posible para no gastar en la escuela; de cierta forma siempre se sentía mal al escuchar ese tipo de cosas.

—De verdad no necesitan llegar a estos extremos para que pueda estudiar en Bayblade High School—dijo apenada la joven a sus padres y hermano.

No hubo respuesta a ese comentario, simplemente sonrieron todos y comenzaron a comer. Y es que nunca ha sido un tema que les guste hablar, ya le han dejado muy claro a Hiromi que la ayudaran en todo lo que pueda hasta que termine la escuela.

—Todo el mundo es tan feliz porque puedo asistir a Bayblade High School—pensó la chica—, todo el mundo está trabajando duro por mí.

La chica terminó de cenar y se fue a su habitación, de los pocos lugares donde se sentía a salvo, tranquila. Se acostó pero sus pensamientos la inundaban, estaba en su habitación acostada en la cama dando vueltas sin parar, no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que se puso a hacer lagartijas y algunos calentamientos. Siempre le ha gustado mucho el deporte. Y como siempre ha dicho, sino puedes dormir ponte a hacer algo productivo.

—Sencillamente no puedo decirles que quiero dejar la escuela—susurró en tono de resignación—, para empezar nunca debería haber entrado allí.

Recordó el motivo por el cual había asistido a esa escuela. Todo fue porque cuando asistía a la secundaria hubo una conferencia, la cual impartió una chica realmente hermosa de cabellos y ojos rosados, ella iba en representación del colegio Bayblade High School para hablar con todos aquellos estudiantes interesados en la escuela.

—_Soy Mathilda Tsudo , buenas tardes a todos los presentes._

Esa chica realmente impresionó a Hiromi, era bella e inteligente, además era heredera de la fortuna de los Tsudo, todo un ejemplar de mujer, o al menos para Hiromi lo fue.

—_Me gustaría decir unas palabras a todos aquellos que pretenden graduarse de Bayblade High School—comentó aquella mujer elegante—. Por favor, escojan su propio camino en la vida. De esa forma no tendrán que arrepentirse de su vida en la escuela._

—Entre a Bayblade High School porque deseaba llegar a ser una gran persona como ella—Hiromi suspiró mientras se acostaba en su cama, el cansancio comenzaba a hacer estragos en ella y su cuerpo le exigía descansar—. Pensaba que tendría una vida feliz en la escuela—dijo con mas enojo del que tenia—. Odio este colegio, odio a los F4, esos idiotas—recordó cada momento que ha vivido en esa escuela—; no soporto la indiferencia de mis compañeros—giró su cuerpo para estar boca abajo—. Pero, lo que más odio es a mi misma por ser infeliz.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, todos los estudiantes se reunían en la cafetería. Hiromi estaba sentada en una mesa, veía a todos que compraban las cosas que la cafetería ofrecía, parecía más bien un restaurante lujoso, bajillas de porcelana, cubiertos de plata, todo eso y más había ahí, la chica de ojos chocolates miro su mesa en donde estaba el bento y lo abrió, se sorprendió al ver comida tan deliciosa y sobre todo cara, cosa que ella no estaba acostumbrada a comer, suspiro y se dispuso a comer.

—Tú debes ser Yamashita-san, la nueva estudiante de intercambio—se escucho cerca de donde Hiromi comía; voltio para ver de qué se trataba y pudo ver a su amiga pelirroja que era acosada por unos tipos—. ¿Ya has comido? Comamos juntos—le propuso el tipo a la rubia y la comenzaron a forcejear para que fuera.

—Yamashita-san. Ven, siéntate aquí—dijo muy fuerte Hiromi para que la escucharan, le señalo el lugar a la chica, la rubia se soltó de los jóvenes que la agarraron y corrió para sentarse en la mesa de Hiromi.

—Gracias—dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

—No es nada—comentó la chica de cabellos castaños con una gran sonrisa.

—No me gusta estar rodeada de esa gente—dijo la de los cabellos rojos con un tono de desagrado.

— ¿Entonces tú eres una persona común y corriente?—preguntó algo emocionada Hiromi y con un brillo de esperanza por haber encontrado a alguien normal.

De pronto Salima vio la comida que traía Sakura, había unas bolas de arroz las cuales estaban cubiertas por alga. Elevo una ceja y puso una mueca de asco.

—Esta mala tu comida—dijo muy asustada.

—Son solo algas—comentó Hiromi.

Ambas se miraron con un rato, una mirada de confusión. Hiromi suspiró decepcionada, se había equivocado.

—Así que después de todo eres una niña rica—dijo decepcionada la castaña, tomo una bola de arroz y le ofreció a su amiga, la cual acepto con mucho gusto.

—Salima, es un nombre bonito—decía Hiromi mientras seguían comiendo alegremente.

—Hiromi-chan también es un lindo nombre—Comentó Salima—, suena como a un chocolate

—De hecho mi madre me lo puso gracias al color de mis ojos— Hiromi sonrió y Salima contesto con otra sonrisa.

La pelirroja le dio una mordida a la bola de arroz, abrió sus grandes ojos oscuros de la impresión— ¡Realmente están deliciosos! —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Gracias—contestó Hiromi al ver la expresión de Salima, era obvio que nunca había probado comida casera.

Ya habían acabado de comer así que Hiromi estaba guardando su bento, mientras que Salima recogía su charola para entregarla, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando se levanto choco contra alguien, aun no veía quien era, pero Hiromi inmediatamente lo fijo en su mirada, era Hiwatari Kai, lo miro con asombro y con miedo, Salima también levanto su mirada y vio con una gran impresión de que se trataba del líder de los F4.

Kai miro muy serio a la chica, la cual había golpeado con su charola su cuerpo, manchando su camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, los demás miembros del F4 se acercaron al lugar para ver que sucedía, Salima estaba en completo shock.

—Lo siento—dijo con un poco de timidez la pelirroja.

—Esta ha sido verdaderamente una forma extraña de presentarse—comentó fríamente Kai

—Yo… te… te pagaré la factura de la tintorería—comentó Salima para en cierta forma pagar el daño que había provocado y que no tomara represarías contra ella.

Kai comenzó a desabrochar la corbata que traía algo irritado— ¿La factura de la tintorería? Me debes estar tomando el pelo—dijo con un cierto enojo.

Arrojo la corbata lejos y se quito la camisa dejando ver sus fuertes brazos, traía una playera de tirantes abajo, así que no tenía ningún problema en quitársela, tomo la camisa y la arrojo hacia la pelirroja haciendo que ella tirara su charola y soltando un leve grito por el susto.

Las dos chicas estaban asustadas e impresionadas en lo voluble que puede llegar a ser ese hombre; Max se le acerco a Sasuke y lo abrazo de lado, conocía a su amigo muy bien y sabia que esto no pintaba nada bien.

—Vamos, Max… no molestes a estas lindas niñas—dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo y que no tomara las cosas tan a pecho; se acerco a Salima que ahora estaba sentada en la silla por la impresión, acarició su pelo para así calmarla un poco.

Por otro lado Tala también se acerco a la pelirroja observándola de pies a cabeza—Que lastima, me gustaría verte 10 años mayor—dijo un poco serio y con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿No tendrás por ahí una hermana mayor?—preguntó ahora con un tono burlón.

Ambos chicos se alejaron poniéndose detrás de Kai, mientras el peligris observaba a la chica que lo ataco, según él.

— ¿Qué pasa si agarro una neumonía y muero? —preguntó enojado a la pelirroja, aunque exagerando con sus palabras.

Salima estaba aterrada, mientras que Hiromi se enojaba con las palabras del engreído de Kai. No toleraba a ese hombre, odiaba esos comportamientos. No había sido para tanto.

—Yo, Hiwatari Kai, voy a heredar el imperio que sostiene la economía de la ciudad—presumió con una sonrisa a la chica—. ¿En que estabas pensando? —Se acerco a ella para estar cara a cara—. Te estoy haciendo una pregunta—gritó muy enojado al no escuchar respuesta de la pelirroja.

Hiromi no soporto más ese trato a su amiga. Apretó los puños y tomo mucho valor.

—Basta—gritó para todos los presentes. Pero reaccionó, sabía que estaba ante alguien peligroso, así que cambio su tono de voz, se tranquilizo—. Basta ya, por favor—ahora lo dijo un poco más sumisa y tranquila, con un poco de miedo; Kai aun fijaba su mirada en Salima, pero giro su cabeza al lado donde estaba la chica que acababa de cometer semejante error, no solo él, todos los presentes, cada uno de los miembros del F4 la miraron con asombro—. Por favor, perdónala—siguió insistiendo, sabía bien que se había metido en el peor de los problemas en la escuela, enfrentar a un F4—. No… lo ha… hecho a propósito—tenia la miraba abajo, no se atrevía a mirar.

Kai por otro lado la miro fijamente, se acerco lentamente a ella y comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, la miraba con sus ojos de arrogante, viéndola de pies a cabeza, cuando terminó su recorrido simplemente se fue del lugar seguido por los otros miembros del F4, Hiromi estaba temblando, trago gordo y respiro profundo para recuperar el aire, miro hacia la entrada y solo veía como él se iba de la cafetería.

Sentía sus manos temblar y su cuerpo no le respondía, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero no se dejaría vencer por él y su grupito de amigos.

Al dia siguiente, Hiromi trató de olvidar el incidente del día pasado. Siempre había sido positiva ante todo lo malo que le pasaba. Se acercó a su casillero para coger algunos libros; a pesar de toda tenía miedo, sabía que meterse con el líder del grupo no quedaría así como así.

—He rezado mucho—pensó con un miedo antes de abrir su casillero—. Realmente mucho—Colocó su mano en la palanca para abrir la puerta, la abrió lentamente—, pero al final, he caído en su juego—y resignada vio que en su casillero colgaba aquella famosa tarjeta roja, sabía que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

De nuevo aquel chico, el vocero de la escuela, anunciaba a la nueva víctima de la tarjeta roja. Su trabajo siempre ha sido anunciar quien será el nuevo objeto de burla y humillación.

— ¡Tarjeta Roja! —Corrió aquel joven en los pasillos gritando—. Tachibana Hiromi de 2do C, ¡Tiene la tarjeta roja!—gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de ser una escuela para millonarios, tenía sus niveles. En la cafetería, había una zona vip en la que siempre se ponían los F4. Los chicos se encontraban tomando el té tranquilamente, normalmente se la pasaban ahí, si querían podían pasarse todo el día completo sin entrar a clases. Kai estaba platicando con unos jóvenes para darles indicaciones sobre lo que acaba de hacer. Los chicos se fueron del lugar comprendiendo las órdenes de su líder, todos los F4 estaban sorprendidos.

—Esta es la primera vez que una chica recibe una tarjeta roja—comentó Tala tomando su taza de té.

—Si—respondió Max tomando también su tasa para darle un sorbo.

Por otro lado Brooklin estaba recargado en la pared viendo a sus amigos que estaban en la mesa, pero en especial a Kai, mientras que el Hiwatari tenía una sonrisa maquiavélica al máximo. Y aunque todos tenían rostro de desaprobación, no pensaban contrariar a su líder y amigo.

Y así comenzó el tormento de Hiromi. Llegó la chica a su salón, todos estaban en sus asientos, pero el de ella no estaba, todos en el salón la miraban con odio y repulsión, Hiromi no se sorprendió, al contrario se lo esperaba, sabia de lo que eran capases ellos con tal de cumplir los caprichos de los F4. Salió corriendo de ahí para poder encontrar su asiento, no pensaba permitir que eso le arruinara la vida y no caería en el juego que ellos tienen.

Salió de las instalaciones de la escuela y en un bote de basura encontró su banca. Enojada por lo que le hicieron, dejo sus cosas en el suelo para poder llevar su banca de regreso al salón, pero cuando trato de hacerlo le cayó un montón de basura en su cabeza, soltó un gran grito y miro hacia arriba, ahí estaban unos chicos con un bote de basura, se la habían lanzado, todos se burlaban de ella ya que estaba toda sucia gracias al "baño" que le acaban de dar.

Hiromi se recargó en una pared del pasillo, de pronto vio a su amiga Salima con la cara de angustia, sonrió y se acercó a ella.

—Salima—le dijo con una gran sonrisa, pero la pelirroja no contesto, simplemente la miro muy seria, asustada y se alejó.

Hiromi no entendía esa reacción de la pelirroja, pero la supuso de inmediato. De pronto le cayó agua en su cabeza; giró para ver quién era, escucho unas risas y se acercó, era la pelinegra con sus dos amigas.

—Incluso tu amiga te ha abandonado—dijo en tono burlón Reyna—, es porque siempre has sido una molestia.

—La hija de unos plebeyos, intentando estudiar en una escuela como esta—comentó ahora Ming Ming. Una chica con rostro bronceado y grandes ojos.

—Date prisa y lárgate de aquí—gritó la pelinegra en un tono de orden.

—Pobretona—gritaron y se burlaron las tres, reían para molestarla más, Hiromi estaba realmente molesta, pero tenía que aguantar todo eso.

De nuevo el único refugio que encontró fue en su lugar favorito, aquellas escaleras de emergencia, su defensa en ese lugar de locos, cerró la puerta y se recargo, traía tanta frustración, tanto enojo. No creyó merecer eso.

—Maldición—dijo enojada mientras bajaba lentamente las escaleras—. Maldición—volvió a repetir con mas furia, gritando comenzó a golpear la pared.

Se sentó en el último escalón, antes de llegar a aquella pared en donde siempre gritaba, no aguanto más y su llanto comenzó a salir, decía una y otra vez maldición, estaba tan enojada, tan frustrada y lo único que podía hacer era desahogarse de esa forma, dejando salir esas gotas saladas que la liberaban de su pesar. Respiraba fuertemente, quería gritar de nuevo, pero escucho un ruido que la interrumpió.

—Para ya, por favor—escuchó una voz, esa frase, es aquella que hiso que comenzara todo, se sorprendió mucho y comenzó a mirar para todos lados, al fondo estaba alguien sentado leyendo un libro.

Hiromi se levanto para bajar y ver de quien se trataba, se sorprendió tanto cuando vio que el que estaba ahí era nada más y nada menos que Brooklin, un miembro de los F4.

—No grites y maldigas aquí—comentó Brooklin, giró lentamente su cabeza para ver a Hiromi quien estaba anonadada viéndolo—. Así que al final eras tú—Se levanto de su lugar el chico y se acerco a la barda para recargarse, miró las afueras de la escuela y cerró sus ojos sintiendo la brisa fresca—. ¿Va a ser posible que dejes de blasfemar aquí?—preguntó muy tranquilo, giró y se recargó de espalda, quedo frente a la chica, mientras que ella estaba realmente sorprendida por lo que se encontró ahí.

— ¿Estabas escuchando? —preguntó ella con un poco de vergüenza ya que algunas de las maldiciones iban dirigidas a él, no directamente, pero casi. Él la miro muy tranquilamente.

—Lo siento, pero estas escaleras de emergencia son mías—dijo en un tono muy amenazador a Hiromi—. Es un lugar muy importante para mí, así que no deseo que me molesten.

Brooklin suspiró y comenzó a leer su libro de nuevo. Hiromi se quedo pasmada viéndolo, no sabía que decirle, que hacer en esa situación, Brooklin la miro de reojo y ella comprendió, se tenía que ir, hiso una reverencia y comenzó a caminar a la salida, lentamente, realmente no tenia ánimos, quería estar en ese lugar, pero al parecer ni ahí puede estar tranquila.

—Realmente debe ser una situación muy difícil para ti—escuchó Hiromi antes de llegar a la puerta, se detuvo y giro para ver al chico, él simplemente cerro su libro y camino junto a ella, salió de ese lugar dejando a Hiromi sola, eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad a ella y simplemente sonrió agradecida por ese pequeño gesto.

Caminaba hacia su casa después de una pesada jornada, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, pero lo último que le paso le saco una linda sonrisa, por alguna razón cuando veía a ese chico lo llenaba de un sentimiento algo extraño, volvió a sonreír un poco sonrojada y comenzó a correr hacia su casa, ya se le hacía tarde para ir a trabajar. Metida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la iban siguiendo, un coche, en el cual iba adentro Hiwatari Kai.

—Pienso que cambiarte de escuela sería lo mejor—comentó preocupada la chica de cabellos azules al escuchar lo que le sucedió a su amiga.

Ellas estaban sentadas en el mostrador, Hiromi le platico todo lo que pasó, pero de pronto un grito las asusto.

—Ese Hiwatari, ¿Es el heredero del imperio Hiwatari?—dijo una señora muy entusiasta, ella es rubia con unos grandes pechos—. Debes de cuidarte mucho Hiromi—advirtió la mujer.

Hiromi y Mariam solo pudieron sonreír un poco nerviosas ante la forma tan macabra en como lo dijo su jefa. Era un poco rara e histérica, pero así la apreciaban. Aun así, Hiromi no hizo caso omiso de la advertencia de su jefa, tenía razón, debía cuidarse mucho, esa persona podría ser capaz de muchas cosas.

—Un día más en esa tormentosa escuela—pensó Hiromi, ya de por si era pesada, ahora mas con lo que le acaban de dar, la tarjeta roja, y sabía perfectamente que ellos no se darían por vencidos.

Llego a su casillero como de costumbre, abrió la puerta y grito fuertemente, se alejo de inmediato del casillero al ver que había muchas serpientes que salían de ahí, de todos los tamaños y colores, era obvio quien las había puesto, todos los que estaban ahí salieron corriendo asustados.

De pronto llegaron tres tipos y la vieron fijamente, ella se sorprendió y de pronto ellos la agarraron a la fuerza. Ella forcejeo contra ellos, pero eran demasiados. La llevaron al laboratorio de ciencias, no le quedo más remedio que gritar por ayuda, pero no había nadie. Los chicos la tiraron al suelo, pusieron un banco en su pecho para que no pudiera levantarse, uno de ellos se sentó en ese banco mientras que otro comenzó a levantarle la falda y el último le desabrochó el saco del uniforme.

Hiromi seguía forcejeando, no pensaba dejarse de nadie, pero era tan difícil, y más cuando nadie te quiere ayudar. Rezó porque alguien la salvara, quien fuera, alguien que escuchara sus plegarias.

— ¿Qué están haciendo?—preguntó una voz, todos se detuvieron, ella simplemente buscaba quien había hablado.

Y vio, lo vio a él nuevamente, vio a Brooklin acostado en varias bancas con el libro en la cara; todos lo veían un tanto nerviosos, Brooklin se levanto y camino hacia ellos.

—Déjenla ir—ordenó el chico pálido a los jóvenes.

—Pero si no lo hacemos, esta chica… —objetó el chico sobre la banca muy asustado.

—Ya está bien—Dijo muy serio—, déjenla ir.

Los chicos se miraron entre si y mejor se fueron del lugar, tenían órdenes estrictas de un F4, pero no podían desobedecer a otro. Hiromi aun estaba en el suelo muy asustada, pero no quitaba la mirada a Brooklin.

Brooklin quitó el banco que estaba arriba de Hiromi y se sentó en el, ella se levantó y se abrazó, estaba asustada, estaban a punto de violarla, se sentía con mucho miedo y simplemente lloro. Brooklin la miro fijamente pero no dijo nada, la veía llorar y no sabía que decirle para animarla, no era muy bueno con eso.

—La mujer de la limpieza esta…—dijo muy tranquilamente, mientras que Hiromi voltio a verlo—limpiando las escaleras de emergencia—. Cuesta tanto trabajo encontrar un sitio tranquilo—comentó Brooklin mientras Hiromi lo veía aun muy asustada y llorando—. No me esperaba esto—Dijo igual de tranquilo, Hiromi simplemente lo veía, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y el temblor en su cuerpo no cesaba.

—Gra-gracias—dijo en un sollozo la chica de ojos chocolates.

—No te equivoques conmigo—Se veía algo serio Brooklin—, solo odio los métodos que utilizan—dijo levantándose de la banca, y salió del lugar dejando a la chica sola. Dejando a una Hiromi confundida, pero completamente agradecida.

En una gran mansión, que más bien parecía un castillo, con un amplio patio y un jardín enorme. Esculturas enormes y viejas. La mansión Hiwatari. Ahí se encontraba Kai, caminando de un lado para otro en la estancia hablando por su celular.

— ¿Brooklin?—dijo muy molesto.

—Sí, apareció en último momento—dijo la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la linea.

—¿Por qué no se deshicieron de la chica antes?—gritó aun mas enojado y colgó la llamada, se sentó furioso en uno de los sillones que se encontraban ahí, estaba frustrado, el siempre ha estado acostumbrado a que las cosas se hagan bien, pero ahora todo le ha fallado, esa chica realmente se estaba volviendo una molestia.

—Volveré a la ciudad cuando acabe el negocio con los Barthez—escuchó Sasuke a lo lejos, giro su cabeza y en la entrada a la estancia vio entrar a muchos hombres, guardaespaldas de su padre, en medio de ellos iba caminando un hombre con un gran porte, Hiwatari Keil, su padre.

—Muy bien, nos veremos hasta entonces—terminó de hablar el señor Hiwatari y colgó la llamada, guardando su celular en la bolsa del saco, de pronto vio como Kai se levantaba de su lugar—. Así que estas aquí—comentó fríamente el señor Hiwatari.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que le dices a tu hijo que no ves desde hace seis meses? —preguntó muy irónico Kai, se miraron fijamente ambos por un buen tiempo, pero luego el señor simplemente se fue del lugar.

El señor Hiwatari siempre andaba acompañado de seis guardaespaldas y también su asistente siempre lo acompañaba, una mujer muy sumisa llamada Nadeshko. Y a pesar de siempre estar estresada por todos los trabajos que le encomendaba su jefe, siempre tenía una gran sonrisa para todos.

Se encontraba toda la familia Tachibana lista para cenar, siempre tenían poca comida, no gozaban de buena posición económica en esos momentos. Pero eso no les impedía disfrutar en familia de un banquete, aunque fuera poco.

—Bien, a comer—dijo muy alegre el señor Tachibana.

—Buen provecho—gritaron la señora Tachibana y el pequeño Daisuke.

Hiromi estaba muy seria, le sorprendía la capacidad de sobre llevar las cosas de su familia, estaba harta de esa situación. Pero tenía que ser fuerte, su familia se había esforzado mucho para que ella tuviera lo mejor

— ¡Ya basta!—Gritó la chica muy estresada—. Tener que recortar gastos no es para ponerse feliz.

— ¿Qué te pasa hermana?—dijo en un tono muy preocupado Daisuke.

—La verdad es que estoy bastante preocupada—Gritó muy frustrada Hiromi—. No deberían ahorrar al máximo solo para que yo vaya a al Bayblade High School—gruñó enojada mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto.

Se dejo caer en la cama y se puso muy pensativa, todo le había caído de golpe, no sabía si aguantar o retirarse mejor del juego. No era de esas personas que tiraba la toalla, pero era tan difícil.

Era uno de los mejores antros de la ciudad, había mucha gente, muchos jóvenes que iban a disfrutar de la vida, en un falco privado se encontraban Tala y Max muy tranquilos, Max estaba con una chica, la cual lo acosaba, pero Max no hizo nada al respecto, simplemente se dejaba llevar, estaba en un gran sillón, mientras que Tala estaba hablando con una mujer ya mayor en una mesa.

—Tala, tengo un regalo para ti—dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eh, qué es?—pregunto tranquilo pero con algo de emoción el pelirrojo.

—Me divorcie—dijo la mujer enseñándole el acta de divorcio—, de esta forma podre casarme contigo cuando acabes la escuela.

Tala voltio a verla y le dio un beso muy apasionado, se alejo un poco y la miro fijamente, ella aun saboreaba ese beso.

—Gracias por estar conmigo, estoy muy contento—comentó Tala con una gran sonrisa.

Se levanto de la silla en el que estaba, agarro la mano de la mujer y comenzó a jalarla hasta sacarla del lugar, la mujer gritaba desesperada, pero Tala no hiso caso. Max y la joven que lo acompañaba veían la escena, el rubio reía, como siempre su amigo hacia eso, pero nunca dejaba de darle gracia.

—Ah, realmente eres un demonio—dijo Max muy burlonamente.

—Cállate—Comentó Tala fastidiado—, que tu estas igual, Max.

Ambos se miraron con odio, pero comenzaron a reír. Siempre era lo mismo. En eso entro Kai algo perturbado, se acerco en donde estaban los chicos y los miro fijamente.

— ¿Brooklin, no ha venido? —preguntó Kai.

Sus dos amigos sabían que algo traía, no se ponía así porque si, Max se despidió de su amiga, ella no se quedo en paz y le dio un gran beso, la chica se levanto y se fue.

—No, ya sabes le gusta esconderse en sitios remotos y tranquilos—dijo el rubio tomando un trago de su copa.

—Pero no deberías preocuparte por él, Kai—sugirió Tala que también tomaba una copa.

—Demonios—gritó muy enojado Kai.

— ¿Por qué estas tan irritado? —preguntó Max preocupado.

—Si esa chica no se va, este juego nunca acabara—comentó un poco más tranquilo Hiwatari.

—No estés tan serio, después de todo sólo está teniendo un poco de diversión—comentó Tala asomándose por una ventana para ver a la gente bailar.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho—comentó Max muy tranquilo.

Kai le arrebato el vaso a Max y lo arrojo contra la pared.

— ¿A qué viene eso? —pregunto muy extrañado Max.

Pero no hubo respuesta, simplemente Kai salió del lugar más enojado que como había entrado.

Eran las 4:09 de la mañana, no podía conciliar el sueño y daba miles de vueltas por toda la cama, escuchó ruidos en la cocina así que se levanto para ver de quien se trataba. Asomó un poco su cabeza y vio a sus padres que preparaban el desayuno para que lo llevara a la escuela, nada más y nada menos que una gran langosta, con una ensalada y muchos camarones. Hiromi se conmovió por eso, se sentía tan agradecía con sus padres por todo ese esfuerzo que hacen. Ahora menos que nunca podía darse por vencida.

Kai iba caminando por el centro de la ciudad de Tokio, llegó a una esquina en la cual habían dos tipos, esos hombres se le acercaron y le preguntaron que si no traía fuego para prender sus cigarros, pero Kai no dijo nada, estos hombres se molestaron por la falta de educación del joven y se acercaron a él para darle una paliza, pero Kai reaccionó y comenzó a golpearlos uno por uno hasta dejarlos en el suelo y siguió caminando muy tranquilamente, ese hombre tenía la maña de golpear a cuantos se le pusieran en el camino para sacar su frustración.

Un nuevo día comenzaba prometiendo algo mejor para Hiromi, la cual se encontraba en la cafetería, la hora de almorzar había llegado y como siempre todos se reunían para comer. Abrió su bento y vio ahí lo que habían preparado sus padres, sabía que habían preparado eso, pero cuando lo vio se emocionó, era más de lo que ella esperaba, soltó una gran sonrisa, miro con ternura la caja y dio gracias para comenzar a comer, dio el primer bocado y realmente estaba delicioso.

De pronto alguien se acerco a ella, Hiromi voltio para ver quién era, lo vio, era Hiwatari Kai que estaba enfrente de ella, la chica bajo la mira inmediatamente, Kai fijo su mirada en la comida. Trató de no darle mucha importancia, tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano y no se dejaría, esta vez no.

—Una plebeya tratando desesperadamente de imitar a la clase alta—comentó muy serio y con una media sonrisa.

Hiromi simplemente miraba hacia abajo, no caería en su juego. Kai sonrió aun más y agarró una parte del bento.

—Esto no es otra cosa que un bento preparado por una mujer cualquiera—gritó con enojo arrojando la caja al suelo. Hiromi miro tristemente la comida en el suelo, estaba realmente sorprendida; todos en la cafetería pusieron su atención a la escena, Salima estaba pasmada, mientras que Reyna y su grupo se encontraban riendo.

Kai se fijo que Hiromi mantenía su vista en la comida y sonrió victorioso, así que la piso, casi bailando sobre la comida. Ya habiendo acabado su trabajo, comenzó a alejarse de ahí, Hiromi se agacho en donde estaba la comida, vio todo destruido, el esfuerzo de sus padres, todo; los F4 llegaron al lugar para ver qué pasaba, Brooklin miro muy atento a Hiromi.

Ella recordó el esfuerzo que hicieron sus padres para prepararle esa comida, el gran sacrificio que hacen para poder darle lo mejor día con día, una gran ira comenzó a consumirla, voltio a ver como Kai se alejaba de ahí.

—Espera—le gritó al joven líder de los F4.

— ¿Eh, que has dicho?—giró Kai con una gran sonrisa de ironía.

Hiromi se puso de pie viendo con gran determinación a Kai, todos eran testigos de lo que pasaba, tanto los estudiantes como los miembros del F4. Ella comenzó a caminar para acercarse a él.

—No me importa si eres el heredero del gran imperio Hiwatari—comentó molesta la chica de ojos chocolates apretando sus puños—. Alguien como tú nunca ha trabajado duro por dinero—gritó ahora más retadora y con una gran rabia en sus ojos.

Kai la veía muy tranquilo, no le tomo mucha importancia a sus comentarios, pero de pronto ella comenzó a hacer unos movimientos extraños y se puso en posición para pelear, Kai la veía con sorpresa, al igual que todos los F4, ella apretó aun más los puños.

— ¡Vete al infierno!—y le dio un gran puñetazo con la mano derecha haciendo el que el cayera al suelo.

Inmediatamente Kai giro para verla con asombro, al igual que todos los presentes, Brooklin no mostro ninguna emoción, en cambio Max y Tala estaban sorprendidos, mientras que Reyna y sus amigas se preocuparon, por último Salima sonrió con malicia.

Hiromi estaba muy seria mirándolo en el suelo, calmó su respiración y se alejo un poco para recoger su caja y llevársela del lugar. Kai estaba sorprendido, como en shock, se quedo aun en el suelo; mientras tanto ella miro a Brooklin quien ahora estaba con una gran sonrisa, se quedaron viendo durante un tiempo, luego la castaña se fue del lugar, todos los presentes comenzaron a abrirle paso a Hiromi, todos estaban boquiabiertos, era un suceso que jamás se esperaban.

—He hecho algo realmente grande—pensó orgullosa mientras salía de la cafetería—. Una vez que pienso en las consecuencias—dijo Hiromi quien ya estaba en su habitación, abrió la ventana mientras veía el cielo que estaba cubierta de muchas estrellas—; para ser honesta, estoy muy asustada—suspiró al recordar lo que había hecho—, pero no voy a ceder.

Era de mañana y la chica Tachibana iba saliendo de su casa para un día nuevo de escuela, caminaba alegremente mientras daba vuelta en la esquina, pensó en lo que hizo el día pasado y no se arrepentía, a pesar de todo, seria fuerte. Esperaba todo de ese chico, pero nunca imaginó lo que estaba a punto de pasarle. Un auto freno estrepitosamente frente a la chica y de ahí bajaron varios hombres vestidos de negro. Hiromi corrió tratando de alejarse de esos hombres, pero eran muchos. Uno lo tomo por atrás y le tapó la boca con un pañuelo. Al verla ya débil, los hombres comenzaron a subirla, Hiromi se fijo que atrás había otro coche del cual en la ventana de atrás se bajo y lo vio ahí, a Hiwatari Kai sonriendo por lo que le pasaba, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse hasta no saber nada más.

**¿Y que les parecio…..? Espero que les haya gustado…voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible para evitar la intriga…XD**

**Aclaraciones: todos los chicos tienen alrededor de 16 y 17 años o mejor dicho imagínenlos como en G-revolution**

**Bueno dejen sus review…Sayonara…cuídense…Ziodimi Hiwatari Uchiharu**


	2. Sentimientos Encontrados

**Hola como anda esa gente….espero que bien…p nbues como ya saben aquí estoy para continuar este fic….****recuerden que esta historia es una adaptación ya que una chica muy linda llamada LUSHIANA me dio permiso para publicar….**

**Ademas los personajes de Bayblade no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc….Ahora a leer….**

CAPITULO 2: SENTIMIENTOS INESPERADOS

Unos hombres vestidos de negro iban por un pasillo, llevaban a rastras a Hiromi, la cual iba inconsciente. La arrastraron por todo el pasillo de la gran mansión, Hiromi iba inconsciente, ajena a lo que le estaba pasando. Los hombres la cargaron hasta una gran habitación.

En el salón de clases, todos los alumnos estaban preguntándose del paradero de la chica de cabellos castaños, miraban su pupitre vacío, aunque en realidad era algo que no les preocupaba.

— Bien, bien. Recibió tarjeta roja y ni siquiera ha venido al colegio— Comentó uno de los compañeros de la chica— . ¡Qué interesante!

— Se lo merece. Se atrevió a ofender a Hiwatari-san haciendo todas esas cosas— comentó Reyna indignada.

— Quizás haya sido expulsada ya— terminó de hablar Ming Ming. Todos los presentes se burlaron de la posible situación de Hiromi, salvo por una pelirroja que estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Recargada en una en una gran silla, Hiromi abrió sus ojos lentamente, aun seguía un poco dormida. Miró a su alrededor y vio a muchas, no comprendía bien que pasaba, pero su cuerpo aun no estaba bien, así que sin más se volvió a quedar dormida.

Kai estaba en una gran silla, miraba a un punto fijo con su gran sonrisa de superioridad, como siempre. Ese punto era Hiromi, la cual estaba dormida aun, sentada en una silla, el chico sonrió aun mas por todo lo que pudiera hacer con ella, acabar de una vez por todas con ese juego.

Ella lentamente abrió los ojos, el efecto había pasado y ya estaba estable, cuando los abrió miro a su alrededor un tanto preocupada, no reconoció el lugar, de pronto su mirada se fijo en un gran espejo de cuerpo completo.

Vio su reflejo, pero había algo diferente, no traía puesto su uniforme, tenia puesto un vestido de noche, muy elegante de color negro, también un gran collar, aretes, brazalete y anillo de diamantes, su cabello lizo y maquillaje discreto, unos zapatos de tacón negros muy elegantes.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?— preguntó muy desconcertada la chica, pero sobre todo asustada.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a verse de cuerpo completo, veía cada parte de ella, con ese atuendo elegante, tocaba el brazalete, el anillo, el collar, estaba realmente sorprendida y aunque estaba asustada le encantó todo eso, realmente se veía linda, en su vida imaginó verse vestida de esa forma, pero aun maravillada de su atuendo le asusto el posible motivo por el cual estaba así.

De pronto en el reflejo del espejo pudo ver a Kai sentado, viéndola con una sonrisa de malicia, giró para verlo de frente.

— ¿Qué estas intentando hacer?— Preguntó molesta la chica— . ¿Por qué estoy vestida de esta manera?

— 10 millones— comentó serio Kai.

— ¿Eh? — Hiromi estaba muy confundida, no entendió el comentario.

— Lo que llevas puesto, cuesta más o menos eso— comentó mirando a Hiromi de pies a cabeza.

— ¿10 millones?— gritó Hiromi sorprendida.

— Todo lo que llevas, el vestido, maquillaje, las joyas, el peinado, equivale a eso, más o menos— concluyó tranquilamente Kai.

— Esto no puede ser— Dijo Hiromi realmente sorprendida— . ¿Estas… estas planeando usar todo esto para comprarme?— preguntó enojada y ofendida la chica Tachibana.

— No es necesario— Contestó Kai— , puedo darte todo lo que quieras— dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella.

— ¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso?— Preguntó muy molesta Hiromi ante el comentario del peligris— . ¿Te resulta divertido?— cuestionó al ver que él se reía— . ¿Piensas que me gusta este tipo de cosas?... Es muy desagradable— dijo enfurecida la chica mientras se jalaba el vestido en forma de desprecio.

— Con dinero puede comprarse fácilmente el corazón de cualquiera— Dijo lleno de arrogancia el pelinegro— . Tú no eres diferente, solo eres una plebeya— siguió diciendo con mucha arrogancia el chico.

Hiromi lo miraba con desprecio, enojada de todos aquellos comentarios que decía Kai, realmente lo detestaba.

— Sonríe. Deberías estar muy contenta de poder traer puesto todo eso— Kai se acercó lentamente a ella— . Vamos, sonríe— Sonrió el chico con cinismo— . Te estoy diciendo que sonrías— el tono del chico cambio, se estaba molestando de que ella no hiciera caso.

Mientras Hiromi estaba con la mirada hacia abajo, su rostro reflejaba molestia, indignación.

— ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo quieres que sonría con esto? — Gritó enojada Hiromi viendo fijamente al Hiwatari— . En este mundo hay cosas que no se pueden comprar con dinero— Dijo muy seria— , conmigo te equivocaste. No me trates como a una chica cualquiera— dijo con mucha rabia en su mirada, Kai simplemente la miró fijamente sin mostrar ninguna expresión, Hiromi se harto y salió de esa habitación.

Kai se quedo en completo shock, nunca se imagino que esa chica diera esa respuesta, normalmente siempre trata con gente interesada, eso de cierta forma le molestó, le molestó que ella no fuera como los demás.

Kai al salir de la habitación corrió por todos lados, la casa era realmente enorme y no sabía dónde estaba ella, ni sus pertenencias, buscó en muchas habitaciones su uniforme, pero no encontró nada, simplemente había grandes comedores, habitaciones enormes. Entró en una, parecía como una sala de estar, había una chimenea y arriba había unas fotografías, eran de dos personas, en una estaba una chica de cabellos negros, piel blanca y con una rosa en su cabello, en otra estaba esa misma chica junto con un joven muy apuesto, de cabellos y ojos grises, era un poco parecido a Kai salvo que este chico tenía el cabello largo y el rostro más maduro, en otra estaban los dos juntos con trajes de novios, la chica de ojos chocolates supuso que era su boda y que ellos están casados ahora.

Hiromi se quedó mirando aquellas fotografías, realmente se fascinó con esas personas, por un lado el chico se le hizo realmente guapo y elegante, mientras que la chica elegante, guapa, fina, muy hermosa.

Reaccionó, ese momento no era para estar admirando a dos personas que ni siquiera conoce, así que salió de esa habitación, siguió buscando una salida, pero nada, todo era enorme; después de varios minutos por fin encontró la recepción y vio que se abrió la puerta principal, eso la asusto un poco, de pronto vio como varios hombres seguían a un señor que iba seguido de una mujer. Aquel hombre era Hiwatari Keil, el hombre giró de lado y miró a la chica, aunque no le dio mucha importancia, Hiromi se quedó perpleja viendo a ese hombre, comenzó a llamarlo para preguntarle sobre la salida pero cuando quiso acercarse los guardaespaldas del señor Hiwatari la detuvieron.

Los tipos arrojaron a Hiromi para afuera de la casa ya con el uniforme puesto y sus cosas que llevaba cuando la secuestraron, ella gritó fuerte y se fue enojada del lugar. Soltó un gruñido y se fue de ahí realmente molesta. Tan metida en sus pensamientos y maldiciones no se fijo que en una de las ventanas estaba Kai observándola, estaba realmente serio, su mirada fija en ella.

— _¡Vete al infierno!— y le dio un gran puñetazo con la mano derecha haciendo el que el cayera al suelo._

Recordó con una mueca de molestia.

— _Kai— escuchó una voz de una mujer y de igual forma recibió un golpe como el que le dio Hiromi, la misma escena se repetía, giraba el chico para ver a esa persona— . No seas tan engreído— le reclamó esa voz._

Kai seguía viendo como Hiromi se alejaba de la casa, movió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, de pronto sintió que se acercaban muchas personas, era su padre con su asistente y guardaespaldas. El señor Keil se detuvo y vio a su hijo, hizo una seña con la mano y todos sus acompañantes se adelantaron y lo dejaron solo, miro fijamente a Kai, de pronto el chico voltio para ver de frente a su padre, se quedaron viendo, no hubo palabra, el señor Hiwatari simplemente giró y siguió su camino sin decir nada, eso le molestaba a Kai tanto, siempre era lo mismo, nunca decía nada su padre, de igual forma Kai se fue del lugar.

Hiromi caminaba hacia la salida, cuando cruzó la reja de esa gran casa giro para admirar el lugar, se sorprendió al ver tremenda casa, era enorme, en su vida se imaginó estar en una casa así de enorme.

— ¡Dios mío!— dijo impresionada— . Es enorme, ahora que lo pienso, me he hecho de enemigos muy poderosos— dijo con mucho miedo y resignación.

— Yo digo que Hiromi Tachibana debe de estar ahogada en un rio— comentó graciosamente un compañero de clase de la chica, todos en el salón estaban especulando sobre qué habría pasado con la "ojos de chocolate".

— Por su puesto. Incluso se atrevió a pegarle Hiwatari-san delante de todo mundo— comentó Reyna con mucho coraje.

— Ahora mismo debe de estar muerta— concluyó otro compañero, todos los del salón soltaron una gran carcajada.

— Todavía estoy viva. Maldita sea. ¿Algún problema?— gritó Hiromi entrando al salón, estaba furiosa por el comportamiento de todos, y al escuchar aquellos comentarios, estalló completamente.

Todos giraron a ver a la chica que estaba en la puerta.

— Pero realmente ¿No sería mejor que abandonara la escuela por su bien?— preguntó la pelinegra a todo el salón.

— Debería de irse de una buena vez— comentó Ming Ming, todos comenzaron a reírse y salieron del salón dejando a Hiromi aun en la puerta, pasaban por la salida y la empujaban, la ultima en salir fue Salima quien solo miró apenada a Hiromi y salió del lugar callada.

Llegó la hora de almuerzo, Hiromi se dirigía a la cafetería, entró muy pensativa, no olvidaba lo que le había pasado. Se fijo que mucha gente estaba reunida, le llamó la atención porque todo el mundo comenzó a verla raro, cuando se fijo que era lo que había ahí.

En la pared estaba pintado en letras enormes "Tachibana Hiromi se acostó con 5 hombres", Hiromi se sorprendió al ver eso.

— ¿Quién habrá escrito eso? — comentó sarcásticamente Reyna.

— No sé, pero de verdad esta chica sí que no pierde el tiempo— dijo muy burlonamente Ming Ming

Hiromi se enojó tanto que ni siquiera pudo decirles nada, corrió por un pasillo y llegó a su guarida, a ese lugar que la calma tanto. Cerró la puerta fuertemente.

— ¡Ese bastardo!— Dijo muy molesta mientras bajaba las escaleras— . Tiene la cabeza llena de basura— terminó de bajar para recargarse en la pared que está ahí— . En realidad… todavía soy virgen— gritó con todas sus fuerzas, llena de indignación por haber visto tal cosa. De pronto reaccionó, recordó que en ese lugar también se mantenía Brooklin, giró para abajo, no había nadie, se relajo al momento, no había escuchado su vergonzosa declaración.

— Así que aun eres virgen— dijo Brooklin mientras bajaba por las escaleras de donde venia Hiromi hasta acercarse a ella.

Hiromi se puso roja hasta la raíz, al final de todo si escuchó su confesión, giró a su izquierda en donde se puso Brooklin para poder verlo, él estaba riendo.

— No te rías de mí, por favor— rogó la chica con un poco de timidez.

Brooklin dejo de mirarla para recargarse en la pared y comenzar a leer una revista que traía en sus manos.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia de horario entre la capital de Japon que es Tokio y la capital de Korea que es Seúl? — preguntó Brooklin sin mucha importancia.

Hiromi se quedo algo confundida y no contestó. Pero agradeció porque cambiara de tema.

— ¿La diferencia de horario?— volvió a preguntar Brooklin.

— Lo… siento… no la sé— respondió algo confundida Hiromi.

Hiromi fijó su mirada en la revista que traía Brooklin y vio que en una página había varias fotografías de Mathilda, aquella chica que la motivo a meterse en esta escuela; Brooklin las veía con mucho interés, hasta soltó una gran sonrisa, pero no de esas fingidas, sino muy sincera, Hiromi lo miró con algo de tristeza. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

Ya se encontraba en su trabajo, con su típico kimono, su amiga atendía a los clientes mientras que ella hojeaba unas revistas y libros.

— La diferencia de horarios entre Tokio y Seúl — buscaba un poco desesperada esa información; de pronto vio en una revista esa información, se emoción y se fue junto con Mariam— . Es de media hora— Comentó con mucha emoción— . Se lo diré mañana— terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa y un leve sonrojo.

— Pareces muy contenta— dijo Mariam viendo a su amiga.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó algo nerviosa.

— ¿No es ese chico miembro de los F4?— Cuestionó Mariam— . Es uno de los que te puso la tarjeta roja— dijo muy molesta.

— La tarjeta roja es probablemente una idea de Hiwatari— Contestó Hiromi, tratando de defender a Brooklin— . No creo que Brooklin le guste hacer ese tipo de cosas— dijo con una linda sonrisa.

— Pero él no hizo nada para evitarlo. Así que eso también lo hace culpable— comentó Mariam muy seria.

— No creo que sea culpable— dijo saliendo de su trance de sonrojo.

— ¿Por qué lo estas defendiendo?— preguntó Mariam muy interesada y con una gran sonrisa, sospechaba algo.

— Por nada en particular— dijo Hiromi un tanto nerviosa.

— ¿Y cómo es él?— preguntó Mariam.

— Bueno es… — comenzó a platicar la chica de cabellos castaños poniéndose muy pensativa— No tengo ni idea de lo que pueda pensar. Es un poco frio— Dijo muy seria— . Pero, unas veces es realmente agradable— Lo dijo con un gran suspiro añadido— . Sus ojos son brillantes y oscuros a la vez— seguía contando con una gran sonrisa— , aunque es un poco insensible— terminó de hablar la chica.

— ¿Quizás te gusta?— preguntó con una gran intriga la chica de cabellos azules, Hiromi reaccionó pero no supo que contestar, se quedo sin palabras.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo, Mariam?— Preguntó Hiromi con muchos nervios— . ¿A qué viene todo eso?

— Yo ya lo he hecho— contestó Mariam con una gran sonrisa y timidez.

— ¿Qué?— se escuchó un gran grito, era su jefa, la dueña de la tienda. Hiromi se asustó por el grito y no mas se estremeció.

— Oh no, nuestra tienda tiene que ser atendida por vírgenes— gritó muy molesta la rubia dueña del lugar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con vírgenes?— cuestionó Hiromi un poco aturdida por los gritos.

— Chicas, ustedes deben aparentar ser vírgenes— Comentó ya más tranquila la señora— . Pero, en realidad… — dijo muy pícaramente y comenzó a mover sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

— Oh, está equivocada— aclaró asustada Mariam y sonrojada— . Me estaba refiriendo a besarse, solo a eso, besarse.

— ¿Qué? ¿Solo un beso?— Preguntó algo decepcionada Hiromi— . Pero, como te envidio— concluyó Hiromi un poco triste.

— Chicas, deben de aprovechar su juventud— Comentó la rubia— . Si aun no han besado, adelante, háganlo, pero deben elegir bien a quien le darán ese privilegio del primero beso— dijo muy seria y dramática a la vez.

La rubia caminó a la salida dejando a sus empleadas algo pensativas— . ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? — le pregunto la chica de ojos chocolates a su amiga

— Yo conocí a un hombre, me enamoré totalmente de él, nunca sabia en que pensaba, él era extremadamente rico, pero luego nos separamos— Comentó muy triste la rubia— . ¡Qué injusta es la vida!— concluyó eso con un poco de dramatismo y se metió a otra habitación.

Hiromi la siguió con la mirada, realmente su jefa era algo extraña.

— Hiromi— le habló Mariam señalando hacia afuera. La chica de cabellos castaños voltio para ver que sucedía.

— Salima— la chica vio a la pelirroja en la entrada de la tienda.

En la mansión de los Hiwatari se encontraban Kai, Max y Tala, estaban jugando mahjong, se encontraban en una mesa pequeña cada uno sentado en un lado de la mesa. Como todas las tardes desde que se hicieron amigos. Ya era como un ritual para ellos.

— Hoy no tengo suerte— comentó un poco fastidiado Kai.

— No estés tan alterado durante una partida de mahjong— comentó Tala muy tranquilo poniendo las fichas.

— Cállate— ordenó el peligris.

— No creo que sea tu suerte— Dijo Max muy serio— . Es esa Tachibana la que te está preocupando.

— Cállate y juega— ordenó Kai muy molesto.

— Pero, ¿qué es lo que realmente quiere?— preguntó muy serio Tala.

— Es muy molesta, y además muy agresiva— Agregó Max— . A veces, me siento como si no la estuviéramos intimidando.

— Si, es muy tenaz— Dijo muy sorprendido Tala— , aquel puñetazo fue grandioso. Justo como aquel puñetazo que te metió la esposa de tu hermano, Kai.

— Efectivamente— Comentó Max muy sonriente— . Kai, no seas tan engreído— imitó Max la voz de una forma femenina y algo ruda e hizo la forma como si le diera un puñetazo a Kai, el cual estaba a su derecha.

— Cállense de una vez y sigan jugando— contestó muy enojado Kai por la burla de sus amigos.

— Kai, es tu turno— dijo muy burlonamente Tala.

— A sí, ya sabía— dijo mas enojado.

— Eh, Kai, no andas bien, ¿Qué tienes?— Preguntó preocupado Max— . ¿Es por ella?

— Ya no juego más— dijo Kai aventando todas las fichas de la mesa, se levantó del lugar y se puso su saco.

— ¿A dónde vas?— cuestionó Tala.

— Me voy a buscar a esa persona tan odiosa— gritó Kai muy molesto saliendo de esa habitación.

— ¿Estará hablando de Brooklin?— preguntó Tala a Max.

— Quizás— contestó el rubio.

La noche azotó en la ciudad de Tokio, las luces iluminaban las calles, el frío comenzaba a sentirse levemente, pero para muchos era una brisa muy fresca, ahí se encontraban dos chicas caminando lentamente.

— Lo siento mucho, Hiromi-chan, me salvaste, pero yo… — dijo Salima apenada.

— No te preocupes por eso— Interrumpió Hiromi— . De verdad, si te ve alguien por aquí vas a tener muchos problemas en la escuela. No tienes que forzarte a ti misma para ser mi amiga en la escuela. Si quieres hablar solo hazme una llamada— terminó de decir la chica de ojos chocolates con una gran sonrisa.

— Lo siento muchísimo, por todo lo que pasó— comentó Salima muy apenada.

Hiromi la miro y comenzaron a sonreír ambas, a pesar de todo se apreciaban como amigas y la Tachibana comprendía bien que era un peligro para Salima que las vieran juntas, suficiente tenia con ser molestada. Giró hacia el frente y se quedó en shock; había un gran espectacular con la fotografía de aquella chica que la motivó a entrar en esa escuela, misma que tenia Brooklin en su revista, recordó aquella chica en la conferencia, realmente la admiraba mucho.

— Oh— se estremeció Salima.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó preocupada Hiromi.

— Es uno de los F4— Salima apuntó a un lugar, una banca enfrente de uno de los espectaculares que tenía la foto de Mathilda.

Hiromi giró y lo vio— Wheeler Brooklin— susurró, él estaba admirando aquel poster— . Espérame aquí un momento— le dijo a Salima quien veía con miedo a Brooklin.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Brooklin, antes de llegar se acomodó el cabello y el uniforme que aun traía y se acercó lentamente hacia él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó Hiromi.

— Oh, eres tú otra vez— comentó Brooklin sin voltearla a ver.

— Ya conozco la diferencia de horario, es de media hora— Dijo muy animada Hiromi— . ¿Conoces a alguien en Seúl? O ¿vas a ir de vacaciones? — preguntó la chica.

— media hora— repitió Brooklin mirando fijamente la imagen de Mathilda.

Hiromi también miro aquella imagen, definitivamente es hermosa— Si mal no recuerdo, la revista decía que esa chica era de nuestra escuela. ¿La has visto en persona?— Preguntó muy curiosa la chica— . La verdad es que quiero llegar a ser como ella— comentó Hiromi con una gran sonrisa viendo la imagen.

De pronto voltio a ver a Brooklin y lo vio muy cerca de ella, cada vez más, el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro, eso puso muy nerviosa a Hiromi, igual a Salima quien veía la escena de lejos, pero luego Brooklin con un dedo limpio la mejilla de la chica, junto a la boca.

— Tienes algo blanco en la cara— dijo quitándole eso de la cara y sacudiéndoselo del dedo.

— Gracias… bueno, me voy— dio una reverencia y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, estaba muy apenada de que él hiciera tal cosa, pero también un poco decepcionada, por alguna razón esperaba algo mas, Brooklin se quedo viéndola muy atento mientras corría.

— Vámonos— le dijo a Salima y la jaló de la mano para que ambas corrieran.

Pero no se había dado cuenta que esa escena la había presenciado Kai Hiwatari. Apretó su mano, nadie jugaba con él, nadie.

Al día siguiente Hiromi llegó como siempre a la escuela, se dirigió al casillero, pero dudo para abrirlo sabia que aun tenia la tarjeta roja y que no se cansarían de molestarla, decidida a enfrentar lo que sea, abrió el casillero y no vio absolutamente nada, eso la tranquilizó y se fue muy contenta del lugar, aunque no debía de bajar la guardia. En eso ve entrar al lugar a Salima, ella iba un poco triste, pero Hiromi la recibió con una gran sonrisa, misma que le contestó la pelirroja y Hiromi se fue, habían pactado en que adentro de la escuela no se conocen y afuera serian grandes amigas.

Salima se acercó a su casillero muy alegremente, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba la tarjeta roja…

Aquel mismo chico, el gran soplón de la escuela, corriendo, gritando, anunciando al nuevo portador de la tarjeta roja.

— Esta vez la que tiene la tarjeta roja es Yamashita Salima— gritó el chico por todos lados.

Hiromi escuchó el anuncio, estaba realmente sorprendida por eso, se suponía que ella la tenia, salió corriendo para ver qué era lo que pasaba.

De nuevo el mismo escenario, los F4 en los sillones, aunque ahora faltaba Brooklin, toda la gente rodeando al portador de la tarjeta roja, que ahora era Salima, se encontraban en la cafetería, comenzaron a arrojarle comida, agua, desechos, de todo, Salima estaba aterrada, llorando por todo eso que le pasaba.

Hiromi entró a la acción con una escoba en la mano, se metió entre la multitud para quedar al centro junto con su amiga. La vio toda maltratada, estaba hincada en el suelo, se preocupo mucho, así que se acercó para ayudarla.

— ¿Por qué no paras esto de una buena vez?— preguntó Hiromi muy molesta dirigiéndose a Kai— . Tú principal objetivo debería ser yo.

— No te creas tanto, después de todo eres una plebeya— contestó Kai, arrogante como siempre.

Un chico agarró un frasco de jarabe de chocolate y se lo arrojó a Hiromi, ella reaccionó a tiempo y esquivó el golpe, de hecho lo mando a volar con la escoba que traía, como si estuviera jugando base ball, el frasco cayó cerca de donde se encontraban sentados los F4, en eso Kai miro sus zapatos y pudo ver que Hiromi los había manchado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos, pero más que esos asustados por como pudiera llegar a reaccionar Kai, él simplemente miro sus zapatos manchados.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, Hiwatari-san?— preguntó un compañero preocupado por su líder.

Kai no contesto nada, seguía mirando sus zapatos manchados, sus carísimos zapatos, aquel chico que pregunto por el estado de su líder giro y miro a Hiromi con mucho enojo.

— Te vas a arrepentir— le gritó a Hiromi y todos los presentes comenzaron a lanzarle cosas a la chica, la atacaron, la lastimaron a tal punto de que se hincara, ella simplemente gritaba que basta, pero nadie le hacía caso.

— Ya basta— gritó enojado Kai. Todos los presentes se detuvieron, tenían que hacerle caso a él, o si no lo lamentarían, se sorprendieron por la actitud que tomo, todos los alumnos, Hiromi, los F4—. Ya es suficiente— comenzó a acercarse a Hiromi lentamente, llegó junto a ella y la vio directo a los ojos, esa mirada que le daba mucho miedo a Hiromi, pusó un pie adelante, señalando su zapato sucio.

— Lámelo— dijo muy serio el peligris.

— ¿Eh? — Hiromi se quedo perpleja.

— Que lo lamas, entonces la dejare en paz— dijo muy serio Kai con una mirada aterradora.

Hiromi se quedo en shock, no sabía qué hacer, miro a todos lados, vio que Kai realmente hablaba enserio, miro a Salima quien estaba toda desconsolada, los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y cantar: lámelo, una y otra vez. Hiromi estaba nerviosa, ¿qué hacer?, pero tomo una decisión, era lo único que podía hacer, miro a Kai con mucho resentimiento y odio, resignada comenzó a agacharse para hacer la loca petición que tenía el heredero Hiwatari, se iba aproximando al zapato, Kai la vio realmente sorprendido, no pensó que ella lo hiciera, pero su risa de superioridad aumento, por fin encontró algo para luchar contra ella.

— Te has equivocado— se escuchó e Hiromi se detuvo, todos los presentes se callaron. Hiromi giró para ver de quien se trataba, al igual que Kai y todos los presentes, era Brooklin que estaba parado junto a la multitud— . La diferencia de horario— Dijo muy serio Brooklin, Hiromi estaba sorprendida y confundida— , deberían ser 20 minutos, porque usan el horario de verano en octubre— comentó Brooklin acercándose a Hiromi.

Hiromi se quedó totalmente perpleja ante el comentario de Brooklin ¿A qué venía semejante comentario en esa situación? Aun seguía hincada y a punto de lamer el zapato de Kai, aunque le pareció un comentario sin sentido, agradeció que haya aparecido.

— Lo siento— fue lo único que pudo decir la chica.

Kai se quedó muy serio y molesto, como siempre Brooklin de inoportuno.

— Olvídalo— dijo saliendo del lugar, seguido por sus otros dos compañeros, también toda la multitud comenzó a dispersarse.

Hiromi se quedó hincada aun, miro a Brooklin quien solo le regalo una sonrisa y se fue, la chica se quedó realmente sin habla, no comprendía que pasaba, era algo realmente confuso, giró y vio a Salima quien aun estaba algo alterada por lo sucedido, le acarició la espalda y le sonrió, de lo único que estaba segura era que Brooklin la había salvado.

Hiromi llego a las escaleras de emergencia, bajo lentamente y comenzó a buscar a Brooklin en ese lugar, quería agradecerle por lo que hizo, miro abajo pero no estaba, eso la decepcionó un poco y a la vez la entristeció, soltó un gran suspiro. Queria agradecerle por lo que hizo, sea lo que sea, le ayudo a salir de ese aprieto, aunque de seguro ahora le esperaban peores cosas, Kai no se rendia así porque si.

La jornada del día había terminado. Hiromi se encontraba acostada en su cama, pensaba en como de cierta manera Brooklin la salvo de Kai, eso la puso muy feliz, realmente Brooklin le estaba gustando.

Un nuevo día llego, la rebelde chica iba por un pasillo para irse a su salón de clases cuando ve a muchos chicos en frente de ella, se asustó, sabía que le harían daño, a pesar de todo aun tenia la tarjeta roja, pero fue todo lo contrario.

— Hola Tachibana— saludó muy alegre un chico.

Hiromi se sorprendió y siguió caminando, se encontró con otros chicos que de igual manera la saludaron muy alegremente. Llegó a la cafetería aun muy sorprendida y confundida por lo que paso en el pasillo, de pronto vio que había unos hombres de mantenimiento borrando aquel feo letrero, Reyna y sus amigas se acercaron muy emocionadas.

— Hiromita… mil disculpas por lo de ayer— dijo la chica de los cabellos negros— , pensamos que lo de ayer fue un poco fuerte, Hiwatari-san se paso de los limites, nos da gusto que alguien lo ponga en su lugar. ¿Verdad?— preguntó muy feliz la chica.

— Si… — contestaron las otras dos.

Hiromi aun seguía anonadada por esa nueva actitud de todas, aunque eso le tranquilizo. De igual forma, no podia bajar la guardia, eso no le garantizaba su tranquilidad.

La tienda de dangos más concurrida de aquel barrio, estaba ella con su amiga Mariam, limpiando el lugar para cerrarlo. La jornada había terminado y debían dejar todo en orden para el día siguiente.

— ¿Fiesta? — cuestionó Mariam.

— La fiesta de bienvenida de la señorita Tsudo. Me preguntaron que si me gustaría asistir— contestó muy alegre Hiromi.

— ¿No es genial?— preguntó muy entusiasmada Mariam.

— Sí, creo— contestó con duda la chica de cabellos castaños.

— Desde que entraste a Bayblade High School ¿Has asistido a alguna fiesta?— cuestionó nuevamente Mariam.

— No, a ninguna— contestó Hiromi recogiendo una caja.

— ¡Entonces tienes que ir! Estoy muy feliz por ti— Comentó Mariam abrazando a Hiromi de lado— , así todo el mundo podrá conocerte mejor.

— Pero, ¿Qué tipo de gente asistirá a la fiesta?— cuestionó ahora Hiromi.

— Eso no importa— Contestó Mariam— . ¿No estará ese chico de ojos brillantes y oscuros?— cuestionó— . Si algo ocurre, él estará allí para ayudarte— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

— No, no puedo esperar que pase algo así— contestó Hiromi nerviosa.

— Aun así, deberías ir— concluyó Mariam con una enorme sonrisa.

Hiromi simplemente le contesto la sonrisa. Tal vez la idea no era tan mala después de todo.

En la casa de los Tachibana, estaban todos reunidos para cenar, como todos los días. Era una de las partes del día que Hiromi amaba, convivir con su familia, al menos así se olvidaba de todas sus penas en la escuela.

— Si hubiera sabido hubiéramos ahorrado más para comprarle un lindo vestido a Hiromi— comentó su madre.

— Bueno, al fin Hiromi va a asistir a una de esas fiestas de la alta sociedad— comentó emocionado el padre de Hiromi y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

Ella solo los miraba con una gota en su rostro, su familia era tan peculiar.

— Mi hermanita va a ser de esas damas de la alta sociedad— comentó Daisuke y de nueva cuenta todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

— No exageren tanto— contestó Hiromi— . Las fiestas no son otra cosa que reuniones en donde puedes usar lo que sea de ropa— Comentó Hiromi un poco fastidiada— , no necesitan ahorrar para comprarme un vestido.

— Claro que debemos— Comentó la señora Tachibana— , además nunca se sabe donde puedes encontrar a tu príncipe azul.

Eso dejo muy pensativa a Hiromi, pero al final salió una gran sonrisa de ella, no sonaba tan mala la idea... príncipe azul, suspiró levemente y siguieron comiendo muy tranquilamente todos.

La mansión Hiwatari, un lugar tan grande que se podía escuchar el eco de tu voz, demasiado grande para la poca gente que la habita, ahí estaba Kai preparándose para salir, se puso un traje negro con bordado blanco, con cadenas de adorno, se miró por ultima vez en el espejo confirmando que había quedado bien, sin querer miro aquel vestido negro e inevitablemente pensó en la chica que lo uso, se quedó muy pensativo viéndolo, recordando la molestia que se había convertido pero reaccionó y se fue hacia la fiesta.

Estaba la chica de ojos chocolates en su habitación buscando la mejor ropa para la fiesta, nada le convencía, definitivamente tenía que actualizar su guardarropa, por fin encontró unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca acompañada de un saco verde obscuro, sonrió y lo aparto de la ropa para ponérselo e ir a la fiesta. Para que mentir, estaba emocionada.

En el aeropuerto de Tokio estaban los F4 esperando, Brooklin estaba muy pensativo sentado en una silla, mientras que Tala miraba a las aeromozas y animando a Max que fuera a hablarles, a lo lejos se encontraba Kai sentado. Kai miro a Brooklin con algo de resentimiento, el pelinaranja solo le sonrió.

— ¿Por qué están tan lejos los dos?— preguntó Max acercándose a ellos.

— Por nada en particular— contestó fríamente Kai.

— ¿Por nada en particular? Se supone que este es un día alegre— agregó Tala.

— Llegara enseguida. ¿Nervioso por esperar?— le pregunto Max a Brooklin abrazándolo de lado.

— Silencio— contestó Brooklin con una sonrisa.

— Pero, ¿Por qué tarda tanto Mathilda?— cuestionó Kai muy molesto.

Brooklin miró al frente y la vio llegar, venia Mathilda con una gran sonrisa, aquella chica de cabellos largos y color rosado, sus ojos del mismo color y muy brillantes, Brooklin sonrió muy emocionado, se puso de pie para recibir a la chica con un gran abrazo.

— Estoy en casa— comentó Mathilda muy emocionada.

— Mathilda— dijo Brooklin mientras la seguía abrazando.

Los demás F4 se acercaron para recibir a la chica. Su gran amiga de toda la vida.

— No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, te has puesto atractivo— comentó la chica mientras soltaba el abrazo y veía muy atenta a Brooklin.

— Te he extrañado mucho— dijo Brooklin alegremente.

— Yo también— contestó Mathilda con una gran sonrisa, se acercó un poco a Brooklin y este la quería volver a abrazar pero Mathilda se paso de largo para saludar a los otros chicos.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verlos— comentó Mathilda a los demás chicos.

Abrazó a Max, se pasó con Tala y de ahí abrazó a Kai.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte— habló Kai.

— ¿Cómo has estado? — preguntó Mathilda.

— Bien, por supuesto— contestó con su superioridad de siempre, Mathilda lo miraba un poco misteriosa.

— Algo no parece estar bien. ¿Ha ocurrido algo que te preocupe?— cuestionó Mathilda algo preocupada a Kai.

— ¿Y ya tienes novio en Seúl?— preguntó muy picaron Max para evitar que Kai se molestara por la pregunta y provocara un caos.

— No, aun no— Contestó Mathilda— . ¿Y tu Brooklin? ¿Tienes novia?

— No— comentó cortantemente Brooklin.

— Eso no está bien. Tienes que experimentar el amor y la belleza del estar enamorado— le dijo muy seria Mathilda a Brooklin.

— Bueno es hora de irnos— habló Tala mirando su reloj.

En una gran mansión era la recepción de la fiesta, Hiromi llegó al lugar, llevaba puesto lo que había elegido la noche anterior, iba muy contenta. Entró al lugar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio de qué tipo de fiesta era, una muy elegante, demasiado elegante, todas las chicas con un lindo vestido y los hombres con un traje, entró por completo, estaba totalmente sorprendida, se sentía como un pez pequeño en una gran pecera.

Comenzó a caminar por el lugar, todo el mundo comenzaba a observarla raro, se burlaban de su atuendo, no era el adecuado para estar en una fiesta de esas, y eso Hiromi lo acababa de descubrir. De pronto se acercaron Reyna y sus cómplices.

— Tachibana, llegas tarde— comentó Ming Ming.

— ¿Por qué no vienes con un vestido de noche?— preguntó con ironía Reyna.

— Pero, tú me dijiste que me podía vestir como yo quisiera— contestó algo confundida Hiromi.

— Ah eso… solo bromeaba— concluyó la pelinegra con mucha malicia— , pero que no te apure, disfruta la fiesta.

— Son los F4— gritó una chica, todos voltearon a una de las entradas y ahí estaban los F4 a excepción de Brooklin, con su porte de siempre, vestidos muy elegantes. Comenzaron a caminar para entrar por completo al salón de la fiesta.

Hiromi se fue al patio de la mansión en donde se encontraba una amplia piscina, estaba en una mesa degustando de los bocadillos de la fiesta, un chico de lejos la observaba, muy guapo por cierto. Se acercó hacia ella.

— Hola— saludó el chico.

— Hola— respondió Hiromi.

— Veo que eres muy original— le comentó el chico.

— ¿De verdad? — preguntó algo sonrojada Hiromi.

— La verdad es que ella es única— comentó Reyna acercándose donde estaban ellos— , es famosa por eso en la escuela.

— Incluso se ha acostado con 5 hombres— comentó Ming Ming, las chicas comenzaron a burlarse y el joven se fue de ahí un poco asustado.

— Así que fueron ustedes quienes escribieron eso— dijo Hiromi muy molesta.

— ¿Cómo puedes dudar de nosotras? — preguntó irónicamente Reyna.

— ¿Qué les he hecho yo para que me traten así?— preguntó Hiromi poniéndose de pie.

— Simplemente que no estás a nuestro nivel, no entiendo que haces en nuestra escuela— contestó Reyna viendo a Hiromi con repulsión.

— Porque mejor no te vas de aquí— Agregó Ming Ming — , antes de que tu querido Broooklin te vea y se ría de ti.

Ese último comentario realmente le molesto, pero fue más su tristeza, solo el hecho de pensar que Brooklin podría burlarse de ella. De pronto todos comenzaron a gritar, al otro lado de la piscina que tenía un puente estaba Brooklin que llevaba del brazo a Mathilda, todos fijaron su mirada en ellos, realmente iban elegantes, Brooklin con un traje totalmente en blanco y Mathilda con un lindo vestido color perla. Y si la idea de que Brooklin pensara así de ella le dolio, su corazón se estremeció por completo al verlo con otra chica, verlo tan feliz y sonriente.

— Lo ves, Wheeler ya tiene una mujer, así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones— concluyó Reyna con una gran sonrisa de malvada, en eso tomo una copa y tiro el líquido en la cabeza con cabellos castaños.

— Lo siento, se me cayó— se disculpo Reyna con ironía.

También sus otras dos amigas repitieron la acción mojándola. Hiromi se quedo perpleja, tenía ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, no tenia ánimos de defenderse, no después de ver a Brooklin con ella, con la chica que tanto admira.

— Ay querida, deberías irte no vayas a pescar un resfriado— le dijo muy burlonamente Reyna.

— Si, vete, corre y llora— agregó Ming Ming y las chicas comenzaron a reír.

Todos los presentes y los F4 presenciaron esa escena de lejos, por alguna razón Kai se enojo al ver eso, la ira lo invadió y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Hiromi, no entendia bien el por qué, pero tenia que hacerlo, aunque le ganaron pues Brooklin se acercó primero.

— Pareces un poco mojada— le comentó Brooklin a Hiromi muy tranquilo, Kai se paró en seco antes de llegar viendo lo que pasaba, en eso Brooklin levanto la mano con un pañuelo blanco ofreciéndoselo a Hiromi para que se secara la cara. Hiromi levanto lentamente las manos y tomo el pañuelo con mucha delicadez.

— Gracias— dijo muy tiernamente Hiromi al chico pálido.

Kai se quedo muy sorprendido y un poco… ¿molesto?.

— Que ceremonia de bienvenida más interesante— comentó Mathilda acercándose donde estaban Hiromi y Brooklin.

— Mathilda-san, que hermosa te ves hoy— dijo Reyna acercándose a la chica seguida de sus amigas.

— Les quiero dar las gracias por haber venido a la fiesta— comentó Mathilda con una gran sonrisa, las otras chicas estaban fascinadas de hablar con Mathilda, pero de pronto la modelo agarro una botella de champagne y la abrió, el liquido salió disparado hacia las chicas y comenzó a mojarlas, en eso las tres niñas se hicieron para atrás y cayeron a la alberca, Hiromi se quedó totalmente sorprendida, todos veían la escena divertidos y sorprendidos, en especial los F4.

— ¿Por qué me estas ayudando? — preguntó Hiromi, la cual estaba en una gran habitación, con una bata de baño, mientras que Mathilda estaba eligiendo ropa.

— Brooklin mencionó a una chica muy interesante— Contestó la modelo mientras seguía buscando un vestido en su guardarropa— , supe que eras tú en el momento que te vi.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó un poco extrañada Hiromi mientras que Mathilda agarraba un vestido muy lindo y caminaba a la sección de zapatos.

— Brooklin nunca ha mostrado interés alguno en las chicas y a ti incluso se ofreció a ayudarte— Comentó Mathilda mientras buscaba un par de zapatos, Hiromi vio el pañuelo que le dio Brooklin y se estremeció—. Quizá, Brooklin se ha enamorado de ti.

— Eso no puede ser, eso nunca ocurriría— contestó la chica de pelo castaño muy nerviosa, siento su rostro arder al máximo.

— Ten. Ponte eso, por favor— dijo la modelo enseñándole el vestido con un par de zapatos hermosos.

Estaban todos en el salón esperando a que la festejada regresara, los F4 estaban sentados juntos en cuatro sillas muy elegantes, de pronto bajaron por las escaleras Mathilda junto con Hiromi, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos al ver el aspecto de Hiromi.

Ella traía puestos unos zapatos de tacón color plata muy brillantes, un vestido largo color blanco de seda, era sin tirantes el vestido y el cabello que se había dejado crecer lucia ahora un poco ondulado con un listón color blanco, un collar y aretes de diamantes, realmente lucia como una muñeca, todos la miraban impresionados por lo linda que lucía, hasta los F4, Brooklin no perdió el tiempo y se levantó de su silla para acercarse a Hiromi.

— Te ves muy linda— le dijo Brooklin a Hiromi con una linda sonrisa, Hiromi no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario y comenzó a sonreírle a Brooklin.

Por otro lado, Kai no le quitaba la mirada a la chica, veía con enojo como ella sonreía tan feliz.

— _¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Cómo quieres que sonría con esto? — Gritó enojada Hiromi viendo fijamente al Hiwatari._

Recordó Sasuke apretando su puño, esa tipa como se atrevía a sonreír después de lo que le dijo, estaba molesto, era igual que cuando él la vistió elegante, ¿Por qué con Brooklin si sonreía y con él no? Sus ropas eran mas lujosas, mas bonitas y caras. Se puso de pie y se acercó donde estaba Brooklin.

— ¿Qué locura te ha causado el que te guste esta chica?— Preguntó Kai a su amigo realmente enojado— . Esta chica ha recibido la tarjeta roja.

— Eres tan molesto como siempre— comentó Mathilda muy tranquila— . Kai, ¿no te parece que ella está muy linda?

— Incluso aunque seas Mathilda, no te permito que me hables de ese modo— contestó Kai muy molesto acercándose a Mathilda y a Hiromi.

— Bien, entonces yo— Agregó Brooklin acercándose para ponerse en medio de Kai y las chicas— no te permito que le hables así a Mathilda— lo dijo muy amenazador a su amigo viéndolo de frente.

Kai apretó el puño y le soltó un gran golpe a Brooklin que lo alejo de donde estaba, Hiromi y Mathilda se quedaron muy sorprendidas por lo que paso, los otros dos chicos F4 se acercaron atrás de Kai para tratar de calmarlo, Brooklin simplemente se tocaba el rostro donde fue atacado, giró para ver de frente a y este se enojo aun mas, comenzó a caminar para darle otro golpe de nuevo pero Hiromi reaccionó.

— Espera un momento— lo dijo empujando a Kai con fuerza, haciendo que también ella se cayera, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, boquiabiertos.

— ¿Qué demonios…? — comentó Tala.

— Esto no esta tan mal— agregó Max muy sonriente.

Todos veían a los chicos que se cayeron, pero no era lo que esperaban ver, en la caída Kai giró y cayó arriba de Hiromi de tal forma que sin poder evitarlo terminaron con sus labios unidos en un beso, ambos se veían a los ojos, se quedaron inmóviles, fue algo que ninguno de los dos se esperaba.

* * *

Y que les pareció…ahh espero que les guste…asi que no se olviden de dejar sus reviews ….porfa no les cuesta nada para saber si realmente debo de seguir o si debo pensar en un nuevo fic..todo esta en sus manos…

Y AHORA A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW:

Sara : Quiero agradecerte ya que fuiste la primera en dejar un review…eso significa que vas a tener mucha suerte…XD…en fin y con respecto al nombre del colegio…jajja a mi tbm me da risa…continua leyendo…Sayonara.

Guest : Gracias y que bueno que te guste voy a tratar de seguir actualizando lo mas rápido posible…Sayonara

(no se porq pero no aparece tu nombre pero igual te respondo): See…algo me dice q va a pasar algo entre esos dos porq ya sabs..del amor al odio hay un solo paso...XD…vamso a ver q pasa..gracias por leerme..Sayonara

Y es todo por hoy…cuídense y hay los vidrios!...Atte: Ziodimi Hiwatachi Uchiharu


	3. Adios Brooklin Wheeler

**Hola como anda esa gente... espero q la estén pasando bien…y bueno como ya se habrán dado cuenta estoy aquí para actualizar…. Y obviamente ****recuerden que esta historia es una adaptación (osea no es mia), pero una chica muy linda llamada LUSHIANA me dio permiso para publicar….**

**Además los personajes de Bayblade no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc….Ahora a leer….**

CAPITULO 3: ADIOS BROOKLIN WHEELER

— ¿Se besaron?— gritó muy sorprendida Mariam.

Ambas se encontraban trabajando en la tienda de dangos, inmediatamente Hiromi se acercó a ella tratando de callarla, había llamado la atención de unos clientes.

— No lo digas tan algo— regañó la de pelos castaños muy nerviosa.

— Pero, ¡eso es genial!, Hiromi— contestó Mariam muy entusiasmada dándole codazos a Hiromi por su gran acción.

— ¡No es genial!, ¡no está bien en absoluto!— comentó Hiromi muy molesta e indignada.

— ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó Mariam muy confundida— . A ti te gusta ¿no?

— ¿Gustarme?, imposible— gritó Kai muy molesto a sus amigos quienes estaban jugando en la mansión Hiwatari. Estaba harto que lo unico que comentaban era sobre eso.

— ¿No fue a Brooklin al que besaste?— preguntó muy impresionada Mariam al comprender lo que realmente pasó.

— ¡Fue un momento horroroso!— contestó Hiromi muy impactada y asustada recordando lo sucedido.

— Pero, ¿Por qué?— Cuestionó Mariam muy intrigada— . ¿Por qué alguien que te considera un enemigo querría besarte?

— Por eso pienso que hacen la pareja perfecta. ¿No te parece?— agregó Max muy divertido mientras movía una pieza del mahjong.

— ¡Debes estar bromeando!— reclamó Kai muy molesto al rubio.

— Caerse y besarse por accidente, eso solo ocurre en los fanfictions_ (XD)_— habló Tala burlándose del peligris.

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que bese a esa sucia pobretona a propósito?— Kai se exaltó poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Claro que eso es posible!— habló la rubia jefa de las chicas acercándose a ellas muy determinadamente.

— Judy-san— dijeron Hiromi y Mariam con una gotita de sudor en la frente.

— Pero, ¿Por qué razón? — Cuestionó la rubia mirando fijamente a las chicas—, tu mayor enemigo te robo el primer beso para darte la mayor experiencia traumática en tu vida— La rubia miraba fijamente a su empleada— , entonces ustedes dos están destinados a estar juntos— agregó muy emocionada.

— No puede ser— comentó Hiromi muy impresionada y asustada.

— ¡Tu primer beso robado por el hombre al que más odias!— Dijo la rubia muy seria— ¡Y además delante del chico que te gusta!

— Judy-san, ¿no cree que esta siendo un poco dura con Hiromi?— preguntó preocupada Mariam al ver un aura negra que se ponía en su amiga.

— Y ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer beso?— cuestionó la rubia muy intrigada a la chica, la cual se quedo sin palabras.

— ¡Ese no fue mi primer beso! —aclaró Kai un poco nervioso mientras veía a sus amigos sentados en los sillones.

— Pero si no me equivoco, en serio este ha sido tu primer beso— comentó Max muy pensativo.

— ¡Que te digo que no lo fue!— siguió reclamando Kai.

— Es la verdad Kai, te he visto con mujeres pero nunca he visto que las beses— dijo Tala muy serio.

— Tala tiene razón, nunca besas a ninguna chica, ¿Qué acaso estabas guardando tus labios para la mujer indicada? — preguntó Max con un tono muy picaron.

— ¡Claro que no!, idiota— explotó Kai algo nervioso y sentándose en el sillón para tomar un vaso de whisky, se quedó muy pensativo. Pensándolo bien, ese realmente había sido su primer beso, normalmente Kai cuando estaba con mujeres no las besaba, sentía que eso era algo especial que solo se lo daría a la chica que se le mereciera, aunque también pensaba que no había ninguna chica merecedora de sus labios.

El trabajo había terminado, así que Hiromi y su amiga caminaban en la calle camino a sus hogares, la chica de ojos chocolates miraba aquel pañuelo que le ofreció Brooklin en la fiesta, lo veía con cierta melancolía y tristeza.

— ¡Ah!— soltó un gran suspiro Hiromi— . Ya no podre volver a las escaleras de emergencia— dijo muy resignada mirando el pañuelo mientras caminaba junto con su amiga.

— Hiromi, es tu oportunidad. ¿Por qué no se le confiesas tus sentimientos?— Sugirió su amiga viéndola con preocupación— . ¿No te parece?

— ¿Eh? — se asustó Hiromi.

— "Aunque haya pasado eso, la única persona en mi corazón sigues siendo tú"— dijo Mariam imitando la voz de Hiromi.

— ¡Como si yo pudiera decir eso!— dijo Hiromi un poco molesta pero también nerviosa— . Además, ya tiene a Mathilda— agregó con un poco de tristeza.

— Pero, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar, no debes perder las esperanzas— comentó Mariam para animar a su amiga— . Además, tú como sabes, a lo mejor si le gustas.

Hiromi recordó cuando lucia aquel vestido elegante, las palabras de Brooklin— "Te ves muy linda"— repitió la chica.

— ¿Eh? –Mariam miro fijamente a su amiga.

— Él dijo que me veía linda— recordó con una gran sonrisa aquel momento, apretó fuertemente el pañuelo en su pecho.

— ¿Eh?— su amiga parecía más confundida.

— Brooklin Wheeler— Relató la chica de ojos chocolates— . Me miro tras haberme cambiado de ropa y dijo que estaba linda— terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿En serio?— preguntó Mariam sorprendida, Hiromi asintió con la cabeza— . ¿El príncipe azul te dijo eso?— volvió a preguntar con más emoción, de nueva cuenta su amiga le confirmo.

Tres de los miembros de los F4 iban en una gran limosina blanca dando una vuelta en la ciudad. Solían hacer eso para no aburrirse.

— No puedo olvidarme de lo que me hizo Brooklin— gritó enojado Kai mientras tomaba whisky en un vaso, sus otros dos amigos iban jugando ajedrez.

— No seas así, Kai. Deberías de perdonarlo— sugirió Max mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez.

— Si él se disculpa conmigo, lo perdonare— contestó con arrogancia el peligris haciendo que sus dos amigos rodaran los ojos.

— Bueno Mariam, nos vemos mañana— se despidió Hiromi de su amiga para agarrar cada quien su camino a casa.

— Hasta mañana— se despidió Mariam caminando en la dirección contraria que Hiromi que caminaba por la acera, veía a carros ir y venir, no les tomo mucha importancia.

— Eh, ¿esa no es Hiromi Tachibana?— preguntó Tala mientras veía pasar a esa chica por la ventana de la limosina.

— ¿Deberíamos parar el coche, Kai?— preguntó con un tono muy picaron Max y con una gran sonrisa, Kai giro disimuladamente a la ventana y la vio, veía como caminaba muy tranquila y sonriente, por alguna razón eso lo puso algo serio, más de lo que ya estaba, además de que se puso algo nervioso aunque supo ocultarlo muy bien.

— No seas idiota. El coche no se detiene— sentenció Kai con una gran seriedad. Aunque no podía dejar de ver a la chica, cuando el choche paso junto a ella, para Kai todo se volvió en cámara lenta, verla caminar, verla de nuevo, había algo dentro de él que hacía que cada vez que veía a esa chica despertara, pero no sabía que era.

En la mansión de los Tsudo, se encontraban Brooklin junto con Mathilda cenando, estaban cerca de aquella piscina donde sucedió el accidente de la noche pasada. Brooklin siempre prefería la compañía de Mathilda que sus amigos. Aunque a veces era mejor para él estar solo.

— Deberías arreglar las cosas con Kai— sugirió la chica de cabellos rosados mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante.

— Al final, se ha puesto muy susceptible— agregó Brooklin muy tranquilo mientras tomaba de su tasa.

— Tal vez sea así— dijo Mathilda en un suspiro soltando la mano de Brooklin y tomando su tasa para darle un sorbo.

— Pero lo que me hizo enfadar fue como te habló— comentó Brooklin muy molesto, pero tranquilo.

— Pero— habló Mathilda— , cuando Kai e Hiromi se besaron ¿no estabas algo celoso de él?— preguntó Mathilda muy sonriente y picaronamente.

— ¿Eh?— se sorprendió Brooklin.

— Ella te gusta, yo lo sé— Concluyó Mathilda dejando su tasa en la mesa— Deberías darte una oportunidad— y le regalo una linda sonrisa al chico.

— No lo puedo creer— comentó muy serio y triste a la vez el joven pálido.

— ¿Eh?— se confundió Mathilda.

— Conoces mis verdaderos sentimientos— Dijo Brooklin viendo a la nada— y aun así insistes en que me busque a alguien— se levantó del lugar muy molesto— de verdad no te entiendo— Y sin más salió del lugar dejando a Mathilda sola, la chica se levantó muy preocupada.

— ¡Brooklin!— gritó mientras lo seguía a la salida.

Al parecer Hiromi no tenía suerte desde hace mucho tiempo, mientras seguía su caminata comenzó a llover lentamente, Hiromi apresuró su paso para que la lluvia no la mojara más, pero demasiado tarde, la lluvia había soltado toda su fuerza, tuvo que refugiarse en un hueco mientras pasaba todo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar quien se acercaba. Definitivamente, el mundo es muy pequeño.

—Brooklin, espera—gritó Mathilda desesperada bajo la lluvia siguiendo al chico.

Cuando escuchó aquel grito se puso algo nerviosa, se asomó para ver de qué se trataba y como a diez metros de ella iba corriendo Brooklin hacia donde estaba ella, eso la puso muy nerviosa y emocionada, pero vio que atrás iba Mathilda persiguiéndolo.

—Es por esto por lo que volví de Seúl—gritó Mathilda alcanzando a Brooklin, poco antes de que llegara en donde estaba Hiromi, la cual se escondió para no ser vista, el chico se detuvo sin girar—. Porque quería vivir por mí misma—siguió diciendo Mathilda quien se detuvo a dos metros de Brooklin, ambos estaban agitados por haber corrido y totalmente mojados—. He decidido volver allí—Brooklin giro para verla de frente—para realizar mi sueño de convertirme en una gran médico, para poder abandonar el apellido Tsudo—Brooklin la miraba muy atento y algo triste, mientras que Mathilda se expresaba con cierta nostalgia en sus palabras—. No quiero depender de la fortuna que pueda heredar de la familia Tsudo, pero si quiero seguir viviendo en Seúl como una persona común y corriente.

Brooklin estaba muy serio y reflexionaba las palabras que le decía ella, mientras que Hiromi escuchaba todo eso un poco triste. Esas palabras le habían llegado muy profundo y la dejaron muy pensativa.

Ya estaba toda la familia Tachibana reunida en la mesa para cenar, como siempre su familia estaban platicando de cosas sin sentido, de como les fue en su día y demás. Hiromi no dejaba de pensar en lo que escucho de aquella chica, no era fácil, ahora sabía que Brooklin sentía algo por ella, no quiso estar mucho en la mesa así que se fue de ahí sin decir más.

Entró a su habitación y se acostó en su cama, de nueva cuenta saco aquel pañuelo que le dio Brooklin, no podía dejar de verlo y de acariciarlo, lo apretaba contra su pecho y sacaba un lindo suspiro al pensar en el dueño de aquel pedazo de tela. Se levantó muy emocionada a lavar el pañuelo y a plancharlo, lo dejo impecable, quería devolvérselo a Brooklin muy limpio para que él se quedara con una grata sorpresa.

En la escuela llegó Hiromi muy emocionada a aquellas escaleras de emergencia con la esperanza de encontrarse con él, pero no hubo nada, no hubo nadie. Se fue directo a la cafetería para ver si se lo encontraba ahí, pero tampoco estaba, se sentó en una mesa sola y siguió viendo el pañuelo, de pronto se acercaron Reyna y su grupo de amigas, junto con otros chicos.

—Parece que Yamashito Salima no volverá a la escuela—Comentó Reyna sujetando su cintura—. ¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de venir? Es tu culpa que ella se haya ido.

Hiromi se quedó en shock, no se esperaba que eso pasara, salió corriendo de ahí, tenía que confirmar que eso era verdad.

Una mansión muy grande, no tan grande como la Hiwatari, pero aun así era linda, Hiromi llego a la habitación de Salima y la vio ahí acostada muy deprimida, se sentó en una silla junto a la cama mientras que la pelirroja estaba sentada en la cama.

—Es verdad, no pienso volver a la escuela—comentó Salima cabizbaja.

—Lo siento, todo es culpa mía—agregó Hiromi muy triste.

—No—contestó Salima muy tranquila—. Hiromi, escuche que en la fiesta te besaste con Hiwatari. ¿Es verdad?—preguntó muy intrigada la pelirroja.

—¿Qué beso? Eso fue un accidente—contestó inmediatamente Hiromi con un poco de vergüenza.

Salima la miro y se dio cuenta de que había algo más, se molestó con esa actitud y le dio la espalda a Hiromi y no entendía, pero no quería tomar las cosas mal, así que quiso creer que ella quería descansar así que se despidió y se fue del lugar, cuando se fue Salima giro para ver el lugar que usaba Hiromi el cual fulminaba con una mirada muy aterradora.

Hiromi salió corriendo del lugar, como se había salido de la escuela sin permiso tenía que regresar, pero la casa de Salima si estaba muy lejos de ahí, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban cuando iba a cruzar un paso peatonal un choche se detuvo enfrente de ella, cosa que le asusto mucho a la chica, la cual se detuvo viendo aquel auto, de pronto se bajó el vidrio de la puerta de atrás.

—Lo que me faltaba—dijo la chica con un rostro de fastidio al ver quien estaba en ese auto, Kai Hiwatari.

En eso volteo Kai a ver quien estaba afuera, según él no se había dado cuenta, pero en realidad la había visto correr de lejos y ordeno al chofer que la interceptara en aquel paso de peatones.

—¡Oh! Eres tú—Dijo Kai muy serio y como si no supiera nada de nada—. Que coincidencia.

—Si te detienes aquí los peatones se molestaran—comentó Hiromi para poder cambiar de tema y así poder librarse de él.

—Así que te saltas las clases, ¿eh?—comentó Kai bajándose del auto.

—A ti que te importa, además también tú te estás saltando las clases—dijo Hiromi tratando de defenderse.

—Pues yo ya me voy a clases—dijo Kai.

—A si, pues yo también ya me voy—dijo Hiromi dando media vuelta para alejarse de ahí.

—Eh, espera… —gritó Kai e Hiromi se detuvo—El otro día cuando me besaste… —comentó Kai mientras Hiromi se quedaba petrificada escuchando—Estabas buscando ese beso ¿no?—preguntó con mucha arrogancia el chico a lo que Hiromi reaccionó y se dio media vuelta muy indignada.

—¿Has perdido el juicio, idiota? La verdad es que no te entiendo—dijo muy molesta pero también confundida, harta de esa situación comenzó a caminar para alejarse de él.

—Te llevo a la escuela—dijo Kai, más que como pregunta como una orden, cosa que molesto mucho a Hiromi.

—No, gracias, puedo llegar caminando—dijo Hiromi para seguir caminando.

—Oye, espera—dijo Kai mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame!—gritó Hiromi mientras forcejeaba con el chico, pudo soltarse y sin pensarlo salió corriendo de ahí, Kai se quedo muy confuso, pero tuvo un impulso y comenzó a seguirla.

Ambos corrían por la acera, Hiromi era rápida, así que le costó mucho a Kai alcanzarla. Cruzó un auto deportivo que cruzaba cerca de donde corrían Hiromi y Kai, iba una pareja.

—Mira, ¿ese no es Kai?—preguntó el hombre que iba conduciendo, veía correr a Kai tras una jovencita.

—Ese Kai, no cambia, creo que tendré que darle otra lección—dijo ahora la chica que iba en el lugar del copiloto.

El auto dio vuelta en U de una forma estrepitosa y se fue en dirección a donde iban los dos jóvenes. Kai seguía a Hiromi rápidamente, no se explicaba como una chica fuera más rápida que él, al parecer el alcohol ya hizo su trabajo en su cuerpo, un coche deportivo los adelanto, pero él no le dio mucha importancia y vio como ella giraba en una esquina, sabía que ya la alcanzaría, giro en la esquina.

—Kai, no seas tan engreído—escuchó el peligris al mismo tiempo en el que recibió un golpe en la cara, inmediatamente Kai cayó al suelo, de nuevo aquella escena, de nuevo lo golpeaban, Hiromi se detuvo para ver qué pasaba, se quedó anonadada con lo que vio, era una mujer la que lo golpeaba.

Kai estaba en el suelo y giro para ver al causante de eso, cuando levanto la cara recibió una patada en la cara. Hiromi seguía viendo sorprendida por la escena que veía, aquella chica giro para darle la espalda a Kai que aún seguía en el suelo, ella comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaba Hiromi, la cual estaba aterrada, sorprendida, pero a la vez alegre de que aquella chica le quitara de encima a Kai, aquella mujer miro hacia un coche estacionado cerca con un hombre recargado, Hiromi sentía que ya los conocía, aquel hombre se acercó a la mujer.

—¿Eh? Dile a tu mujer que se calme, hermano—gritó Kai poniéndose de pie mientras limpiaba una línea de sangre en su boca.

—¿Hermano?—Hiromi veía a esas dos personas, el joven alto, apuesto, muy elegante, ojos y cabello color grises, mientras que ella era alta, delgada muy elegante y de cabello negro.

Aquellas dos personas se le acercaron a Hiromi y cuando las tuvo más cerca por fin pudo recordar, son esas mismas personas que vio en unas fotografías en la mansión Hiwatari. La mujer de cabellos negros se le acerco a Hiromi muy sonriente.

—Hola—saludó aquella linda mujer. Hiromi aún seguía impactada por lo que paso, no comprendía del todo.

Llegaron a la escuela en aquel lujoso auto, solo iban aquella mujer e Hiromi, al parecer los hermanos se quedaron platicando y reflexionando sobre lo que paso, cuando llegaron a la puerta todos los estudiantes estaban emocionados por ver llegar a aquel carro.

—¿Por qué Hiromi Tachibana viene junto con Azura-san?—preguntó molesta la pelinegra de Reyna.

Se estacionó en la entrada de la escuela e Hiromi se bajó del carro, Azura hizo lo mismo y se fue al lado de la pequeña adolescente.

—Me puedes encontrar siempre en esta dirección—dijo Azura mientras le daba una tarjeta de presentación.

—Si—Hiromi tomo el papel, no sabía que decir, si darle las gracias o salir corriendo asustada, miro el papel y se impresiono—. ¿Osawa?—preguntó impresionada.

—Si me llamas acudiré rápidamente a ti—dijo la chica de cabellos negros subiéndose a su automóvil.

—¿Eh?—veía Hiromi a la chica ya arriba del auto.

—Estaré unos días en Tokio, cuando pueda te llamo para ir a comer ¿de acuerdo?—dijo mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Disculpa, ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?—cuestionó la chica un poco tímida.

—Parece ser que mi tonto cuñadito te ha estado dando problemas, más bien diría, me recuerdas mucho a mí—agregó con una linda sonrisa mientras encendía el auto.

—Pero si tú y yo ni nos parecemos físicamente, es decir… —dijo confundida la chica de ojos chocolates.

Azura soltó una risa muy alegre—Kai puede que sea algo duro, pero quizás realmente este enamorado de ti, Hiromi—agregó muy seria.

—¿Qué?—se sorprendió mucho Hiromi por ese comentario.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos. Llámame cuando quieras—y se fue en su coche, todos estaban impresionados por ver a una de las personas más importantes de Japon.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Hiromi en un susurro.

Iban entrando Kai y el otro joven parecido a él a una habitación en la mansión Hiwatari. Aquel hombre mayor, tan sereno y tranquilo como siempre.

—Deberías controlar más a tu mujer Brian, ¿ya viste como me dejo la cara?—gritó Kai arrojándose a un enorme sillón. Estaba bastante irritado.

—Ya cálmate, no fue para tanto—comentó tranquilamente Brian.

—Más respeto jovencito—Comentó Azura la cual estaba en el fondo en un sillón leyendo una revista—. ¡Hola mi amor!—saludó a su esposo.

Ambos Hiwatari se acercaron a la mujer por un lado Kai se sentó en un sillón para dos personas y Brian se sentó junto a su mujer en un sillón de tres personas.

—¿Qué pasó Kai? ¿Aun sigues molesto?—Preguntó muy irónica su cuñada—. Mis disculpas por lo de antes.

—Bueno, ya como sea—dijo Kai volviendo a su estado de ánimo normal—. Y ¿a qué han vuelto a Tokio?

—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la empresa de Azura—comentó Brian muy tranquilo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo duraran aquí?—cuestionó el Hiwatari menor.

—Una semana—dijo Brian sacando su móvil ya que estaba recibiendo una llamando—, disculpen—se levantó del asiento y salió de aquella habitación dejando a Azura y a Kai solos, los cuales estaban muy serios.

—Entonces, Kai—Azura se sentó junto al chico.

—Hmp—dijo sin decir más el peligris.

—¿Te gusta esa chica?—preguntó muy risueña la joven.

—¿Eh?—dijo Kai muy serio.

—Estoy hablando de esa chica, Hiromi, a la que estabas persiguiendo—le comento Azura mientras miraba fijamente a su cuñado.

—¿A qué viene tu pregunta?—Contestó Kai fríamente—. Eso nunca sucederá.

Azura lo miró y comenzó a hacerle ojitos, Kai se sonrojo muy poco, cosa que la chica no noto.

—Si no eres un poco más amable con ella, te acabara dejando—le dijo un poco más seria Azura.

Eso dejo muy pensativo a Kai, en realidad no sabía bien lo que le pasaba con aquella chica, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, estaba Hiromi caminando por aquel pasillo que lleva a las escaleras de emergencias, llevaba el pañuelo en las manos, tenía tantas ganas de verlo, así que tomo aire y se fue caminando a aquella puerta, no se dio cuenta que a su espalda estaba Kai Hiwatari observándola.

Abrió la puerta y entró, bajo lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar al primer nivel y se asomó para ver si se encontraba Brooklin, pero no estaba, miro hacia afuera y dio un gran suspiro.

—Quiero verte de nuevo—dijo en una voz lo suficientemente alta para que alguien la escuchara, se escuchó un ruido, la puerta se había abierto, eso alerto a Hiromi.

—¿A quién quieres ver de nuevo?—preguntó Broooklin mientras bajaba a donde estaba ella, se recargo en la pared como siempre viendo hacia el exterior, Hiromi por su parte apretaba el pañuelo.

—Bueno, yo… —pero fue interrumpida.

—Mathilda está muy ocupada arreglando sus asuntos antes de volver a Seúl.

—Entonces se va—Comentó Hiromi guardando el pañuelo—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Ella es ese tipo de personas que si quieren hacer algo, nada los detiene—comento Brooklin dando una gran sonrisa, típica de él, pero esta vez no era como siempre, había un dolor oculto en esa mascara de felicidad, Hiromi lo noto y se puso cabizbaja, le daba tristeza ver a Brooklin así.

Mientras platicaban, cuenta no se dieron de que Kai los observaba desde la puerta donde ellos entran a ese lugar, Kai aún no comprendía porque cuando los vio juntos sintió algo extraño, un vacío dentro de él, una desesperación que no supo a que se debía, no quiso tomarle mucha importancia y mejor se alejó del lugar para que nadie lo viera.

—¿Quieres verla?—preguntó Brooklin muy tranquilo.

—¿Eh? –contestó Hiromi.

—¿Quieres volver a ver a Mathilda? Hace rato comentaste que querías ver a alguien de nuevo, ¿es a Mathilda?

—Ah, si—sonrió algo nerviosa, pero aliviada de que no descubriera a quien se refería.

—Disculpe señorita, el joven Wheeler vino a visitarla—entró un señor ya de edad avanzada a una habitación en donde estaba Mathilda, tras de él iban Hiromi y Brooklin.

—Hola—saludó alegremente Mathilda.

—Hola—contestaron al unisón Hiromi y Brooklin.

—Quiere darte las gracias por lo que paso en la fiesta—comenzó a hablar Brooklin.

—No hace falta—contestó amablemente Mathilda.

—¿Y tu madre? ¿Aun sigue molesta?—preguntó Brooklin.

—Ha acabado aceptando—contestó un poco seria la chica del ahora cabello largo

—Bueno, voy a saludar a tu madre—dijo Brooklin saliendo de la habitación.

—Está un poquito desordenado pero puedes pasar—dijo Mathilda volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Realmente te estás preparando para marcharte—dijo Hiromi un poco tímida viendo como Mathilda preparaba unas maletas.

—Todavía me falta una semana, pero es mejor tener todo preparado—comentó mientras doblaba una ropa.

—Entonces te vas para siempre—dijo Hiromi un poco triste.

—Es lo que he decidido—contestó con una gran sonrisa.

La chica de cabellos castaños comenzó a observar esa gran habitación, era tan grande y espaciosa, más grande que su propia casa, pero su mirada se detuvo en dos fotografías, en una estaban cuatro niños y una niña y en la otra la misma niña con uno de los niños. Era obvio de quien se trataba.

—Esos somos los F4 y yo de niños—Le dijo Mathilda ya que vio cómo se interesó por esa fotografía—, la otra de de Brooklin y mía—agregó.

—Ese es el tipo de sonrisa que jamás le he visto—Comentó Hiromi viendo que en la segunda fotografía Brooklin sonreía como nunca, siempre sonríe, pero esa sonrisa era única y especial—. A él realmente le gusta ella, desde siempre—dijo en un susurro para ella sola y con un poco de tristeza.

Medito por un momento, a pesar de que le daba tristeza aceptar que Brooklin jamás seria para ella, pero tenía que hacer algo para verlo feliz.

—Mathilda, por favor no te vayas a Seúl—Dijo casi en un grito—, hazlo por Brooklin, él realmente te aprecia, siempre sonríe, pero cuando tú estás con él su sonrisa cambia, es más dulce y más tierna, por favor no te vayas, quédate aquí—dijo en un tono muy suplicante.

Brooklin terminó de saludar a la madre de Mathilda y se dispuso a volver con las chicas, camino lento y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que tenían ambas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo—Contestó Mathilda muy seria—, yo ya tome una decisión y es lo que me hace feliz, seguir mi camino. ¿Lo comprendes?

—Si, lo comprendo—contestó Hiromi más tranquila.

Salió de la casa de Mathilda, esas palabras la dejaron pensando, nunca pensó en ella solo en él. Ella tenia derecho de irse y hacer su vida como mejor le pareciera. Brooklin se encontraba recargado en una pared y detuvo a Hiromi algo serio, mas de lo normal.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó Brooklin.

—Yo solo… -dijo Hiromi un tanto nerviosa.

—Hazme un favor y no te vuelvas a meter en mis asuntos—Sentenció Brooklin—. O dime de que sirvió, nada va a cambiar.

—Lo… lo siento—esas palabras le dolieron Hiromi, salió corriendo del lugar, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, soltó su llanto amargamente, se sentía tan mal, que Brooklin pensara que lo único que hiso fue para meterse en lo que no le importa, ella realmente quería ayudar, pero salió todo mal, se sentía culpable de todo.

El heredero Hiwatari aún seguía muy afectado, se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿por qué aquella chica le afectaba tanto?, ¿por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Aquella niña solo es una plebeya, seguía pensando, pero el coraje que tenía al haberla visto con Brooklin lo invadió totalmente, llego a un antro, quería distraerse, tomar, tener chicas, pero no podía, no estaba cómodo, lo único que pudo hacer fue desahogarse golpeando a un grupo de chicos que estaban en aquel lugar, golpeaba uno por uno, al igual que recibía una paliza de aquellos chicos, pero eso no le importó, quería desquitarse, quería dejar de pensar en esa _castaña_.

En el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, muchas personas esperando para salir del país, otras llegando apenas. Ahí se encontraban Mathilda, Kai, Max y Tala.

—Mathilda—Llamo Kai a la chica—, sobre lo que paso en la fiesta… —dijo el peligris un poco incómodo ya que usualmente no pedía disculpas, pero sabía cuándo aceptar sus errores.

—Lo entiendo—contestó Mathilda con una sonrisa, comprendiendo lo que quería decir.

—Venimos a desearte lo mejor—agregó Max acercándose a ese par.

—Les deseo lo mismo, a los tres—contestó Mathilda acercándose a los otros jóvenes—, le dicen adiós a Brooklin de mi parte—dijo con un poco de seriedad. Giro para ver un panel donde marcaban los vuelos, suspiro y comenzó a caminar, le dolía no despedirse de Brooklin, pero no podía detenerse por él.

—¡Mathilda!—gritó alguien a lo lejos y la chica de ojos rosas giro, era Hiromi corriendo hacia donde estaba, Mathilda sonrió y fue acercándose también a ella, mientras que los F4 veían la escena, Kai era el más atento.

—Has venido—dijo Mathilda cuando Hiromi se acercó.

—Lo siento, llego tarde—comentó Hiromi un poco agitada por haber corrido, se quedó seria y vio al fondo donde estaban los chicos, pero vio que faltaba alguien—. ¿Brooklin?—preguntó Hiromi.

—No ha venido—Comentó un poco seria Mathilda—, todavía sigue siendo como un niño—comentó un poco más sonriente—. Bueno, es hora de irme—Agregó Mathilda muy sonriente—muchas gracias por haber venido—comenzó a caminar a la salida para abordar el avión, agitaba su mano despidiéndose de todos, igual Hiromi agitaba su mano hasta que la silueta de aquella chica desapareció, la niña de cabellos castaños soltó un gran suspiro.

—¡Brooklin!—escuchó Hiromi, era Max que estaba enfrente de ella, viendo para su dirección, Hiromi giro y ahí lo encontró el chico pálido, todos los F4 se acercaron al chico mientras que Hiromi simplemente los veía de lejos.

—¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?—preguntó Tala.

—Desde hace una hora—contestó Brooklin con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué no te acercaste?—preguntó Max un poco molesto con su amigo.

—Quería observarlos—contestó Brooklin.

—Serás un idiota—gritó Hiromi—. ¡Ve tras de ella!—ordenó mientras corría hasta donde estaba Brooklin—. Si la amas, debes de ir tras ella—agregó un poco seria. Brooklin solo la observaba muy serio—. ¿Te conformaras con solo verla?—Gritó Hiromi muy enfadada—. ¿ y tú te consideras un hombre?

— Lo voy a hacer— habló Brooklin al ver que Hiromi se callaba.

— ¿Eh?— agregó Hiromi.

— Me voy a Seúl— contestó muy sonriente Brooklin, con aquella sonrisa que solo Mathilda le provocaba, mostrando un boleto de avión.

— Brooklin— dijo Tala sorprendido por la noticia.

— Debe estar bromeando— dijo Max aun sin creer lo que escucho.

— Tachibana— Brooklin se acercó a la chica— , realmente admiro tu determinación— Ambos se miraban fijamente— . Gracias a tí comprendí muchas cosas— Agregó el chico pálido— . Gracias— y diciendo esto se acercó a ella, Hiromi estaba muy nerviosa, Brooklin se acercó a su frente y le deposito un casto beso, eso sorprendió a la castaña y a los otros chicos, sobre todo a un peligris que observaba atentamente.

Brooklin se alejó de Hiromi y comenzó a caminar a la salida para abordar el avión, se detuvo junto a sus amigos para despedirse.

— Mucha suerte, Brooklin— comentó Tala.

— Si, cuídate mucho, y compra muchas cosas y toma muchas fotos, ¡enserio!— agregó Max muy entusiasmado.

Brooklin miro a Kai el cual estaba muy callado, Brooklin comprendió a la perfección, sabía que Kai no era muy elocuente, pero en su despedida, Hiromi miraba con algo de enojo a Kai, como era posible que no se despidiera de su amigo, Brooklin comenzó a caminar.

— Si alguien te molesta en Seúl, avísanos e iremos los tres de inmediato— dijo Kai con una sonrisa de medio lado, Brooklin giro para verlo, comprendía que eso era un "que te vaya bien" y para Brooklim escuchar eso era suficiente, Hiromi se sorprendió, veía como ambos chicos se miraban con sus clásicas sonrisas, sabía que ellos en esa sonrisa se comunicaban y decían todo lo que sentían, simplemente las palabras sobraban, Brooklin le dedico una última sonrisa a la chica y continuo su camino, Hiromi se sentía extraña, por un lado triste, sabía que había perdido a su primera ilusión de amor, pero feliz, porque sabía que él estaría feliz junto a ella, pero de pronto su mirada se puso en la del otro peligris, algo raro sentía, algo que le agradaba mucho, pero también le aterraba.

Hiromi estaba en su trabajo acomodando las cosas para ya cerrar, le contaba a Mariam lo sucedido con Brooklin y lo que pasó con Kai. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas esos últimos días.

— Mi opinión sobre él ha cambiado un poquito— comentó Hiromi muy tranquila.

— Eso si no me lo esperaba— agregó Mariam.

— Vaya, ese chico parece que está lleno de sorpresas— Dijo Judy viendo hacia la entrada— , todos los hombres que conocí solían ponerse una "mascara de tigre"— Siguió diciendo con un poco de nostalgia en su voz— , así parecían que eran fuertes y agresivos, sin embargo, en el fondo había un gran corazón.

— ¿Mascara de tigre?— cuestionaron ambas chicas un poco confundidas por la anécdota que contaba su jefa.

— Él no dejaba que nadie más viera su propia soledad— Dijo Judy con un gran suspiro— por eso yo era la única que podía comprenderlo— dijo esto y fue saliendo de la habitación un tanto dramática dejando a sus empleadas más confundidas que nunca.

— No tengo ni idea de lo que acaba de decir— comentó Mariam, ambas chicas tenían una gotita en su cabeza.

— Al fin y al cabo no pude devolvérselo— dijo Hiromi en un gran suspiro viendo el pañuelo.

Kai estaba en una sala de estar viendo la televisión, cambiaba de canal cada tres segundos, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso en el aeropuerto, ¿Por qué Brooklin beso a Hiromi? ¿Qué tiene esa chica? Esas preguntas lo atormentaban.

— ¿Qué haces?— Preguntó Azura sentándose junto al chico— ¿y ahora qué te pasa, por qué andas de tan mal humor?

— Hmp— contestó secamente Kai— .Brooklin se fue a Seúl, a seguir a Mathilda.

— Oh, así que era eso, Brooklin hizo lo correcto— comentó Azura quitándole el control a Kai para cambiarle de canal.

— Claro que no, dejo a sus amigos por ir tras ella— contestó Kai mientras le quitaba el control a Azura.

— Cuando amas a alguien quieres hacer lo que sea por esa persona, hacer sacrificios, como alejarte de tus amigos— Comentó la chica de cabello negro viendo a Kai— . Cuando ames a alguien de verdad, entenderás lo que te digo.

Kai giro y la vio atentamente mientras que ella le sonreía. Se estaba hartando de esa situación.

— Pero por mientras, deberías atesorar a la persona que te gusta en este momento, así como yo con tu hermano.

— Eh, ¿hablaban de mí? — preguntó Brian acercándose a ellos, Azura se levantó y lo recibió con un gran beso, Kai siempre había visto eso como algo tonto y cursi, pero esas palabras que le decía su cuñada, realmente comprendía algo, algo que no se esperaba.

Un día nuevo, Hiromi se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, era la hora del almuerzo así que se dispuso a comer, abrió su bento, dio gracias por la comida, se disponía a comer cuando la interrumpieron.

— Que lastima que Brooklin se haya ido— dijo Reyna muy engreída.

—Mathilda ya se fue— agregó Ming Ming.

—Azura muy pronto se ira— finalizó la otra chica.

— Parece que todos los que te defienden se han ido— comentó Reyna con una gran sonrisa malévola, Hiromi no soportaba más.

— Si quieren pelea, adelante— Gritó Hiromi poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a las chicas— no los necesito para defenderme.

— No te hagas la que… — dijo Reyna pero no pudo terminar ya que fue arrojada al suelo, Kai había llegado para ponerse enfrente de Hiromi, Reyna se quedó sorprendida no podía creer lo que había pasado.

— Oh, Kai-san me ha arrojado sin querer— dijo Reyna tratando de justificar el acto violento, sus amigas se acercaron a ella para ayudarla.

— Cierra la boca, estúpida— gritó Kai viendo a las chicas gritonas y volviendo la mirada a Hiromi que estaba frente a él, algo confundida y asustada. Kai suspiro y trago saliva, ¿Cómo decírselo?

— Bien…— dijo Kai un poco serio, pero también nervioso.

— ¿Eh?— Hiromi no entendía nada.

— Domingo, 1 de la tarde, en la plaza del centro, cerca de la estatua — dijo Kai muy serio y con la mirada penetrante, se fue de ahí sin esperar respuesta alguna.

Todos en la cafetería veían la escena, no podían creer, Kai le había pedido una cita a Hiromi, una cita a alguna chica, Kai por lo usual no pide citas, simplemente se enreda con las chicas, dejándolas para ir tras otra chica.

— ¿Por qué Kai Hiwatari le pidió una cita a esta chica pobretona?— preguntaba Reyna preocupada y con el llanto a punto a salir.

— Eso significa que quiere quedar con ella— agregó Ming Ming igual de impactada que su prima. Las tres chicas se miraron y soltaron un gran grito. Hiromi aún seguía en shock, pero ese grito la despertó, salió corriendo del lugar para alcanzar al pedante de Kai, lo alcanzo en un pasillo y comenzó a correr tras él.

— Este… -dijo Hiromi para que Kai se detuviera.

— Hmp— dijo Kai girando para ver a la chica.

— ¿Qué fue lo de ahorita?— cuestionaba la chica.

— Creo que quedó muy claro— contestó Kai fríamente.

— Bueno… es que… — decía Hiromi algo nerviosa.

— Eres una molestia— comentó Kai, cosa que a Hiromi la impresiono, no dijo nada eso realmente la puso triste. Kai noto su rostro y supo que dijo algo que no quería decir— . Hmp. Solo jugaba, nos vemos— finalizo eso y se fue dejando a la chica confundida, realmente confundida.

Llego el domingo, Kai llego a aquella plaza 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada, se sentó en una banca que estaba junto a una estatua veía su reloj, estaba esperando a Hiromi. Era algo muy difícil para él, hacer algo que no estaba acostumbrado, pero necesitaba aclarar lo que le pasaba con esa chica, por más molesto que fuera.

— ¡Si no llega en 15 minutos me largo!— sentenció el chico muy serio.

— ¿No es hoy?— Cuestionó Mariam mientras caminaba junto con Hiromi en el centro de la ciudad— . ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir?

— ¿Por qué debería mal gastar mi domingo con un tipo como él?— Preguntó Hiromi un poco molesta— . Además me llamo molestia, ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?

— Si no vas, va a tomar una seria venganza— agregó Mariam.

— No importa, que espere todo lo que tenga que esperar— dijo Hiromi viendo el cielo que se estaba nublando. Hiromi vestía un pantalón de mezclilla junto con una blusa blanca y una chaqueta color hueso y una bufanda del mismo color de su cabello pero en un tono más claro junto con un morral de muchos colores, mientras que Mariam una chamarra verde junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una bufanda negra.

— Ah, mira, ¡qué lindo!— dijo Mariam y corrió para ver de cerca un anaquel con varias figuras de porcelana, Hiromi se quedó un poco seria y distraída, miro su reloj de mano y vio que era la 1 en punto, dio un gran suspiro y se acercó a Mariam.

Las chicas se fueron de ese lugar y entraron a una tienda de ropa, comenzaron a ver accesorios, blusas, etc. Mariam estaba muy entusiasmada tomando cuanta cosa se le cruzara. No era muy amante de eso, pero le habían pagado y podía aprovechar comprar cosas para ella y sus seres queridos. Hiromi trataba de animarse, realmente era algo que le fascinaba, las compras, pero Kai llegaba a su mente cada minuto y era algo complicado concentrarse.

— ¡Mira Mariam! Este— dijo Hiromi mostrándole una blusa blanca con adornos de perla.

— Hiromi, mira este— y la chica se fue a otro lado a ver un saco que le pareció encantador, Hiromi se quedó un poco seria, miro de nuevo su reloj, era la séptima vez que lo miraba, soltó un gran suspiro y fue a alcanzar a su amiga.

Y así pasaron el tiempo divirtiéndose y comprando varias cosas, comieron golosinas de todo tipo. Pasaban los minutos, horas…

Las chicas se encontraron una máquina de regalos, de esas que echas una moneda y con una palanca tomas algún regalo. Mariam jugó y saco un muñeco muy extraño, era un muñeco con forma de hombre, tipo los muñecos de acción, con un pantalón y uno estupendo cuerpo, pero lo curioso de ese muñeco era que tenía puesta una máscara de tigre.

— Es la máscara de tigre— comentó Hiromi viendo la nueva adquisición de su amiga. Mariam le quito la máscara y vio que el muñeco tenía una cara muy linda, muy simpática— ¡qué lindo!— agregó Hiromi.

— Es como lo dijo Judy-san el otro día, aquel hombre que tiene la máscara de tigre, que es rudo y fuerte, pero que no es capaz de demostrarle a cualquiera su propia soledad— de pronto Hiromi vio como afuera empezaba a llover, sin querer recordó a Kai, aquel día en el aeropuerto, comenzó a sentirse preocupada, vio su reloj nuevamente y vio que eran las 4:03 pm. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, una necesidad de ir a ver si él estaba ahí.

— Lo siento, Mariam— dijo Hiromi, rápidamente comenzó a correr, saco un paraguas que traía en su morral, sabía que era temporada de lluvia así que siempre cargaba con uno.

— ¡Espera Hiromi!— gritó Mariam, pero su amiga no le hizo caso, siguió corriendo, un impulso, eso era lo que tenía, un impulso por ir a ver a ese chico, por ver si se encontraba ahí.

— ¿Realmente quiere quedar conmigo?— se preguntaba a sí misma mientras corría, recordaba todo lo que había pasado con aquel chico, no lo entendía bien, pero una cosa si tenía clara, quería verlo— . ¡No puede ser!, ya es muy tarde, no creo que aun siga ahí.

Llego al lugar de la cita, mas no se acercó a la estatua, la veía de lejos, veía gente pasar, correr para cubrirse de la lluvia.

— ¡Definitivamente no estará!— concluyó muy agitada por haber corrido, observaba por todos lados, quería asegurarse de que él no estaba ahí, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vio ahí, recargado en aquella estatua, con la mirada baja, esperándola, a pesar de la lluvia, a pesar de que ya era tarde.

— Increíble— la chica estaba sorprendida, ahí se encontraba, estaba esperándola— . ¿Por qué?— Dijo mientras lo veía, no se lo podía creer aun— . ¿Por qué aun sigue esperándome?

Y que les pareció…a poco nuestro cubito esta cambiando de actitud ….aunque algunos quizá se sorprendan de la actitud un poco violenta de nuestro Kai pero necesita ser asi para que la historia tenga sentido…pero no se preocupen porque ya se ira ablandando ….yyy…no se olviden de dejar review porfaaaa… además necesito que me digan que dia quieren que actualice porque pienso hacerlo todas las semanas solo que no se que dia debería de hacerlo …cuídense…Sayonara…

Y AHORA A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW:

Sara : seee..el amor es raro pero por eso es amor ¿no?...y bueno si las escuelas siempre hay los típicos personajes rudos pero vas a ver como van a cambiar…gracias por seguir la historia…continua leyendo…Sayonara.

.Linda: jejeje…te gane la idea…XD…aunq q cvr q te guste…yo tbm te leo y escribes bien ..espero q sigas la historia …Sayonara y saludos….

Y es todo por hoy…cuídense y hay los vidrios!...Atte: Azura Hiwatachi Uchiharu


	4. Tienes que Creerme

**Hola como anda esa gente….espero q estén muy bien y q sigan este fic…. Sorry por la demora pero el siguiente capítulo lo voy a publicar mas rápido…y bueno con este capítulo espero rellenar sus expectativas….pasenla bien….yyyy… ****recuerden que esta historia es una adaptación (osea no es mia), pero una chica muy linda llamada LUSHIANA me dio permiso para publicar….**

**Ademas los personajes de Bayblade no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc….Ahora a leer….**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4: TIENES QUE CREERME**

Hiromi comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde estaba Kai recargado, se veía totalmente empapado, sus labios temblaban ligeramente por el frio, no sabía cómo acercarse, ¿Qué podía decirle?, se sintió molesta con ella misma por comenzar a tenerle lástima, pero no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

—Ho…la—dijo con un poco de miedo, se había acercado hasta quedar a dos metros de él, miró fijamente al chico. Kai levantó la mirada, la vio frente a él, sintió algo raro en su interior, una gran paz.

—Tachibana—gritó con mucho coraje, pero a la vez con alegría, si había ido Hiromi a la cita. Un impulso hizo que se acercara a ella, Hiromi comenzó a retroceder, tenía miedo de que fuera a golpearla o algo peor, pero no fue así, Kai la abrazó dejando totalmente impactada a la chica. Él estaba temblando de frío, completamente mojado de pies a cabeza, ese abrazo duro unos segundos, eternos segundos, era una sensación extraña, con mucha calidez.

—Un momento—reaccionó ella arrojando a Kai lejos de su cuerpo—. Abrazarme así tan de repente, ¿qué demonios intentas conseguir?—cuestionó muy molesta mientras acomodaba el paraguas, Kai la veía fijamente, ni él entendía por qué lo había hecho.

—¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tan tarde?—preguntó con algo de molestia fingida, tratando de cambiar el tema del abrazo.

—¿Quién te dijo que yo iba a venir? Para empezar, nunca estuve de acuerdo con todo esto—contestó muy molesta.

—¡Ay por dios! Cuando te lo dije ni siquiera te negaste—agregó Kai con algo de indignación.

—Eres un… ¡Ah!—gritó Hiromi y comenzó a alejarse del lugar, sin embargo escuchó un estornudo que hizo que girara para ver qué pasaba, Kai se agachó un poco y se abrazó para tratar de darse algo de calor, estaba demasiado helado, esa imagen de cierta forma conmovió a la chica y la preocupó. Kai cerró los ojos con fuerza y de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia, miró hacia arriba y se encontró a Hiromi junto a él.

—Vamos a tomar un té caliente—comentó la chica más calmada.

—Realmente eres una molestia—contestó Kai temblando, vio la expresión que hizo Hiromi, apenas iba a articular algo la chica cuando él la interrumpió—. Bien, vamos—dijo y comenzó a caminar dejando muy confundida a la chica.

—Oye, espera—gritó Hiromi mientras lo seguía.

La lluvia dejó de caer y todos guardaban sus paraguas tranquilamente. Kai aún seguía caminando mientras que Hiromi lo seguía un poco más atrás. Hiromi comenzó a molestarse, odiaba la actitud de ese engreído, pero debía ser un poco paciente, sea lo que sea, por su culpa está así. Corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y ponerse al frente del chico.

—¡Mira! Entremos a este lugar—dijo con una linda sonrisa señalando un edificio en el cual servían té—. El té de aquí es muy delicioso y muy barato—agregó. Kai vio con algo de desprecio el lugar, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de lugares, en realidad, nunca ha entrado a un lugar así.

—Yo no pienso entrar a un lugar como éste, se ve que está muy sucio—emprendió su camino para alejarse del lugar, Hiromi tomó aire y comenzó a caminar para alcanzarlo. Un joven bastante extraño se acercó a ella y bloqueó su andar.

—Hola señorita, buenas tardes—saludó el chico que traía consigo una libreta—. Estamos haciendo una encuesta—agregó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo, a Hiromi le dio algo de risa—, ¿podría darme sólo un momento de su tiempo?, es muy fácil.

—Bueno, es que… —trató de explicar un poco apenada, vio como Kai se detuvo y regresaba a donde estaba ella.

—Oye tú… —gritó Kai al tipo que, según él, acosaba a la chica. El joven aquel voltio a verlo y sin más Kai le soltó un golpe en la cara haciendo que este cayera de inmediato al suelo, Hiromi se quedó sorprendida por esa actitud—. Bien, entremos a ese lugar—señaló el lugar que originalmente Hiromi había dicho, caminó nuevamente adelantándose, Hiromi apenas si reaccionó y lo siguió bastante consternada.

—¿Por qué golpeaste al tipo ese? No tienes porqué reaccionar así cada vez que alguien te moleste—regañó Hiromi mientras presionaba el botón del elevador, ya que la sala de té se encontraba en el segundo piso.

—Cómo quieres que me quedara, te estaba molestando ¿no?—respondió Kai tratando de hacerse calor frotando sus manos, no podía dejar de sentir frío—. Además, no puedo permitir que molesten a la persona que me gusta—lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, cosa que Hiromi no escuchó. El elevador se abrió y ambos entraron en silencio, Hiromi ya no quería decirle nada y se preguntó nuevamente por qué estaba ahí con él. Los pensamientos de Hiromi fueron interrumpidos por un estruendoso ruido, ambos jóvenes se alarmaron, el elevador se detuvo de golpe. Hiromi por inercia comenzó a presionar el botón del segundo piso.

—No puede ser, no funciona—dijo Hiromi muy preocupada.

—No me vengas con que no funciona—agregó el chico muy molesto.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?—Hiromi presionó un botón y se acercó al micrófono para pedir ayuda, no obtenía respuesta. Kai, por otro lado, golpeaba la puerta y gritaba lo mejor que sus pulmones podían, igual, no hubo respuesta. Ambos soltaron un gran suspiro de frustración.

—No puedo creer que esto esté pasando—soltó Hiromi mientras se recargaba en la pared.

—Intentemos pedir ayuda—dijo Kai sacando su celular, acto que imitó Hiromi—. Joder, no hay cobertura—maldijo Kai muy molesto guardando su celular.

—El mío tampoco tiene—agregó la chica mientras guardaba su móvil en la bolsa.

—Todo esto es culpa tuya—dijo Kai con un tono de fastidio mientras se recargaba en la pared que estaba enfrente de la chica.

—Lo siento—dijo Hiromi un poco apenada, ahora el chico tenía razón, ella lo había llevado a ese lugar.

Pasó mucho tiempo, ambos chicos estaban sentados recargados en la pared, uno enfrente del otro evitando la mirada. Hiromi estaba algo nerviosa, era la primea vez que convivía tanto con ese chico que la saca tanto de quicio, se arrepintió de haber ido a la estúpida cita.

—Deberíamos intentar escapar por arriba—sugirió Kai rompiendo el silencio, llevaba tiempo mirando hacia arriba donde había una puerta de escape.

—¿Qué?—agregó Hiromi muy confundida.

—Súbete a mis hombres—Kai se puso de cuclillas.

—¿Estas bromeando? ¿Qué me suba a tus hombros?—dijo Hiromi poniéndose igual que el chico.

—No me digas, te da pena—agregó Kai burlándose de ella.

—Claro que no—contestó Hiromi algo apenada.

—Anda, ven.

Kai jaló a la chica para que se pusiera de pie, él se puso detrás de ella y se agachó de tal forma que metió su cabeza entre las piernas de Hiromi para que se subiera en sus hombros, ya acomodada la levanto. Hiromi tomó la cabeza de él para sostenerse, la había agarrado de sorpresa y sintió mucho vértigo y miedo de caerse.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?—gritó Hiromi mientras golpeaba la cabeza del peligris.

Kai gritó quejándose del ataque tratando de detenerla. Hiromi bufó y no le quedó más que resignarse, levantó sus manos y empujó aquella puerta; con ayuda de Kai, se trepó y logró subir completamente, se apartó un poco para que Kai pudiera hacer lo mismo, sin embargo, él trepo sin mayor esfuerzo. Ambos miraron a su alrededor y vieron que se encontraban a la mitad del túnel, era imposible salir de ahí.

—Hmp, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé—comentó Kai viendo hacia abajo.

Fijo su vista en los cables tratando de idear algún plan de escape, podían servirle de ayuda, le dio la espalda a la chica para seguir buscando alguna solución, Hiromi se quedó boba viendo los movimientos del chico que dio un paso hacia atrás, sin fijarse que ya no había camino, perdió el equilibrio y cayó.

—¡Ahhh…!—gritó sosteniéndose con sus dos manos de la orilla, el peligris volteó inmediatamente y fue a su rescate.

—Dame la mano—gritó Kai estirando su mano para que la chica se sujetara.

—Me voy a caer—gritó completamente aterrada.

—Vamos, no seas llorona y dame la mano—volvió a gritar Kai, se estaba desesperando, ¿por qué tenía que ser así a pesar de estar en riesgo de muerte?.

Hiromi acercó una mano y se sostuvo del chico, Kai la sujetó fuerte y la jaló hacía arriba. La levantó completamente haciendo que se recargara en su cuerpo, la miró fijamente, ella aún estaba en shock por el miedo, ambos podían sentir su respiración que se combinaba con el aire, reaccionaron y Kai se alejó un poco de ella sin fijarse que atrás de él seguía la puerta abierta, cayó jalando consigo a la chica, él cayó de espalda y ella sobre él, terminaron de nuevo dentro del elevador.

Ambos comenzaron a sentarse lentamente quejándose de su dolor por la caída, Kai parecía mal, comenzó a temblar mucho y a respirar rápidamente, Hiromi se quedó un poco angustiada por eso, no era normal.

—Tachibana—dijo Kai acercándose a ella, se arrastraba lentamente por el suelo cual depredador, Hiromi se quedó pasmada, sólo se arrastraba hacía atrás para alejarse de aquel hombre, pero era imposible, él cada vez se acercaba más, acorralándola contra la pared.

—¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Hiromi algo alterada y con miedo de lo que él pudiera hacer.

—Yo… —susurró el joven acercándose peligrosamente más a ella, a tal punto de acorralarla en la pared, cada vez más y más se acercaba. La chica de pelos castaños cerró los ojos y en eso sintió… sintió que él se caía arriba de ella.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—gritó muy molesta y asustada mientras intentaba levantarlo, lo arrojó a un lado, pero algo andaba mal, vio a Kai muy mal—. Dios mío, tiene mucha fiebre—tocó su frente, revisó de inmediato el morral que traía, de ahí sacó una botella de agua y un par de pastillas -agradeció ser tan precavida con eso-, se acercó a Kai y puso su cabeza en sus piernas, el chico estaba temblado y respirando agitadamente. Levantó un poco la cabeza de Kai e intentó meter las pastillas a su boca.

—¿Qué es eso?—cuestionó el peligris algo desconfiado.

—Es una medicina—contestó Hiromi insistiendo con la pastilla en la boca, Kai accedió y se tomó el medicamento, se volvió a acostar en las piernas de la chica mientras que ella guardaba la botella en su bolso, comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta y se la puso al joven en modo de cobija, también se quitó su bufanda de color marrón claro y se la enrolló en su cuello—. Creo que vendrán hasta mañana a ayudarnos—soltó un gran y profundo suspiro.

—¿Tú no tienes frío?—preguntó Kai aun temblando.

—No, la gente como yo ya estamos acostumbrados al frio—contestó Hiromi.

—Hemos acabado así porque tú llegaste tarde a la cita—dijo Kai viéndola fijamente, Hiromi arqueó la ceja, soltó una sonrisa, cosa que molesto a Kai— . ¿Qué es tan gracioso?—cuestionó algo molesto.

—Viéndote así nadie diría que eres el gran Hiwatari—contestó muy graciosa, sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

—Cállate—gruño Kai ocultando su sorpresa por aquella risa, nunca la había escuchado y no le molestó. De nuevo llegó el silencio, Hiromi miraba para otro lado dando suspiros calmados, mientras que Kai seguía temblando tratando de obtener calor de algún lado—. La tarjeta roja… —susurró.

—¿Eh?—Hiromi volteó para verlo fijamente.

—Queda anulada—concluyó el ojivioleta.

—¿Crees que podré perdonarte tan fácilmente?—bufó con mucha indignación girando su mirada hacia otro lado.

No escuchó ninguna respuesta así que miró de nuevo al joven que tenía en las piernas y vio como lentamente cerraba los ojos, al parecer la pastilla hacía sus efectos. Lo miró con algo de ternura, dio un gran suspiro, él sí que sabía confundirla; primero se vuelve su enemigo y ahora le quita la tarjeta roja, ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? No quiso preguntarse tantas cosas, no quería pensar, disfrutaba viendo a Kai dormir, era algo adictivo.

Quitó sus piernas y puso su morral para que quedara de almohada para Kai asegurándose de que estuviera cómodo y bien tapado, vio su reloj, ya era de noche, el sueño comenzó a vencerla, pero no sabía cómo acomodare para dormir… se recargó en la pared, se acostó junto a Kai dándole la espalda… cambió de posición quedando sus piernas en la altura de la cabeza de Kai y su cabeza en la altura de las piernas del chico… se levantó y miró a Kai, se acostó en la misma posición que él y comenzó a quedarse dormida por fin. Pasó la noche y el frio comenzó a azotar en ese lugar, inconscientemente Hiromi se acercó más a Kai buscando calor, metió su mano bajo la chamarra para también ser cubierta por aquella prenda y por aquella misma inconsciencia abrazo a su acompañante, de igual forma Kai al sentir aquel abrazo, entre sueños, sintió un calor enorme y de igual forma que ella, la abrazó y así fue como pasaron la noche, su primera noche y su primera cita… abrazados.

Un nuevo día comenzó, en aquel edificio donde servían té, rico y barato, estaban caminando tres tipos para el elevador, llevaban sus uniformes que indicaba que eran técnicos reparadores, habían recibido indicaciones que debían de ir a arreglar el elevador.

Dentro del elevador, los chicos aún seguían durmiendo, de pronto la puerta se abrió y la luz comenzó a darles directo en la cara, ambos arrugaron la cara y comenzaron a abrir los ojos sin darse cuenta en la posición que se encontraban.

—¡Eh!—gritó uno de aquellos técnicos—. ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? –cuestionó el hombre un poco sorprendido con lo que se encontró. Hiromi notó en la posición que se encontraba, miró detenidamente que estaba abrazando a Kai.

Hiromi gritó empujando al chico para alejarse de él. Kai chocó contra la pared despertando de golpe.

—Eso no está bien, no deben utilizar estos lugares para hacer eso—agregó el técnico que vio con desaprobación la escena—. Sí quieren hacer eso, vayan a un hotel—agregó el señor con un tono muy picaron.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se levantaron de golpe saliendo del lugar. Ya fuera del edificio, notaron que aún era temprano, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, se quedaron algo serios mirando a cualquier lado menos a su acompañante, Hiromi cargaba su chamarra en el brazo, mientras que Kai se había quedado con aquella bufanda.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?—cuestionó Kai sin mucha importancia.

—Claro—contestó Hiromi un poco apenada.

—Tachibana, sobre lo que ha pasado… —comentó Kai un poco nervioso, cosa que ella no notó.

—Realmente te pido disculpas por lo que te he hecho—Interrumpió Hiromi un poco apenada, pero con una sincera sonrisa, Kai la miró fijamente.

—Entonces, yo debo darte las gracias—contestó Kai, caminó para darle la espalda a Hiromi, igual ella le daba la espalda, la chica se quedó pensando, ¿Por qué gracias?—. Una disculpa rápida de mi parte—comentó Kai aun dándole la espalda.

—¿Qué?—se cuestionó ella muy confundida girando para ver de frente a Kai, pero cuando lo hizo grande fue su sorpresa que lo vio muy cerca de ella, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios, cortando la distancia entre ellos, ella se quedó realmente paralizada, no se esperaba eso, cerró sus ojos fuertemente, por dentro estaba que se moría de los nervios, lentamente Kai rozo sus labios, un roce simple, pero perfecto.

—Entonces ¿de nuevo se besaron? —cuestionó Salima. Hiromi la había ido a visitar, ya que aún no se encontraba bien. Se sentó a un lado de la cama de su amiga para poder conversar tranquilamente.

—Pues… —contestó Hiromi un poco pensativa—. No precisamente eso, no pudo seguir porque salí corriendo de ahí, así que no se terminó el beso—concluyó Hiromi un poco preocupada.

—Entiendo—dijo Salima muy seria—. Y en la escuela ¿Cómo te tratan ahora?—cuestionó la pelirroja cambiando su estado y viéndose más curiosa.

—La verdad, es que se armó en grande en la escuela—contestó Hiromi con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué? –volvió a cuestionar la chica Yamashita, Hiromi sólo rodó los ojos al recordar todo lo que le había pasado.

_Iba caminando hacia su salón de clases, caminaba en el pasillo lentamente, andaba muy asustada por lo que pudieran decir por su supuesta cita con el líder de los F4 y sus temores se hicieron realidad. Siguió su andar antes de entrar al salón vio a Reyna y a sus amigas, todas la veían con mucho odio, repulsión e indignación. Hiromi estaba confundida al ver eso, de pronto llegaron muchos chicos y chicas a rodearla._

—_Hiromita, hola—dijo una chica muy alegre. Todos comenzaron a saludarla y a sonreírle, Hiromi estaba confundida y asustada, ¿a qué se debía esa actitud de todos? Si antes todo mundo le hacía la vida imposible._

—¿Hiromita? –dijo Salima muy graciosa y la aludida asintió para seguir relatando todo lo pasado.

_En la pared del pasillo había un gran cartelón, era el periódico de ese día impreso mucho más grande para que todos pudieran verlo, era nada más y nada menos que la fotografía de ella y Kai cuando se dieron aquel beso en las afueras de la tienda de té. Hiromi estaba que no se la creía, sorprendida, veía el cartel boquiabierta, también había muchos estudiantes admirando la fotografía._

—¿Supongo que todos cambiaron su actitud contigo después de eso?—comentó Salima, que más que pregunta lo hacía como afirmación.

—Así es—corroboró la joven de ojos chocolates.

_Estaba sentada en la cafetería tratando de comer, pero era imposible, todos en la escuela la acosaban, querían su compañía, había muchas chicas a su alrededor. Era extraño y eso comenzaba a molestarle._

—_Hiromita, vamos de compras después de clases ¿vienes?—preguntó una de las chicas._

—_Ah, sí, claro—contestó Hiromi algo incomoda con toda esa gente ahí esperando que así la dejaran en paz._

—Increíble—comentó Salima muy sorprendida con todo lo que le contaba su amiga.

—Y para acabar con broche de oro—Comentó Hiromi muy sarcásticamente—llegó Hiwatari a la cafetería.

_Entran a la cafetería los F4, o al menos los tres que quedan del grupo, todos en la cafetería se emocionaron, los tres jóvenes se acercaron en donde estaba Hiromi, ella al verlo se puso muy nerviosa, agachó su mirada, era muy notable que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado._

—_Hola—saludó Max muy sonriente, la chica no contestó el saludo, Tala se acercó a la pared, ahí también había un cartelón con la fotografía del beso._

—_Eh Kai ¿esto es verdad? –pregunto Tala con una media sonrisa divertida señalando el cartelón._

—_No… lo que pasa es que…—quiso contestar Hiromi para aclarar todo._

—_Por supuesto que es cierto—interrumpió Kai haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado._

—_¿Qué?—se sobre salto la chica._

_Todos los presentes se asombraron, Reyna hizo un berrinche y se fue del lugar, aunque no fue la única, varias chicas se decepcionaron al escuchar eso._

—_Oh Kai, eso si no me lo esperaba—agregó Max abrazando a su amigo de lado._

_Hiromi se quedó perpleja ante el comentario, todos estaban maravillados con lo que pasaba._

—Es posible que realmente le gustes a Hiwatari—comentó Salima muy pensativa.

—Eso es totalmente imposible—Reprochó Hiromi con cierto enojo—. Por cierto—Comentó cambiando su tono de voz—, la tarjeta roja se ha cancelado. Deberías volver a la escuela.

—¿De verdad ya todo será mejor?—cuestionó la pelirroja con dudas, aún tenía miedo de lo que había pasado.

Hiromi simplemente le regaló una sonrisa y asintió la cabeza, de igual forma Salima le regaló una sonrisa, Hiromi comenzó a observar su alrededor y junto a la cama en el suelo vio un libro, un libro que parecía un anuario de escuela, se agachó y lo tomó, la pelirroja reaccionó e inmediatamente le arrebató aquel libro de las manos protegiéndolo en su pecho, Hiromi se quedó un poco asustada por la reacción de la chica.

—Lo siento—fue lo único que supo decir, realmente fue extraño, era como si la pelirroja ocultara algo en aquel libro, algo muy importante.

—Kai, ¿seguro que vas enserio con Tachibana?—cuestionó Tala jugando con un tiro al blanco. Estaban los tres en la casa de Hiwatari, como de costumbre, Kai estaba muy distraído haciendo un rompecabezas, cosa rara en él.

—Yo pienso darle todo mi apoyo—agregó Max que estaba en una mesita jugando solitario.

—Pero, ¿nuestras novias no tienen que ser aprobadas por nuestra familia?—preguntó nuevamente Tala mirando a Max. El rubio lo miró cuestionándose lo mismo, pero Kai seguía en su mundo, estaba muy concentrado armando el rompecabezas.

—Cuanto más serio vaya, más daño le hará a Tachibana al final—comentó Tala viendo fijamente el tablero de tiro al blanco.

—Yo no le haré daño a Hiromi—comentó por primera vez Kai, aunque aún estaba muy entretenido con el rompecabezas.

—¿Eh?—dijeron muy confundidos el pelirrojo y el rubio acercándose a su amigo.

—Oye, ¿no te habrás obsesionado con ella, verdad?—preguntó Tala poniéndose al frente de su amigo peligris—. Después de todo nunca pudiste deshacerte de ella.

—Así me gusta, Kai—agregó Max abrazando de lado a su amigo—. Pero, ¿qué te parece si ahora tratas de ser un poco más amable con ella?

—Hmp, aún no tengo una cita bien con ella—comentó Kai acomodando una pieza.

—¿Qué no pasaron la noche juntos?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Es cierto, ¿qué más quieres con esa clase de citas?—agregó Tala con una sonrisa malévola y picarona.

—No, quiero que sea diferente—contestó Kai, quedándose muy pensativo—. Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer—agregó levantándose, tomó su chaqueta y salió del lugar.

Tala y Max se quedaron muy confundidos y extrañados por esa repentina decisión del ojivioleta, ambos miraron la mesita donde estaba el rompecabezas viéndolo casi terminado, se quedaron sorprendidos por el avance que tenía ese juego, Kai desde que se lo regalaron nunca se había puesto a armarlo y cuando trataba de hacerlo no más unía si mucho dos o tres piezas, pero ahora estaba casi terminado.

—Oye, la próxima vez tengamos una cita doble—sugirió Mariam mientras limpiaban el puesto de dangos, pues ya era hora de cerrar.

—Te he dicho mil veces que eso no pasara nunca más—contestó Hiromi limpiando una vitrina.

—Pero, Hiromi… —alegó Mariam.

—No después de todas las barbaridades que ha hecho—interrumpió Hiromi.

—¿No será que aún no lo has olvidado?—preguntó Mariam mirando fijamente a su amiga.

Hiromi se quedó muy pensativa, recordó aquel beso que le dio Brooklin en la frente, se sonrojó un poco bajando la mirada, no sabía que contestarle a su amiga.

Caminaba Hiromi lentamente hacía su casa, se detuvo en una banca y se sentó, sacó aquel pañuelo que le había dado Brooklin, aún lo conservaba y cargaba para todos lados, con la loca esperanza de entregárselo a su dueño, lo miró fijamente recordando a Brooklin, se puso un poco triste, sabía que Brooklin ahora estaría con Mathilda, de pronto algo llegó a su cabeza.

_«Kai puede que sea algo duro, pero quizás realmente este enamorado de ti, Hiromi.»_

Esas palabras que le dijo la cuñada de Kai sonaban muy sinceras, no pudo evitar recordar su cita con él, a pesar de que había sido un fiasco, le gustó.

—No, no, no, no—reaccionó levantándose de la banca y corriendo a su hogar.

Llego al edificio, al subir a su departamento pensaba cenar tranquilamente y después dormir hasta el día siguiente, se lo merecía después de todo lo que pasó.

—¿Podemos hablar?—escuchó una voz varonil en la obscuridad, la chica giró para ver quién era.

—Hiwatari… —susurró para ella misma.

En una cafetería cercana al hogar de la Tachibana, estaban sentados Hiromi y Kai, uno enfrente del otro, ambos tomando una taza de café. Hiromi notó que no había nadie más y le sorprendió, por lo que ella tenía entendido esa cafetería era muy concurrida.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie más? —preguntó Hiromi muy curiosa dándole un sorbo al café.

—Renté el local para que nadie más entrara y así hablar más tranquilos—contestó secamente el chico, eso hizo que Hiromi escupiera el café que estaba tomando manchándose un poco el saco del uniforme que aún traía puesto, buscó en su maletín algo para limpiarse y sin pensarlo tomó el pañuelo que le dio Brooklin.

—Y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?—comentó Hiromi sosteniendo aún el pañuelo en sus manos. Kai lo miró, recordó aquella fiesta cuando Brooklin se lo dio.

—¿Eso es de Brooklin?—preguntó Kai muy seco, más de lo normal. Hiromi bajó su mirada viendo aquel pañuelo—. ¿Aún no se lo devuelves?

Hiromi se quedó en silencio, le dio un poco de miedo la manera en cómo le habló, Kai notó eso.

—¿Te gusta Brooklin?—cuestionó con un tono más tranquilo y poniéndose de pie—. Sabes, yo tengo mucho control sobre él—suspiró—, recuerdo que una vez le dije que su dibujo era espantoso, un atardecer, desde entonces sólo dibuja personas.

—Eso es algo grosero—comentó Hiromi—, además ¿y qué si me gusta?—habló Hiromi nerviosa, pero triste—. Ahora él está con Mathilda, ¿cuál sería la diferencia si te digo que me gusta o no?

—De que a lo mejor… —habló Kai acercándose a Hiromi, sentándose a su lado y mirándola fijamente—pueda que te guste yo—terminó su frase susurrándole al oído a la chica, cosa que la estremeció.

—Tan egocéntrico como siempre—Agregó Hiromi sin alejarse de Kai—, así te pareces más al Hiwatari que conozco.

—¿De verdad crees eso de mí?—preguntó Kai, aun susurrándole en el oído, pero ahora su voz sonaba muy sensual, comenzó a respirar marcadamente para que su aliento chocara con la oreja de la chica.

—Sí, eso creo—contestó Hiromi con un susurro, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese acercamiento, sentir como su aliento golpeaba su oreja, eso la estremeció de pies a cabeza. Comenzó a sentir el aroma del chico, era una aroma tan penetrante y embriagante, como él—. Creo que eres… un egoísta, prepotente, un idiota—lo último lo dijo en un suspiro porque comenzó a sentir los labios de Kai en su lóbulo, eso hizo que Kai sonriera victorioso, se dio cuenta que realmente podía tener control sobre ella.

—Todo eso crees de mi, ¿eh?—susurró con la voz muy ronca rozando sus labios en la piel de la chica, lentamente se dirigió a la boca, la piel de Hiromi era tan suave que no podía evitar que le gustara más.

—Si—ronroneó Hiromi. Kai la miró frente a frente, acercando sus labios lentamente, se había quedado con las ganas de saborear esos labios y no pensaba volver a pasar lo mismo.

Hiromi tragó gordo, podía sentir el aliento de Kai golpearle el rostro, los labios. Inevitablemente comenzó a temblar, sabía perfectamente lo que Kai pensaba hacer, y por alguna razón, no le molestó, al contrario, lo esperaba gustosa. Sus corazones latían desenfrenadamente, Hiromi mojó sus labios para recibirlo y Kai sonrió con arrogancia. El celular de Hiromi sonó haciendo que ambos se separaran al instante, Hiromi se puso de pie y Kai bufó con fastidio.

—Si… ya voy… si, no te preocupes, no tardaré—y colgó el teléfono—. Me tengo que ir, buenas noches—dijo esto haciendo una reverencia al chico que aún seguía sentado.

—Espera… —dijo Kai pero no pudo terminar, Hiromi había salido corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a nada.

—¿Por qué no habrá vuelto Salima a la escuela?

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Hiromi visitó a Salima informándole que la tarjeta roja había sido retirada. Comenzó a preocuparse por ella, tal vez algo malo le había sucedido. Negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar mirar aquella banca vacía con nostalgia. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien.

—Eh, Hiromita, no olvides lo de esta tarde—Comentó una chica acercándose a Hiromi—. Recuerda que iremos al club—la castaña sonrió algo forzada.

—Lo siento, me he visto forzada a ir.

—No te preocupes, yo hablo con Judy-san—contestó Mariam—. Tenemos clientes, adiós—colgó su teléfono para atender a las personas que acababan de llegar—. Bienvenidos—dijo Mariam con su linda sonrisa de siempre.

—¿Se encuentra Hiromi Tachibana?—dijo uno de los dos chicos que entraron.

—Lo siento, no va a venir a trabajar el día de hoy—contestó Mariam un poco extrañada.

—¿Te llevas bien con Tachibana?—cuestionó un pelirrojo viendo fijamente a la chica.

—Bueno, hemos sido amigas desde la secundaria—comentó tímidamente la joven de ojos verdes.

—Vaya, entonces debes ser su mejor amiga—ahora comentó un rubio que le sonrió muy efusivamente a la chica, haciendo que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera—. Bien, nos gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?—preguntó Judy entrando al lugar.

—Queremos hablar con su empleada, nos la llevaremos un momento—explicó Tala.

—De ninguna manera, ella está trabajando—alegó Judy.

—Bien, te compro todo—dijo Tala.

—¿Eh? ¿Todo?—dijo Judy muy sorprendida.

—Ahora si nos podrás acompañar—dijo Max ofreciéndole la mano a Mariam para llevársela de ahí.

Hiromi estaba asombrada, entró a aquel club y simplemente era genial, en su vida había asistido a uno y mucho menos de niños ricos, todos bailaban y se divertían. Era un ambiente que simplemente Hiromi desconocía.

—Toma—le dijo una de las chicas con las que iba ofreciéndole un vaso con sake, ella lo tomo.

—Salud—dijeron las cinco chicas que iban con Hiromi para brindar.

—Mira ese chico de allá—dijo una de ellas.

—Si, es guapísimo—comentó otra.

—Se parece a mucho a Brooklin Wheeler.

Hiromi giró y puso toda su atención en aquel hombre y en efecto le daba un ligero parecido a Brooklin, pero también a Kai. De pronto ese joven volteó y vio como Hiromi lo miraba atentamente, y le sonrió. Hiromi no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír de igual forma.

—Kai está muy aferrado con esa chica y no se pone a pensar en las consecuencias—dijo Tala muy serio.

—Aunque yo pienso que sería perfecto que Hiromi y Kai estuvieran juntos—Comentó Max mientras caminaba junto a Mariam y Tala—. ¿No crees?—dirigiéndose a Mariam con su sonrisa típica, volviendo a hacer que ella se sonrojara.

—Pues a mí no me parece bien que vayan tan enserio con esto—habló Tala de nuevo.

—Eso es algo que les concierne únicamente a ellos dos—respondió Mariam un poco tímida, aún no se le pasaba el color rojo en sus mejillas.

—No habría problema si sólo estuvieran jugando, pero si van enserio, van a tener graves problemas. ¿Entiendes?—dijo Tala deteniéndose y mirando fijamente a Mariam.

Mariam giró y miró fijamente a Tala, negó con la cabeza. Comprendía que los amigos de Kai estuvieran preocupados, pero sabía que era cuestión de ellos dos.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?—preguntó Max un poco serio haciendo que Mariam girara para verlo, Max se había acercado mucho a ella, de nuevo el sonrojo surgió más intenso que nunca.

—Lo siento—dijo Mariam comenzando a caminar rápidamente alejándose de los chicos.

—Espera, aún hay mucho de qué hablar—gritó Tala.

—Déjala, que chica más rara—dijo Max, viéndola como se alejaba.

Hiromi se encontraba en la barra recargada. Aunque el lugar la había apantallado, comenzó a aburrirse y desesperarse, era muy ruidoso y había mucha gente extraña. Fijó su vista en la entrada del baño para chicas.

—¿Salima?—se preguntó ella misma, había salido una chica que era idéntica a su pelirroja amiga, salvo que ella se vestía más atrevidamente. Hiromi siempre había sabido que Salima era muy conservadora con su vestimenta, vio como ella entraba a la pista de baile, se quedó muy sorprendida, el parecido era enorme.

—Hola—escuchó Hiromi, giró para ver y era aquel chico idéntico a Brooklin—. Toma—le ofrecía un vaso.

—¿Eso es sake?—cuestionó la joven algo dudosa.

—No, es té—contestó el chico.

—Gracias—dijo Hiromi tomando el vaso con té.

—Salud—dijeron ambos para tomar sus bebidas.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó el joven después de haber tomado su vaso.

—Hiromi Tachibana—dijo ella poniendo el vaso vació en la barra.

—Lindo nombre, te queda muy bien—comentó con una sonrisa de galán—. ¿Quieres ir a caminar a la sala de estar?

—Eh… claro—dijo Hiromi con un poco de duda, mientras iba caminando comenzó a ver todo muy borroso, hasta que ya no vio nada.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, al parecer se había quedado dormida, miró a su alrededor pero no conocía el lugar, se sentó en la cama y vio en el suelo su ropa tirada, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba totalmente desnuda, se tapó inmediatamente con las sabanas, no entendía que hacía ahí y menos desnuda.

—¿Qué fue lo pasó?—se preguntó muy asustada.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de ahí. Seguramente sus padres estarían muy preocupada por ella. Notó que aún no amanecía y eso la calmó un poco. Al día siguiente alistó todas sus cosas para ir a la escuela, afortunadamente sus padres no se habían molestado con ella, sólo le pidieron que no volviera a hacerlo, ni siquiera le pidieron explicaciones, así mejor para ella, ni siquiera ella comprendía bien que había sucedido.

—No puede ser, a lo mejor fue un mal entendido, o yo misma llegue ahí—se decía para tratar de calmarse y encontrarle alguna explicación a lo sucedido.

—Buenos días—una voz hizo que saliera sus pensamientos, vio a Kai Hiwatari recargado en un carro esperando afuera de su casa.

—¿Eh? Buenos… días… —dijo un poco nerviosa.

—¿Te llevo?—comentó muy tranquilo abriendo la puerta del carro, ella accedió, no le quedaba de otra ya iba tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo todos estaban en la cafetería comiendo, Kai entró seguido por Hiromi, iban para la zona especial de los F4. Todos fijaron su atención al par, unos con curiosidad, otros con envidia y algunos con odio. Hiromi no podía acostumbrarse, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención de la escuela, pero mientras tuviera a Kai en su vida, así sería. Ni siquiera notó que Salima la observaba fijamente entre toda la multitud.

Max y Tala ya se encontraban comiendo. Ambos miraron a los recién llegados y Max sonrió ampliamente.

—Que gusto que almuerces con nosotros—Dijo Max—. Por cierto, ¿dónde estabas ayer?

—¿Eh? –Hiromi se puso muy nerviosa.

—Te fuimos a buscar a donde trabajas y nos dijeron que te habías tomado el día libre—agregó Tala.

—Ah, bueno… es que…—decía muy nerviosa recordando todo lo que pasó, o bueno, lo poco de lo que se acordaba.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?—cuestionó Kai viendo a sus amigos.

—Bueno, lo que pasa… —comenzó a explicar Max.

Hiromi ignoró la explicación de Max, miró a su alrededor viendo a todos comer, donde se supone que ella debería estar comiendo. Su atención fue capturada al notar que se encontraba Salima, o al menos eso parecía, pero cuando menos lo pensó se había perdido entre toda la multitud, la Tachibana se quedó algo inquieta, ya era la segunda vez que se le figuraba verla.

—Hiromi, ¿no pasó nada esa noche?—preguntó Mariam a su amiga, ambas estaban en un puesto de ramen de por su casa. Habían salido de trabajar y tenían hambre, además de que Hiromi quería platicarle todo lo sucedido.

—Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?—cometo Hiromi muy indignada.

—Sería mejor que tú y Hiwatari aclararan las cosas—sugirió la de cabellos azules.

—¿A qué viene todo eso?—preguntó Hiromi.

—Sí te gusta, o no te gusta, deberías decírselo y dejarlo claro—comentó Mariam muy seria.

—Da exactamente igual que yo le diga o no—dijo Hiromi—. De todos modos, no creo que le guste de verdad.

—Está enamorado de ti—soltó Mariam.

—¿Eh? –eso sorprendió a la de pelos castaños, en cierta forma hizo que se estremeciera.

—Y sus amigos están preocupados por ustedes dos—agregó Mariam muy pensativa—. Al final, Hiwatari resultó ser una persona buena—Mariam vio a su amiga fijamente—, me dijeron que él ha sufrido mucho con su familia, rompió lazos con su padre después de que su madre muriera, no se llevan nada bien. Vive en un ambiente lleno de presiones. Es muy posible que por eso se comporte así. En estos momentos, más allá de su agresiva apariencia, él desea que alguien lo ame realmente por lo que es y no por lo que tiene.

Eso dejó muy pensativa a Hiromi, ¿Qué era lo que sentía por aquel chico de cabello gris? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Otro día en la escuela, Hiromi caminaba con dirección a la cafetería y se detuvo al ver a las chicas con las que salió aquella noche al club.

—Buenos días—saludó muy alegre, pero no recibió contestación, al contrario, se fueron de ese lugar ignorándola. Hiromi se quedó muy extrañada por eso, caminó cerca de la cafetería y se encontró con Reyna y sus amigas.

—Mira nada más, ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo Reyna con mucho desdén.

—Cómo es posible que después de lo que hiciste aún te atrevas a venir—comentó Ming Ming muy indignada.

—¿De qué hablan?—dijo Hiromi muy confundida.

—De esto—comentó Reyna jalando a Hiromi del brazo para llevarla a la cafetería, al entrar se fueron al centro del mismo lugar donde había una mesa con una manta.

—¿Qué es eso?—preguntó ingenuamente Hiromi.

La pelinegra levantó la manta, todos en la cafetería veían atentamente a Hiromi con odio. Hiromi se acercó a la mesita y vio algo que hizo que se le fuera el aire. Había varias fotografías, en las cuales se encontraba ella, pero de la peor forma que se pudo imaginar: desnuda, sólo tapada con una sábana y abrazada por un chico, el cual entrelazaba su mano con la de ella.

—¿Pero qué?—soltó Hiromi en susurro, se quedó en shock al ver todo eso.

—Esto es algo despreciable, eres una zorra—soltó con veneno la chica de cabellos cortos.

—¿Cómo le hiciste esto a Hiwatari-san?—agregó Reyna.

Todos los chicos comenzaron a acosarla con preguntas y miradas fulminantes. Juzgándola, sin siquiera dejar que se defendiera. Hiromi estaba tan abrumada que no escuchaba nada.

—¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?—preguntó con voz firme el Hiwatari entrando a la cafetería, todos los presentes comenzaron a abrirle paso y él se acercó al par de chicas.

—Esto es lo que sucede—dijo Reyna sosteniendo una de las fotográficas y restregándosela en la cara el joven Hiwatari.

Kai miró aquella fotografía, se quedó en completo shock, su rostro no mostró expresión alguna, pero por dentro sentía que ardía. Apretó sus puños y fulminó con la mirada a Hiromi.

—No es lo que piensas, Hiwatari—se defendió Hiromi viendo la expresión que hizo aquel joven, por alguna razón le preocupaba lo que él pensaba de ella.

—¿Qué significa esto, Tachibana?—preguntó fríamente Kai, sin expresión alguna.

—No sé, no entiendo que es esto—soltó muy preocupada Hiromi. Y era verdad, no sabía que hacía en esa imagen y de esa forma—. ¡Tienes que creerme!—gritó completamente desesperada Hiromi, le angustió tanto al ver la mirada de Kai, en esa mirada más que odio e ira, había tristeza, dolor.

Kai no dijo nada más, dio media vuelta y salió de ese lugar dejando a Hiromi, todos en la cafetería comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, regalándole una última mirada de odio a la chica, pero en especial había una chica que disfrutaba de la escena, una pelirroja de ojos oscuros que soltó una gran sonrisa de maldad al ver como Kai simplemente no le creyó.

* * *

Y que les pareció…a poco no fue un poco cruel nuestro cubito pero que se le va a ser … en este fic (cabe indicar) Mariam no es la típica chica con mucho carácter del equipo de Saint Schield (Bayblade V-Force) sino que va a tener un carácter muy pacifico y tbm va a ser muy timida (nahh…q puedo decir…me gusta jugar con el carácter de los personajes XD) asi que no se sorprendan si le entra un ataque de pánico de la nada …en fin…lo único que me queda es perdirles un review…porfaaaa…háganme feliz…sin mas…cuídense…Sayonara…

Y AHORA A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW:

Sara : soy tan feliz d q sigas el fic todas las semanas…ARIGATO GODAIMA y por eso el siguiente capítulo te lo voy a dedicar (si no te molesta)…y por cierto claro que nuestro Kai necesita amor y creeme que lo va a encontrar en cierta castaña XD... continua leyendo…Sayonara.

: Seee..a mi tbm me encanta la pareja KxH esq ya sabes …los puestos contrarios se atraen XD …yo al igual q tu creo q Kai debe tener un ataque de celos y no te preocupes q pronto sucederá…muajajaja muajajja muajjj….cof cof cof….XD….en fin..espero q me sigas esperando (eso sono redundante…q va…son ideas mias…XD) Sayonara

.Yagami: Gracias por leerme…y pues a veces no aparece el nombre pero no importa…lo que importa es que te guste… ..y creeme que yo ya he soñado con darle un beso pero ya sabs q es casi imposible…a menos q beses tu tele o compu …XD...gracias por leerme..Sayonara

Y es todo por hoy…cuídense y hay los vidrios!...Atte: Azura Hiwatachi Uchiharu


	5. Sere yo quien protega a Tachibana

**Hola como anda esa gente…yo estoy bien y espero que ustds también…en este capítulo van a odiar a cierta pelirroja asi que perdón si a alguien le gusta este personaje pero que se le va a hacer…perdonen algunos errores ortográficos…y….****recuerden que esta historia es una adaptación (osea no es mia), pero una chica muy linda llamada LUSHIANA me dio permiso para publicar….A demás de que esta basado en el dorama de Hana Yori Dango**

**Ademas los personajes de Bayblade no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc….Ahora a leer….**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: SERE YO QUIEN PROTEGA A TACHIBANA **

**(Este capítulo va dedicado a una chica muy linda llamada Sara) (Espero que te guste )**

* * *

Hiromi se quedó en total shock, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto que él no le haya creído? En el fondo sentía un gran hueco y tristeza.

—Hiromi—habló Salima acercándose a ella.

—Salima—contestó muy sorprendida y feliz por verla de nuevo, pero sin dejar de tener esa amarga sensación—. Al fin… has vuelto a la escuela—concluyó con una sonrisa.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó la pelirroja viendo a su amiga, fingiendo que no sabía nada.

—Sí, no te preocupes—dijo un poco nostálgica —. ¿Por qué no… me creyó?—se cuestionó a sí misma con un tono de tristeza, su amiga lo pudo notar.

—Hiromi, vamos a buscar a Hiwatari-san—Sugirió la pelirroja, Hiromi volteo a verla atentamente—, cuando se lo expliques lo entenderá. No eres de esa clase de mujeres.

—Gracias—contestó la de cabellos castaños comenzando a caminar a la salida, Salima la miró fijamente con aquella mirada de odio, esa mirada que se ha visto últimamente.

Max estaba viendo las fotografías que provocó aquel desastre, Tala tomó una y la vio fijamente. El silencio y la tensión reinaba entre todos, aún nadie se atrevía a mencionar algo sobre lo ocurrido y no querían provocar a su amigo. Kai miraba fijamente a la ventana tratando de calmar sus deseos de golpear a alguien.

—¿Por qué alguien querría tomar una fotografía así? —cuestionó Tala.

—No tengo la menor idea—contestó Max sin saber que opinar.

—Mira, ese gran anillo—Tala señaló la mano del sujeto que estaba con Hiromi en la imagen. El anillo era bastante grande y llamativo, tenía un signo que nadie supo distinguir con exactitud. Tal vez era de alguna fraternidad o club elitista.

—¡Hiwatari!

Todos giraron a la puerta donde se encontraba Hiromi junto con una apenada Salima por la intromisión a la mansión. Ambas chicas se acercaron, Hiromi a paso firme y Salima un poco dudosa. Tala y Max pusieron toda su atención al par, Kai sólo se giró de nuevo para seguir contemplando el exterior.

—Yo… esa persona… no pasó nada entre nosotros—explicó muy preocupada y apenada—. Tienes que creerme.

—Con esas fotos. ¿Cómo pretendes que te crea? —dijo Kai tajantemente girando para verla de soslayo, bufó y giró de nuevo su vista tratando de ignorar a la chica.

—Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que pasó—Hiromi se notaba cada vez más desesperada.

—Está claro que te fuiste con ése tipo a un hotel y te sacaste esas fotos—explicó Kai ya que según él era la versión más lógica. Miró fijamente a Hiromi, sus ojos notaban un destello rojizo que hizo que a todos se les erizara la piel.

—Te estoy diciendo que no me di cuenta qué pasó hasta que desperté—gritó Hiromi harta de la actitud de Kai, respiró profundo tratando de recordar algo de ésa noche, pero nada venía a su mente.

—Hiwatari-san, por favor tienes que creerle a Hiromi—Intervino Salima—. A pesar de que las fotos parece que está durmiendo con ése hombre en un hotel y las fotos son rotundamente reales, pero… —agregó la pelirroja, Hiromi se quedó muy confundida, ¿de qué lado estaba ésa mujer?—. Debe haber una explicación tras todo esto.

—¡Cállate! ¿Quién te preguntó? —contestó tajantemente Kai.

—Salima sólo está ayudándome a explicarte lo que…

—Hiromi, no te preocupes—respondió Salima.

Un silencio invadió aquella habitación, la tensión estaba por las nubes. Max y Tala que se habían quedado sólo como espectadores se miraron entre sí, esto cada vez se ponía peor.

—Me has traicionado—rompió el silencio Kai.

—No es eso, no es lo que piensas—respondió Hiromi más tranquila y un poco desesperada, ya no sabía que decirle para que le creyera, pero reaccionó las palabras que le dijo aquel hombre—. Espera un momento ¿Quién te ha traicionado? —dijo muy alterada—. En primer lugar, jamás hemos tenido ningún tipo de relación—gritó muy enojada— ¿Por qué siempre estás diciendo que sí tenemos una?

—Claro, tienes razón—respondió Kai con la voz neutra, sin expresión alguna—. Entonces ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí—terminó de decir Kai y salió de ahí, Hiromi se quedó pasmada, tenía razón, se supone que no son nada, ¿Por qué insiste tanto en convencerlo de que ella no hizo nada?

—Muy bien—gritó la chica—. Así no tendré que malgastar mi tiempo en darte explicaciones.

Hiromi salió corriendo de ahí, Salima reaccionó y siguió a su amiga haciendo pequeñas reverencias para pedir una disculpa a los tres jóvenes. Max y Tala soltaron un suspiro de frustración, la situación estaba empezando a ser incómoda para ellos también.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —cuestionó el rubio que había quedado con espectador de la escena.

—No lo sé—dijo Tala. Se levantó de su lugar y notó un pañuelo tirado, tal vez de Hiromi o Salima. Levantó el pequeño trozo de tela y volteó a ver a su amigo rubio— ¿Pero, no es mejor así? — cuestionó sentándose junto a su amigo—. Al menos ahora sabemos que Tachibana no está interesada realmente en Kai.

Kai se detuvo en la entrada al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, se quedó muy pensativo y suspiró con amargura. Tenía razón.

Hiromi llegó a su casa ya más calmada, aunque debía dejar esto en el pasado tenía que encontrar al culpable y no tanto por demostrarle a Kai su inocencia, sino para limpiar su reputación ante todos... cómo podían pensar eso de ella, ella todavía es... se puso colorada y movió su cabeza para despabilar esos pensamientos. Miró a su familia reunida en el comedor y sonrió, se veían muy animados.

—Mira Hiromi, tu padre compró una cámara—dijo emocionada la señora Tachibana.

—¿Qué tal si nos tomamos una fotografía familiar? —preguntó emocionado el señor Tachibana.

—Sí, vamos todos—contestó con una gran sonrisa Daisuke.

—Yo no tengo ganas de salir en la foto—aclaró Hiromi mientras se sentaba en un sillón.

—Vamos Hiromi, tienes que salir, por algo se llama fotografía familiar—reclamó su mamá.

—¡De acuerdo!—dio un gran suspiro y se puso junto a su familia para tomar la foto. El señor Tachibana puso la cámara arriba de una mesa para así salir todos, cuando todos estaban en posición para que saliera el disparo, no salió.

—Creo que alguien tiene que tomarla, yo lo haré—Dijo Hiromi algo frustrada.

Se levantó para tomar la cámara y capturar el momento, dio la indicación, pero antes de presionar el botón reaccionó. Dejó la cámara y se fue corriendo hacia su recamara dejando a sus padres desconcertados. Tomó su celular y marcó un número apresuradamente.

—Salima, acabo de descubrir algo—dijo algo impactada y con la respiración agitada.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Salima del otro lado de la línea.

—Está claro que tuvo que ser otra persona la que tomó la foto—explicó muy segura Hiromi—. Debo encontrar al culpable—dijo muy decidida—. Salima, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—Hiromi, ¿estás haciendo esto por Hiwatari-san? —preguntó la pelirroja muy seria. Hiromi no respondió—. ¿Realmente te importa la opinión que tenga él de ti ahora? —siguió cuestionando la pelirroja—. Él no te entiende para nada.

—Tienes razón en eso, pero… —trató de justificarse, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

—Lo siento, si estás haciendo esto por Hiwatari-san, no puedo ayudarte—sentenció Salima pero, no importa lo que ocurra, yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote.

—Ya veo. Bueno, te llamaré en otro momento, adiós—Hiromi colgó, se dejó caer en su cama soltando un gran suspiro.

Salima guardó su móvil y sonrió de lado, miró a su alrededor y se dirigió a la barra. La música sonaba alta y el ambiente de fiesta se podía notar. Pasó junto a un espejo y analizó su vestimenta: una minifalda negra y una blusa strapless morada, su rostro completamente maquillado, se veía tan atrevida y sexy, sonrió satisfecha por su apariencia.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó un joven mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Salima cambió su expresión y se soltó del agarre.

—No ocurre nada—contestó la chica mientras que aquel joven le sonreía, ese chico tan parecido a Brooklin.

—Pero buscar al culpable tú sola, ¿no será peligroso? —preguntó Mariam mientras levantaba una cajita en la bodega de la tienda, caminó a la habitación principal donde reciben a los clientes.

—Eso creo, pero tengo que hacerlo—explicó Hiromi mientras entraban a la habitación principal.

Las chicas escucharon la campana que indicaba la entrada de nuevos clientes, giraron para ver de quién se trataba y se sorprendieron al ver a los miembros del F4, bueno, sólo a Max y Tala.

—¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó Hiromi acercándose a donde estaban ellos.

—Pasábamos por aquí, decidimos venir a saludar—comentó Max.

—En otras palabras, no tienen nada que hacer—contestó la de ojos chocolates con un gran suspiro.

—Así es—contestaron Tala y Max con una sonrisa muy picarona, claro cada quien a su estilo.

—Por cierto, ¿esto es tuyo?—preguntó Tala sacando aquel pañuelo que tomó en la casa de Kai.

—No—dijo Hiromi.

—Bien, ¿Qué te parece si jugamos a los detectives?—dijo Max muy animado, parecía niño de primaria, se paró junto a Hiromi, la cual no comprendía muy bien—. Te ayudaremos a encontrar al culpable—terminó de decir el rubio.

¿De verdad?—sonrió ella—. Pues, muchas gracias.

—De acuerdo, comencemos de una vez—dijo Tala—. Max, te quedaras aquí sustituyendo a Hiromi en el trabajo.

¿Por qué yo? —dijo indignado el rubio, había sido su idea, debía de ir.

¿Recuerdas aquel favor que me debías?—Tala lo miró cautelosamente y Max suspiró resignado mientras asentía con su cabeza. No era justo, pero debía cumplir.

—Quiero ir contigo para encontrar al culpable.

Salima había ido a la casa de Kai con la intención de "ayudarlo", sabía que era su momento y no pensaba desaprovecharlo. Kai ni siquiera se inmutó por mirarla, Salima pensó que tal vez por su vestimenta, debió ir un poco más atrevida.

—No me interesa—contestó muy serio el Hiwatari menor.

—¿No te gustaría saber qué realmente pasó aquella noche entre ellos dos? —siguió insistiendo la pelirroja—. Esta tarde iré al puente del parque central, te estaré esperando.

—No pienso ir—concluyó el chico—. Lárgate de mi casa—gritó a Salima aventándole un cojín que estaba en el sillón, la pelirroja se quedó un poco asustada y se fue del lugar dejando a un enfurecido Kai.

Tanto Tala como Hiromi observaban atentos la fotografía buscando alguna pista o algo relevante que los pudiera llevar con el culpable.

—Mira, no me había percatado de ese anillo—comentó Hiromi señalando el anillo.

—Ya lo había notado antes—Tala tomó una lupa y vio el anillo más detenidamente fijándose en su estilo y forma, recordó que sólo hay un lugar donde lo venden.

Kai no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Salima, a pesar de todo quería conocer la verdad atrás de todo esto. Quería conocer quién era el imbécil con el que Hiromi se atrevió a... aún ni siquiera era capaz de concebir eso en su mente. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en el sillón de la estancia. Escuchó ruidos y miró a la entrada principal donde su padre llegaba junto con su asistente.

—¿No te habías regresado a Osawa?—preguntó Kai con indiferencia. Keil miró a Nadeshko haciéndole una seña con su cabeza, la joven asistente se acercó a Kai sosteniendo un sobre, lo abrió y sacó unas fotografías dejándolas en la mesita de centro. El menor de los Hiwatari miró atento dándose cuenta de que eran las fotografías de Hiromi con aquel hombre, se sorprendió completamente. Miró a su padre con algo de rencor.

—¿Fuiste tú el que hizo todo esto?—preguntó Kai comenzándose a enojar—. ¿Mandaste a tomar ésas fotos? —gritó con más enojo.

—No te dirijas a mí de esa forma—sentenció Keil muy tranquilo—. Ante todo eres el heredero de las empresas Hiwatari—siguió hablando el señor Hiwatari—. ¿Cómo puedes mantener una relación con una chica como ésta?—gritó muy enojado tomando las fotografías y tirándolas al suelo—. El amor, esa sensación tan inútil, no tiene ningún significado—dijo más tranquilo el señor. Kai se quedó mudo ante las fuertes palabras de su padre, tal vez tenía razón.

—Señor, ya es hora de tomar el vuelo—intervino Nadeshko.

El señor Keil miró a Kai y se dio media vuelta para salir de ése lugar. Kai bufó y observó a su padre desaparecer de la habitación. Tal vez tenía razón, pero ahora con mucha más razón debía saber la verdad detrás de todo esto, así al menos confirmaría lo que ya sabía. Tomó su celular y buscó un número, espero unos segundos y una voz femenina le contestó.

—Salima, espérame, en un momento llego allá.

—Disculpe—Tala e Hiromi entraron a una tienda de ropa muy exclusiva, Hiromi estaba sorprendida por la elegancia del lugar, en su vida había estado en un lugar así—. ¿Venden aquí este anillo?

—Así es señor—contestó un hombre con un traje muy elegante, ambos chicos notaron el gafete que traía prendido en su pecho: el gerente de la tienda.

—¿Podría decirme quién fue los últimos en comprarlo?—preguntó Tala tranquilamente.

—Lo siento, señor. No puedo dar información personal de los clientes—contestó el hombre cortésmente..

—¿Qué pasaría si yo abro una tienda a un lado de aquí?—comenzó a decir Tala con un tono muy serio y viendo a su alrededor. Aquel hombre tragó gordo y comenzó a sudar frío.

—Ha sido un empleado de un club, el que lo compró—contestó inmediatamente el encargado, le dio miedo el solo hecho de pensar en tener como competencia al famoso Tala Ivanov.

—Muy bien, ¿Qué club?—preguntó Tala con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ahora iremos a ese club—dijo Tala caminando lo más rápido que podía, Hiromi trataba de seguirle el paso corriendo.

—No puedo creer que ustedes conozcan esos tipos de lugares tan bien—dijo Hiromi muy sorprendida y con la voz entre cortada por correr.

Siguieron caminando, Hiromi por fin había alcanzado el ritmo del andar de Tala, miró al frente y se quedó pasmada con lo vio. En frente de ellos se encontraba Kai junto con Salima, sus caminos se encontraron, hasta que Tala los vio.

—Kai, ¿también andas buscando pistas para encontrar al culpable? —preguntó Tala.

—Claro que no—contestó Kai muy tajante.

—Entonces ¿Qué haces? —preguntó un poco confundido el pelirrojo.

—Echa un vistazo e imagina—con su mirada señaló a la pelirroja, la cual estaba atrás de él sin decir nada. Kai vio como Hiromi se quedó muy impactada con lo que vio y eso hizo que sonriera victorioso por dentro—. Vamos—le ordeno a la pelirroja.

Hiromi trató de no darle tanta importancia a eso, suspiró y miró a Tala quien sólo le regaló un gesto de aliento, despabiló su mente y siguieron con su trabajo.

—Oh, sí, recuerdo a esa chica—comentó el encargado del club. Salima le había mostrado la fotografía al hombre.

—¿Y sabe a dónde se fue cuando se marchó de aquí? —cuestionó Salima. Kai no decía absolutamente nada, según él se quería mantener al margen de todo.

—Pues como andaba, es muy obvio para donde iba—dijo el encargado con un tono de malicia y perversión.

-0-

—Oh, sí estuvo aquí.

Habían ido en busca del hotel donde se supone estuvieron Hiromi y ese tipo. Aunque Kai por un momento pensó que era demasiada coincidencia que Salima supiera a cuál ir. Mostraron la fotografía al encargado del lobby y confirmó que en efecto Hiromi había estado ahí hace un par de días.

¿Podría decirnos en qué habitación estuvo?—preguntó Salima.

Hiromi y Tala no tuvieron mucho éxito, habían llegado al club donde Hiromi había estado esa noche pero no vio a nadie con el anillo. Tala miraba a todos lados tratando de buscar algún sujeto con ese adorno, pero nada.

—Debemos separarnos para cubrir toda el área—sugirió Tala. Hiromi asintió y se fue al lado contrario del pelirrojo, se recargó un momento en la pared y no pudo evitar recordar que Kai y Salima estaban juntos en ese momento.

Kai y Salima entraron a aquella habitación de hotel, Salima había sobornado al encargado para que sólo les dejara echar un vistazo. Observaron el lugar detenidamente llegando a la cama.

—Entonces aquí fue todo—susurró Salima, pero con el suficiente volumen para que Kai la escuchara.

El peligris veía la cama y se posicionó en el lugar exacto como fue tomada la foto, se imaginó aquella escena donde aquel bastardo tocaba a Hiromi, de cómo la hacía sentir mujer, de cómo la hacía suya, tantas imágenes pasaron por su mente, eso le enfermo y lo entristeció; el joven se sentó en la orilla de la cama, estaba ido, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza, se dejó caer completamente a la cama, Salima también se sentó en la cama junto a Kai, lo miraba fijamente, miraba como el sufría por culpa de Hiromi.

Salima comenzó a bajar lentamente para quedar casi sobre Kai, el chico miró como la pelirroja se acercaba pero no hacía nada para evitarlo, estaba totalmente en shock, sabía de las intenciones de ella y aun así no hacía nada al respecto, Salima se acercó a los labios del ojivioleta, cerrando los ojos, lo quería besar y lo lograría.

—Ni se te ocurra—sentenció Kai a unos milímetros de distancia, se levantó arrojando lejos a la chica y salió de ese lugar dejando a Salima muy molesta e indignada.

Hiromi regresó a la tienda de dangos, ya estaba cerrado el lugar pero ahí estaba Mariam esperándola. Sonrió con pesadez y se acercó a su amiga. Ambas chicas caminaron hacia sus hogares, Mariam aún no había querido preguntar nada sobre lo ocurrido, podía notar que Hiromi no estaba bien y eso le preocupaba demasiado.

—Hiromi—llamó su amiga muy preocupada—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Mariam—detuvo su caminar—. Realmente me gusta Brooklin—la de ojos verdes se quedó algo sorprendida por el comentario—. Así que desde ahora, la única persona que estará en mi corazón será él—continúo explicando con una sonrisa fingida, pero su sonrisa duró muy poco al recordarlo de nuevo—. El problema es que ahora ese tipo… —su voz sonaba melancólica—.Hiwatari y Salima estaban paseando juntos y cuando los vi… mi corazón comenzó a sentir pánico—dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

—En mi opinión—comenzó a hablar Mariam—el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas.

—¿Amor?—preguntó ingenuamente Hiromi—. ¿Estás diciendo que entre él y yo…? No, claro que no—Hiromi se alteró un poco, iba a contestarle a su amiga cuando su celular comenzó a sonar marcando Salima en la pantalla.

—Hola—contestó su celular.

—Hiwatari-san me acaba de pedir que te llamara, quiere arreglar las cosas contigo.

—¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionada Hiromi.

—Ven a mi casa—dijo Salima—. Hiwatari-san te está esperando en mi casa—la pelirroja colgó el teléfono. Tomó una navaja y comenzó a rasgar una hoja un libro con mucho coraje, como tratando de borrar algo, de esconder algo.

Tala se había quedado en el bar, estaba algo fastidiado por todo lo que hizo, peor aún no lograron nada con la búsqueda. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un whisky, miró a su derecha y una chica le sonrió coquetamente, él sólo atino a levantar su vaso como un gesto cordial y tomarse la bebida. La chica se acercó para entablar una conversación con el pelirrojo, pero torpemente tiró su vaso y se ensució completamente; Tala buscó en su ropa y sacó lo primero que encontró, aquel pañuelo que había encontrado en la casa de Kai. Limpió a la chica y ésta se disculpó yéndose al baño, Tal sacudió el pañuelo y una tarjeta cayó al suelo, la levantó y se quedó en shock al leer lo que decía. Necesitaba otro trago para asimilar todo, pidió al cantinero otro vaso y escuchó una voz masculina cerca de él pidiendo exactamente lo mismo. Miró al sujeto y se sorprendió al notar que llevaba el anillo que tanto habían buscado.

Hiromi no dudó en ir a la casa de Salima, por fin podría resolver todo con Hiwatari y así limpiar su reputación ante él, olvidando completamente sus palabras. Llegó donde Salima y entró a la estancia sin siquiera saludar, miró a su alrededor y no vio a Kai por ningún lado.

—¿Dónde está Hiwatari? —cuestionó Hiromi.

—Primero déjame traerte un poco de té—contestó con una amplia sonrisa la pelirroja.

—¿Quién te contrato para que sacaras esas fotografías?

Tala acorraló al tipo, estaba seguro que era él, al menos no podía titubear para poder sacarle la información. Acorraló al tipo en un pasillo y lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa.

—Fue alguien llamado Chibi, ella me pagó para que lo hiciera—contestó el tipo con un poco de esfuerzo.

—¿Chibi?—Tala lo presionó aún más.

—Sí, me dijo que era una niña rica que había empezado a estudiar en el Bayblade High School desde la guardería—explicó un poco asustado.

No tenía que decir más, ahora todo concordaba perfectamente. Aquella nota en el pañuelo, el comportamiento de ésa chica, todo tenía sentido. Soltó al tipo y éste salió corriendo lejos de ahí, tomó su celular y marcó un celular, tenía que ponerlos al tanto de lo que ocurría.

Hiromi se quedó esperando a que Salima regresara con el té, observó detenidamente la habitación, fijó su vista en un escritorio; vio aquel un álbum que Salima guardaba con mucho recelo. No podía negar que tenía curiosidad por saber el contenido del anuario, se acercó a él y echando un vistazo para saber si Salima venia tomó el libro y le dio una hojeada. Había varias fotos, en una estaban cuatro niños alrededor d años, sentía que ya había visto esos niños y recordó cuando estuvo en la casa de Mathilda, esos niños eran los F4 cuando niños. Giró la página y vio varias fotos personales, pero le sorprendió ver algo, tanto que aventó el anuario, era una foto desgarrada, ya no se notaba quien era, pero abajo decía claramente: Hiwatari Kai. Hiromi sintió un escalofrió, giró a la entrada y ahí se encontraba Salima sonriendo malévolamente.

Todas las cosas de la habitación terminaron desparramadas y rotas, ni siquiera eso pudo calmar el coraje y frustración que sentía Kai. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tomó su cabeza con sus manos, estaba cansado de toda la situación; observó la habitación hecha un desastre y pudo notar entre los escombros una bufanda de color marrón claro, aquella que la cubrió del frío, se puso de pie y la tomo sintiendo en sus dedos la tela, que aunque barata, tenía un calor único y que a su vez le hacia recordar al color de cabello de Hiromi. Reaccionó y la hizo bola para arrojarla, pero simplemente no pudo, a pesar de todo no podía negar que ésa chica se había convertido en algo especial. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su celular, tomó el aparato y lo puso junto a su oreja sin decir una sola palabra.

—Hiwatari-san, gracias por acompañarme ahora—dijo Salima con una voz infantil. Kai rodó los ojos, no tenía ganas de hablar con ella así que pensaba colgarle—. No me había dado cuenta que eras muy fácil de engañar—comentó Salima haciendo que Kai se detuviera—. ¿Todavía no te has dado cuenta? Todos los que visitamos dijeron lo que yo les ordené.

—Tú… -dijo Kai comprendiendo todo.

—Ven a la cafetería de la escuela rápido—ordenó la pelirroja—. Tú querida Hiromi está esperándote, ven tú solo.

—Espera—gritó Kai pero era tarde, la pelirroja había colgado el teléfono, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo de ahí con todo y bufanda.

Era de noche y en el Bayblade High School no había ninguna alma, Salima aprovechó eso para esperar a Kai ahí. No podía dejar de ver su atuendo, como realmente ella era, sexy, atrevida y hermosa. Una linda minifalda de cuero junto con una blusa sin mangas y unos tacones altos, todo negro. Escuchó ruidos y miró la entrada donde estaban tres hombres enormes que había contratado, ellos traían arrastrando a Hiromi, quien venía amarrada de las manos.

—Suéltame—ordenó la castaña sin mucho éxito.

Los hombres la arrojaron al suelo en el centro de la cafetería. Hiromi levantó la mirada y pudo ver a Salima, a una Salima que ella no conocía. Inevitablemente sus ojos se llenaron de agua salada.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Salima? —cuestionó muy confundida—. ¿No éramos amigas?

—¿Amigas? No me hagas reír—contestó sin mucha importancia, Hiromi se quedó en total shock—. Yo pagué al tipo del club para que lo hiciera—explicó—. Te puso pastillas en el té para dormir y yo organicé el resto—sonrió con malicia—. Fui yo quien tomó aquella foto.

—Ya es suficiente, incluso le haces eso a tu amiga ¡ERES INHUMANA! —gritó Hiromi con mucha tristeza, la pelirroja se irritó y se acercó a ella.

—Cierra la boca—gritó Salima muy enojada y dándole una cachetada a su prisionera aprovechando su vulnerabilidad—. Hay algo que tengo que hacer—dijo la pelirroja con una malévola sonrisa tomando el rostro de Hiromi—. Hiwatari y yo hemos estado juntos desde la guardería y desde entonces quiero vengarme de él—comentaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba de un lado al otro muy lentamente sin perderle la vista a Hiromi, ella también sostenía la mirada retadoramente.

—¿Venganza?—cuestionó Hiromi sin entender.

—Por eso te he estado usando—contestó inmediatamente la pelirroja dejando de caminar—. Haberme sentado contigo aquel día fue casualidad. Pero, el golpear a Hiwatari con la bandeja de comida estaba planeado—explicó la pelirroja recordando aquel incidente—, jamás me habría imaginado que saldrías en mi defensa. Aunque, lo que nunca hubiera esperado que ocurriera, sucedió.

La Tachibana tragó gordo y Salima se paró frente a ella, en plena guerra de miradas Salima sonrió de lado, pero esa sonrisa desapareció dejando amargura en su rostro.

—Se enamoró de ti—Hiromi abrió los ojos como un par de platos.

—Pero ¿Qué te hizo para que reacciones de ésa manera?—preguntó Hiromi muy seria.

—Siempre ha sido un idiota, tal y como es ahora, incluso cuando éramos niños—comenzó a platicar la Yamashita con mucho odio en sus palabras—y esta vez me vas a volver a ayudar—Hiromi intentó zafarse del agarre, pero fue imposible—. Te voy a utilizar para obligar a Hiwatari a venir aquí.

—Hiwatari no va a venir—dijo Hiromi muy seria y muy triste—. A ése tipo… no le preocupo en lo absoluto.

—Es el haberse enamorado de ti lo que me saca de quicio—gritó Salima muy enojada viendo a Hiromi con mucho odio.

—¡Tachibana!

Todos giraron a la entrada y vieron a Kai entrar. Hiromi se quedó en shock, realmente fue por ella, eso en cierta forma la emocionó. Kai lucía agitado y tratando de recuperar el aire se acercó a paso lento al centro de la cafetería. Salima miró al chico con algo de asombro. La de ojos chocolates reaccionó, Kai había ido directamente a la trampa.

—¿Por qué has tenido que venir, idiota?—gritó Hiromi fingiendo molestia, pero en el fondo le preocupaba.

—Tachibana… yo… —trató de hablar Kai—. Lo… lo… —no sabía cómo decirlo, en su vida se había rebajado a hacer eso—Lo siento—dijo sin más. Hiromi y Salima se quedaron impactadas ante las palabras del peligris.

—No te he llamado para que vengas con esas cursilerías—interrumpió Salima.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres? —gritó el chico muy impaciente.

—Quiero que me enseñes—dijo Salima sacando una navaja—lo mucho que quieres a esta chica—levantó a Hiromi, la tomó por la espalda y colocó su navaja en el pequeño cuello de la Tachibana. Kai intentó acercarse a ellas—. Si intentas defenderte, ¡le desfiguro la cara!—amenazó Salima.

—Me estas subestimando—dijo Kai muy serio acercándose a las chicas, dio un gran suspiro—. Tachibana, cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué? —dijo la chica aún en el amarre de Salima.

—Sólo hazlo, ciérralos—insistió Kai.

Hiromi sin cuestionar más cerró sus ojos, la pelirroja miró fulminantemente al ojivioleta, miró a aquellos hombres que estaban ahí y les hizo una seña. Los tres tipos se acercaron a Kai y uno llegó directo a darle un puñetazo en la cara, Hiromi escuchó el golpe y por inercia abrió los ojos y vio como Kai estaba de lado con un hilo de sangre en su boca.

—Vaya—habló Salima—. Tu valentía me sorprende—dijo la pelirroja haciendo una señal de que continuaran golpeándolo. Los tres hombres se acercaron dándole una ronda de golpes al peligris.

—¡Basta!—gritó Hiromi desesperada—. ¡Dejen de golpearlo!

—¿Cómo te sientes?—preguntó Salima con sarcasmo—. Siempre tan poderoso y ahora estas recibiendo una paliza—lo dejaron de golpear. Kai terminó en el suelo y trató de ponerse en pie con gran esfuerzo, sujetó su costilla derecha con fuerza, tal vez estaban rotas. Logró ponerse completamente de pie y miró retadoramente a la pelirroja.

—¿No estás contento? –Seguía Salima con su sarcasmo.- si no estás contento ¡entonces pelea! –gritaba la pelirroja.

—¿Esto es todo?—habló Kai con mucho orgullo—. No duele en lo absoluto—terminó diciendo eso mientras escupía sangre y se limpia los hilos de sangre que tenía.

Ese comentario enfureció a Salima. Miró a sus hombres y le hizo una seña para que siguieran golpeándolo, Kai tenía que pagar si es posible con sangre. Apretó con mayor fuerza a Hiromi para seguirla sometiendo y obligándola a observar el espectáculo.

—¿Por qué no se los devuelves?—gritó Hiromi llorando—. Nunca nadie te había golpeado así, podrías vencerlos a todos si tan solo te defendieras—cerró sus ojos con fuerza—. ¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE DEFIENDES?!

Los hombres arrojaron a Kai a una mesa, haciendo que la misma se rompiera, el menor de los Hiwatari estaba muy lastimado, se recargó en una silla para poderse hincar. Salima estaba molesta por la actitud altanera que mostraba su enemigo, arrojó a Hiromi al suelo y se acercó a él.

—¿Por qué no te defiendes?—dijo Salima—. ¿Tanto te importa esta fea?—gritó Salima señalando a Hiromi.

Kai vio en el suelo la bufanda, se arrastró para sujetarla fuertemente, miró a Hiromi por un momento viendo la tristeza en esos ojos chocolates.

—Yo he gastado mucho dinero para volverme más hermosa, solo para ti—dijo Salima sollozando.

Miró a Salima y unas imágenes vagas llegaron a su mente, él de pequeño despreciando vilmente a una niña que le demostró sus sentimientos. Esa niña que llegó a llamar fea y la rechazó enfrente de todos era Salima, y por fin comprendió toda esa actitud por parte de ella. Y por primera vez se sintió mal por su actitud.

—Me convertí en una belleza—decía Salima llorando—. No me importaba nada más, me hice más bella, mi cuerpo, mi rostro—Susurraba mientras se tocaba—. Si tan sólo pudieras por lo menos mentirme, decirme que me veo hermosa, al menos una vez—suplicó la chica tratando de aguantar el llanto.

—Tachibana—susurró Kai mientras trataba de gatear hacia la chica, Salima se enojó aún mas, el joven la estaba ignorando en su totalidad y eso no lo soporto.

—¡Dímelo!—exigió—. Dime que soy hermosa—gritó.

Kai no se inmuto en siquiera ponerle atención, su único objetivo era llegar hasta Hiromi. Salima se hartó de la situación, se acercó para darle una patada al chico pero no pudo al ver que la de cabellos castaños se había interpuesto entre ellos dos protegiendo al Hiwatari. La pelirroja se sorprendió, ¿Por qué lo hace? No soporto más y se fue de ahí corriendo, aquellos hombres de igual forma se fueron siguiendo a su jefa dejando solos a Hiromi y a Kai.

Hiromi se levantó de Kai, se había recostado arriba de él para protegerlo sin siquiera pensarlo. Kai trató de levantarse pero se detuvo al sentir un gran dolor en sus costillas.

—Hiwatari. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó muy preocupada la chica.

—No, no estoy bien—dijo seriamente y miró a Hiromi con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿Por qué?—susurró la chica—. ¿Por qué no te defendiste?—preguntó muy preocupada, con un nudo en la garganta, miraba a Kai muy preocupada, aún estaba amarrada de las manos así que no podía ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Porque si me hubiera protegido, no habría sido capaz de protegerte—dijo Kai con un poco de esfuerzo, poniéndose a la altura de Hiromi para verla fijamente—. Quiero dejar algo claro, no es que no pudiese defenderme de ellos—comenzó a hablar Kai, sacando a flote su orgullo—, fue sólo por ti—terminó de decir rozando la mejilla de la chica.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó la chica con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Sabías que esto ocurriría y a pesar de todo viniste.

—Tenía que venir—dijo Kai acariciando la mejilla de la chica—, no sé qué me pasa cuando estoy contigo, no sé que siento cuando estás conmigo, pero es algo que jamás había sentido. Estar contigo, tenerte cerca—dijo mientras se acercaba más y más a la chica—, me hace sentir algo tan cálido y la verdad—dijo rozando los labios de Hiromi—quiero descubrir que es eso—y selló sus labios con los de ella delicadamente, Hiromi no pudo evitarlo, como estaba amarrada, pero dentro de ella también deseaba ese beso, también ella quería descubrir que era lo que sentía por él.

El señor Hiwatari terminaba de revisar unos documentos, por suerte eran los últimos para poder regresar a Tokio. Había recibido una llamada de que su hijo menor había estado en el hospital, pero que ya se encontraba dado de alta, eso le molestó, ¿cómo se atreven a ocultar algo tan importante?

—¿Kai estuvo en el hospital?—preguntó molesto Keil a su asistente para confirmar la noticia, ésta sólo asintió con los hombros encogidos, ese hombre siempre le había dado mucho miedo.

—Sí—contestó algo nervioso la chica—. Lo ha estado cuidando Hiromi Tachibana.

—Esa chiquilla aún continua pegada a Kai—eso era lo que realmente le disgustaba. Por eso tenía que volver a Tokio, no pensaba permitir que su hijo hiciera de su vida un papalote, no mientras él estuviera vivo, porque nadie se mete con el gran Keil Hiwatari.

Había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente con Salima, Hiromi ahora se le veía más con los F4, se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Kai procuraba que ella se mantuviera con él, después de lo que pasó nadie se atrevía a tocar el tema sobre esas fotografías, la venganza de Salima —porque toda la escuela se había enterado gracias a Reyna—, todos procuraban seguir con sus vidas como si nada, y aquella persona que no lo hiciera las pagaría con una tarjeta roja.

Aunque sutilmente todos molestaban a Salima por su pasado, ahora todos la recordaban de como era y paseaban junto con la fotografía del anuario. Hiromi se molestó al escuchar a un par de chicas molestando a la pelirroja y las detuvo; todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de la de cabellos castaños, sobre todo Salima quien sólo le dio un gracias y se marchó del lugar.

—Me gusta mucho esa actitud de la mujer que me gusta—dijo Kai llamando la atención de sus amigos. Kai la abrazó y comenzó a molestarla, aunque con poco éxito porque aún traía vendajes. Max rió por la actitud de Kai, hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía jugar así con alguien. Tala rodó los ojos por la actitud inmadura de ese par, pero no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Sus vidas habían vuelto a la paz y tal vez ahora si Kai e Hiromi podrían ser...

—Hola a todos.

Todos se paralizaron, giraron lentamente hacía la entrada de la cafetería y se sorprendieron al verlo ahí nuevamente—. He vuelto—dijo con una amplia sonrisa Brooklin Wheeler, todos se quedaron impactados por verlo, pero sobre todo Hiromi, se quedó en shock, y no pudo evitar que un pequeño temblor apareciera en sus labios y un leve sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas.

* * *

**Y que tal…si lo se, todos estarán preguntándose ¡¿Por qué diablos aparece el sexy de Brooklin a confundir a Hiromi cuando nuestra castaña estaba empezando a sentir algo por el cubito mas irresistible de Bayblade?!...pues aun no puedo responderles a esa pregunta pero créanme pronto les responderé y con lujos de detalle…solo sean pasientes y esperen…cuídense…Sayonara…**

Y AHORA A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW:

Sara : Nuestro Kai esta sufriendo ahora pero con este cap creo que mas… no me odies…y bueno ahora ya sabemos quien es la que quizo separar a nuestra pareja favorita …y gracias por seguir la historia….espero que te haya gustado este capitulo….continua leyendo…Sayonara.

Ishizu Minamino : ¿quieres casarte con Kai?...quien no XD….y ya viste que tenias razón…nuestro pelirrojo sexy esta ayudando a la castaña a buscar la verdad…que lindo es Tala…LO AMO…XD….y bueno lo de hacer sufrir a Kai pues tratare de no hacerlo mucho…continua leyendo..Sayonara

Y es todo por hoy…cuídense y hay los vidrios!...Atte: Azura Hiwatachi Uchiharu


	6. No te Quiero volver a Ver

**Hola como anda esa gente….espero que bien…yo aquí con los nervios a mil por hora…no sean impacientes ya que nuestro kai va a tener que sufrir un poco mas pero verán que la recompensa va a ser mejor ….****recuerden que esta historia es una adaptación (OSEA NO ES MIA), pero una chica muy linda llamada LUSHIANA me dio permiso para publicar….**

**Ademas los personajes de Bayblade no me pertenecen, además de que es una adaptación del dorama Hana Yori Dango etc, etc, etc….Ahora a leer….**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER

* * *

Brooklin. –dijo impactado Kai aun viendo a su amigo.

¿Por qué no nos avisaste que vendrías? –preguntó Max acercándose a su amigo con una gran sonrisa.

Quería darles una sorpresa. –contestó muy sonriente.

Y sí que nos la diste. –agregó Tala.

Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. –hablo Brooklin dirigiéndose a Hiromi, ella se quedó perpleja, no sabía que contestarle, un monosílabo simple salió de su boca en confirmación de las palabras del chico y agachando su mirada para evitar el contacto de miradas.- ¿va todo bien? –cuestionó algo preocupado Brooklin agachándose un poco para ver a Hiromi, a lo que simplemente volvió a contestar su monosílabo.

Vaya, parece que alguien se está sonrojando. –dijo Max con una voz muy picara, inmediatamente Kai reacciono, se estaba poniendo molesto por el acercamiento entre Brooklin e Hiromi, así que se interpuso.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Brooklin. –dijo Kai muy tranquilo, Brooklin reacciono y le sonrió a Kai, algo raro estaba pasando ahí.

Pero Kai, tienes muchos golpes. –decía Brooklin abriendo sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa.

Digamos que arregle unos asuntos pendientes. –comentó muy orgulloso y con una sonrisa de medio lado, giro para mirar a la castaña que estaba casi como un tomate.

¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Brooklin mirando a Hiromi y a Kai con la ceja arqueada.

Kai sonrió de medio lado, se acercó a Hiromi… y la abrazo.- lo que pasa es que ahora Hiromi y yo estamos saliendo. –dijo con una mirada de orgullo, Brooklin sonrió como de costumbre, en cambio Hiromi se quedó impactada con el comentario.

Nadeshko. –Llamo el señor Hiwatari.- prepara todo, nos regresamos a Tokio.

Como diga, señor. –agregó la chica haciendo una reverencia y saliendo del lugar.

Esa chiquilla aprenderá que con los Hiwatari no se mete. –dijo de forma muy tenebrosa el hombre.

Eh… -reaccionó Hiromi.- nosotros no estamos saliendo ni nada de eso. –dijo la chica soltando el abrazo, tanto Kai como Brooklin arquearon la ceja.

¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar el regreso de Brooklin? –hablo Max para evitar problemas.

Si, vamos. –dijo Tala jalando a Brooklin junto con Max, Hiromi se quedó pasmada, todos los chicos se fueron, a excepción de Kai.

Toma. –le dijo el joven sacando algo de su pantalón, era un celular, de esos que se abren y de color dorado, parecía de oro. La castaña tomó el aparato con algo de miedo, Kai le sonrió de lado y se fue de ahí.

Vaya, es muy lindo. –Mariam miraba el celular, Hiromi limpiaba la vitrina de los dangos.- ¿Por qué te lo dio?

Quería tener nuestra línea privada. –Comentó Hiromi con un poco de fastidio.- está actuando como si fuera realmente mi novio. –Soltó un suspiro.- ignora por completo lo que yo quiero.

¿No será que estas algo confundida? –cuestionó Mariam regresándole el celular a Hiromi. Ella no contesto, ni ella misma sabía que pasaba.

Llego la castaña a su casa, llego a su habitación y se cambió de ropa, se puso algo más cómodo, se recostó en su cama para relajarse un momento, pero duro poco porque de pronto se escuchó un sonido, reacciono algo asustada al escuchar eso y recordó el nuevo celular que tiene, lo busco por todos lados y lo vio entre su uniforme, miro el identificador y vio que decía "Su Majestad", arqueo la ceja, ese chico sí que es egocéntrico.

Hola. –contestó ella con algo de nervios.

Ebizu, en el centro de la ciudad. –Se escuchó en la bocina.- ven aquí.

¿Cómo que ven aquí? –Preguntó indignada la chica.- ¿Qué quieres?

¡Déjate de tonterías y ven! –ordenó el chico colgando el teléfono, ella se quedó muy molesta pero era ahora el momento para aclarar todo con él.

La castaña llego al dichoso lugar, era un club muy exclusivo, los chicos estaban en una zona privada, cada uno en sus asuntos, ella llego directo con Kai.

Llegaste. –dijo Kai sentado en un sillón.

¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó algo molesta Hiromi acercándose al peligris.

¿Ya están peleando de nuevo? –comentó Max que estaba jugando con unas cartas, Hiromi giro para ver al dueño del comentario, pero vio algo más, algo que no se esperaba, al fondo se encontraba Brooklin besándose con una chica, un beso muy apasionado, Hiromi se quedó perpleja al ver eso, sus labios comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, no podía creer lo que veía.

Joven Brian. –llamó una sirvienta.

Dime. –dijo Brian el cual leía el periódico, estaba acompañado por Azura, ambos estaban desayunando.

Parece ser que su padre ha vuelto a Tokio. –platico la mujer.

¿De verdad? –cuestionó Azura viendo a la sirvienta.

Me temo que tiene algo que ver con el señorito Kai. –concluyó la mucama.

Gracias por avisar. –hablo Azura tomando su vaso con jugo.

Con permiso. –la mujer se fue de ahí.

Así que mi padre comenzó a moverse. –hablo Brian bajando el periódico.

Parece que tendremos que visitar Tokio. –dijo Azura muy sonriente, sonrisa que respondió Brian con un beso a su esposa.

Un día nuevo, y la Bayblade High School abría sus puertas muy temprano, Hiromi como siempre llegaba más temprano de lo normal.

Imposible. –Decía ella mientras caminaba en un pasillo, hacia aquella puerta que da para la salida de emergencia.- no puedo creer, Brooklin no es así. –decía muy pensativa recordando la escena que vio. Se acercó a la puerta, pero no podía entrar, sentía nervios al saber que ahí estaba él. Miro el pañuelo que sostenía con sus manos.

No puedo. –dijo rindiéndose de ir con él, dio media vuelta.- ah. –grito con fuerza al chocar contra alguien miro y vio que era él, era Brooklin.

Buenos días. –saludó sonrientemente.

Bu… buenos días. –contestó ella muy nerviosa.

Toma. –hablo Hiromi extendiendo sus manos, ya se encontraban en aquel lugar, ese lugar que era su refugio del mundo.

Ah, el pañuelo de aquella vez. –Brooklin tomo el pañuelo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en regresártelo. –agregó la chica algo apenada.

Así que lo guardaste todo este tiempo. –dijo Brooklin recargándose en la pared y poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Parece que has cambiado. –comentó Hiromi.

¿Te parece? –comentó Brooklin.

¿Te ocurrió algo en Seúl con Mathilda? –cuestionó a Brooklin algo preocupada.

Tachibana. –hablo Brooklin mirando de frente a Hiromi.

¿Sí? –Hiromi se quedó estática.

¿Saldrías conmigo? –preguntó muy serio.

Si. –Contestó Hiromi por inercia, pero comenzó a analizar la pregunta.- ¿eh? –reaccionó Hiromi. Brooklin sonrió de nuevo viendo como ella había reaccionado, Hiromi se quedó impactada con la pregunta y muy nerviosa.

Con permiso, quiero irme a la escuela. –hablo Kai algo molesto, en la entrada de la oficina de su padre estaban los guardaespaldas.

Responde mis preguntas. –hablo el señor Keil el cual estaba sentado en un gran sillón. Kai giro para mirar a su padre.

Vaya, después de todo puedes descuidar a tu empresa y preocuparte por tu hijo. –contestó irónico Kai.

Me preocupo por el futuro de la empresa. –hablo algo estresado el señor.

¿Y que si yo salgo con Tachibana? –Kai se acercó a donde estaba su padre.- ¿en que afecta a la empresa? –el padre de Kai no contestaba nada.

No me importa si solo juegas con ella. –Contestó muy sereno el señor Hiwatari.- si solo la quieres usar, no hay ningún problema.

No estoy jugando con ella. –Respondió Kai muy alterado.- no recuerdo haber sido criado para bromear con esas cosas. –miro a su padre con algo de desprecio y enojo, salió corriendo de ahí empujando al tipo que tapaba la puerta.

¿De verdad estas saliendo con Kai? –preguntó Brooklin viendo fijamente a la chica y acercándose a ella.

Oh, no… -respondió ella alejándose de Brooklin hasta que topo con la pared.- es que… -hablaba muy nerviosa.- él solo habla por sí mismo.

¿A si? –Brooklin arqueo la ceja.- la verdad es que, siempre me he fijado en ti, Tachibana. –dijo Brooklim en un susurro acercándose más y más a la chica. Ella estaba totalmente impresionada y muy nerviosa, trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Brooklin.

¿No estarías mejor conmigo? –le susurró al oído de forma muy galán, cosa que altero más los nervios de la chica.

Bueno… -trataba de hablar ella. –yo…

Olvídate de Kai… -Brooklin se puso frente a ella haciendo que sus narices se toparan.- y sal conmigo. –Hiromi estaba sin habla, sentía que el aire le faltaba, esa cercanía que tanto deseaba, por fin se logró, pero…

Jajajajajajaja. –Se rió en lo alto Brooklin alejándose de ella, Hiromi se quedó confundida, ¿Por qué se reía?- era una broma. –le sonrió como de costumbre, eso hiso que en Hiromi apareciera una gotita en su cabeza, estaba llena de confusión y un poco de decepción Kai es mi amigo, ya sabes, se vería mal ¿no crees? –Preguntó volviéndose a acercar a ella.- pero, ya en serio, eres una persona muy interesante. –lo dijo muy serio y sin su típica sonrisa.

No puede ser. –susurró Hiromi, mas para ella que pasa Brooklin, pero el chico si se percató del comentario.

¿Estás decepcionada? –preguntó volviendo a poner una sonrisa en sus labios.

No. –Contestó nerviosa la chica.- la verdad es que estaba… -hablo ella sin saber que inventar. Brooklin aprovecho y se acercó nuevamente de tal forma que la acorralo completamente a la pared y viendo sus ojos directamente, con sus labios a una distancia peligrosa de los de la chica.

Entonces… -le susurró Brooklin.- ¿quieres salir en secreto conmigo? –preguntó muy serio. Hubo un tiempo en silencio, Hiromi esperaba a que él volviera a reírse, pero esta vez no, realmente habla en serio.

Jajajajajajaja. –Hiromi saco una carcajada fingida, llena de nervios, esperando a que Brooklin también hiciera lo mismo.- eso también fue una broma ¿verdad? –dijo Hiromi muy nerviosa, Brooklin no contesto, simplemente la miraba.

Bueno, me tengo que ir. –dijo zafándose de Brooklin y caminando hacia la puerta, comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Tachibana. –Dijo Brooklin aun en la misma posición.- estás mucho más bonita que antes.

Gracias. –contestó Hiromi con una gran sonrisa y muy sonrojada, siguió su camino hasta abrir la puerta y salir de ese lugar, se quedó un momento recargada en la puerta, incorporándose de nuevo, retomando el aliento y su color natural.

¿Qué fue todo eso? –preguntó totalmente impactada. Fijo su mira al frente y vio que ahí se encontraba una tímida chica, Salima.

Hiromi. –Hablo muy tímida la pelirroja.- me gustaría hablar contigo.

Siento mucho todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotras. –hablo Salima la cual estaba sentada en una silla en la cafetería, frente a ella estaba Hiromi.- y también quiero darte las gracias. –Dijo con una sonrisa sincera.- a pesar de todo lo que te hice, me defendiste y eso me puso muy feliz.

No te preocupes por eso. –contestó Hiromi, esa sonrisa realmente sintió que era sincera.

Es por eso… -dijo Salima muy seria.- que no voy a renunciar a Hiwatari-san. –poniéndose de pie.

¿Eh? –la castaña no entendió.

A pesar de todo, Hiwatari-san es… -comenzó a caminar para ponerse al lado de Hiromi ya que la mesa las separaba.- una persona que siempre me ha gustado desde niña. –Se puso al lado de Hiromi.- y ahora que soy muy hermosa, no tengo porque sentirme inferior a ti ¿entiendes?

No del todo. –contestó confundida la chica.

Así que desde ahora te digo que seremos rivales de amor. –dijo eso muy sonriente y alejándose de ella.

¿Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica? –Hiromi estaba anonadada con todo eso, se quedó sentada en la silla y de pronto su nuevo celular comenzó a sonar, ese tono realmente era muy escandaloso.

Hola. –contestó Hiromi.

Investiga todo lo que puedas sobre Tachibana Hiromi y a su familia. –dijo el señor Keil a su asistente.

Entendido. –Nadeshko hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar.

Si alguna vez sientes que ocurre algo raro, avísame de inmediato. –ordenó Kai muy tranquilamente.

¿Algo raro? –cuestiono la chica.

¿Lo has entendido? –Dijo Kai.- me avisas de inmediato. –concluyó el chico.

Señor Keil. –entro Nadeshko a la oficina, el señor Hiwatari levanto la cara con fastidio pero luego vio que atrás de ella entraba alguien más.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, padre. –saludo Brian entrando a la oficina.

Hijo, que gusto verte. –Comento el señor.- ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Vine de paseo. –comentó Brian muy quitado de la pena.

¿Y tu mujer? –cuestionó la cabeza de los Hiwatari.

Fue a saludar a una amiga. –Dijo muy sonriente.- ¿y qué tal como está Kai? –preguntó para hablar de ese tema.

Ni me hables de él. –gruño Keil.

¿Por qué? –preguntó Brian fingiendo que no sabía nada.

Está saliendo con una chiquilla insignificante. –bufo aquel hombre implacable.

¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? –preguntó Brian poniéndose algo serio.

¿De cuándo acá vienes a defender a tu hermano? –comentó Keil poniendo más atención a la plática.

Solo digo que no quiero que le pase lo mismo que a mí. –dijo algo molesto el hermano mayor de Kai.

Sabes que lo hicimos por tu bien y por el de la compañía. –argumento el señor Hiwatari.

No digo que no sea feliz en mi vida, al contrario, amo a mi esposa, pero, no quiero que Kai pase por lo mismo que yo pase, déjalo que el escoja. –explicaba Brian algo preocupado.

Así que todo se ha complicado más. –comentó Mariam recargada en la vitrina de la tienda.

Si. –contestó Hiromi en un suspiro.

Pues ya es hora que te decidas. –Sugirió Mariam.

Es tan complicado esto. –dijo Hiromi en un suspiro, miro para ver a Mariam la cual se había quedado muy seria, y más que eso, estaba impactada.

Oh, qué mujer tan más linda. –susurró Mariam mirando a la entrada, Hiromi miro también.

Señorita Azura –dijo sorprendida al ver a la cuñada de Kai en ese lugar.

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Hiromita. –saludó sonrientemente la chica de cabellos negros.

Él es un hombre implacable. –dijo Azura.

Había invitado a Hiromi y a Mariam a un lindo restaurante para platicar sobre su suegro.- y no se tocara el corazón para conseguir lo que desea. –terminó de explicar la chica de cabellos negros.

Por eso Hiwatari me dijo eso. –recordó Hiromi las palabras de Kai.

Kai parece que va muy enserio contigo. –comentó muy sonriente Azura.

Ves, te lo dije.-agregó Mariam.

Pero. –Interrumpió Azura.- si no puedes corresponder a los sentimientos de Kai, tampoco debes forzarte a ti misma. -Hiromi miraba algo apenada a aquella mujer.- Kai ha cambiado mucho. –Siguió hablando.- se ha vuelto más maduro, y eso gracias a ti, Hiromi-chan.

La castaña se sorprendió con tal comentario, analizó las palabras de ella y en efecto, Kai si había cambiado, aunque le costaba admitirlo.

Pero… -hablo Hiromi algo preocupada.- yo no soy una chica rica y mucho menos estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas.

Pero si Hiwatari-san va enserio contigo. –Comentó Mariam.- debería acostumbrarse a nuestra forma de vida.

Tienes razón. –Agregó Azura.- ¡ya lo tengo! –Dijo muy emocionada.- ¿tienes novio? –preguntó Azura a Mariam.

Eh, sí. –contestó un poco apenada la peli azul.

Entonces por qué no comprobamos si va a ser capaz de adaptarse a tu forma de vida. –hablo ahora dirigiéndose a Hiromi. -Dejo muy pensativa a las dos jovencitas ¿Qué tramaría?

En la casa de los Hiwatari, se encontraban reunidos los F4, los cuatro amigos platicaban y hacían sus cosas; Max estaba jugando videojuegos en su portátil, Tala y Brooklin estaban jugando póker, mientras que Kai estaba recostado en su cama sin nada que hacer.

¿Quieres jugar, Kai? –preguntó Tala. El peligris no contesto, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, saco el aparato de su pantalón y al ver de quien era la llamada sonrió de lado.

¿Si? –Hablo Kai, todos sus amigos le pusieron atención, vieron como de la sonrisa que tenía paso a arquear la ceja con algo de enfado.- de ninguna forma, estás loca. –y colgó el teléfono.

¿Quién era Kai? –preguntó Max.

¿Era Tachibana? –preguntó Tala.

Me dijo que mañana tengamos una cita doble. –comentó con fastidio.

¿Cita doble? –dijeron en coro los otros tres chicos.

Quería ver si puedo tener una cita como la gente común. –Siguió explicando Kai con fastidio.- menuda idiotez.

Entonces ¿te parece bien que valla yo? –hablo Brooklin por primera vez, tan sereno como siempre y con una gran sonrisa.

¿Eh? –Kai reacciono, no había pensado en esa posibilidad, algo que hiso que la sangre le hirviera.

No puede ser. –Hablo Hiromi muy alterada por el teléfono.- mañana, va a ir Brooklin Wheeler.

¿Qué paso con Hiwatari-san? –preguntó Mariam que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Al parecer no quiso, le pareció algo desagradable adaptarse a nuestro estilo de vida. –dijo un poco seria y decepcionada la castaña

Pues deberías estar contenta. –Comentó Mariam.- al final el que va a ir será tu príncipe. –Dijo Mariam muy alegre.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Hiromi no pudo contestar ya que comenzó a sonar el celular que usaba, al parecer estaba entrando otra llamada.

Mariam te llamo más tarde, tengo una llamada en espera. –dijo Hiromi y colgó aquella llamada con su amiga, presiono un botón de su celular y contesto la otra llamada.

¿Diga? –dijo Hiromi.

Soy yo. –Escucho una voz masculina.- Brooklin. –eso hizo que Hiromi se pusiera muy nerviosa.- estoy afuera de tu casa.

Hiromi colgó el teléfono y se puso una sudadera, salió hacia la calle, en la entrada del edificio donde vive y ahí lo vio, recargado, salió completamente para acercarse a él.

Buenas noches. –saludó la chica muy extrañada por aquella visita.

Lo más seguro es que Kai vaya mañana. –Hablo directamente el chico.- seguramente te llamara. –Hiromi estaba sin habla.- eso es todo. Nos vemos. –terminó de decir y comenzó a caminar.

Oye… -lo llamo la chica, él giro para verla y sonreírle.

Se sentaron en una banca que estaba enfrente del edificio.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? –Preguntó Hiromi mirando al cielo tupido de estrellas.- desde que has vuelto de Seúl has estado algo extraño. ¿Te ocurrió algo? –ahora giro para ver a Brooklin que estaba a su lado.

Cada día estaba lleno de felicidad. –Comenzó a relatar Brooklin, el cual veía al suelo.- todos los días cocinábamos, a pesar de que no estábamos acostumbrados a ello. –Decía con una sonrisa en sus labios.- por la noche casi no dormíamos hablando de nuestra infancia. –Siguió relatando.- y también hablábamos mucho de ti, Tachibana. –miro a ver a la chica que estaba a su lado.

¿Sobre mi? –preguntó sorprendida Hiromi.

Mathilda me dijo que realmente le agradaste mucho, Tachibana. –Platico Brooklin.- pero, -se levantó y camino un poco al frente.- aquellos días no duraron mucho. –Hiromi lo miraba atentamente.- Mathilda empezó a estar muy ocupada, yo estaba todo el tiempo solo. –Suspiro.- no era capaz de hacer nada por su bien. –Comentó algo triste.- yo no pude hacer nada por la persona a la que quiero.

Eso no es verdad. –Hablo Hiromi poniéndose de pie.- no eres una persona que no sepa hacer nada. –lo veía fijamente.- en la escuela, cuando todo el mundo me perseguía y acosaba, tú… me salvaste. –dijo con una sonrisa inmensa y un brillo especial en sus ojos.- te convertiste en mi único aliado. –Decía muy segura.- es por eso por lo que yo… -se quedó seria callando lo último que iba a decir.- al final tú me has salvado muchas veces. –terminó de decir con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos chocolates.

Brooklin miraba a Hiromi sorprendido, nunca pensó que aquello que hiso por ella significara tanto.

Por eso estoy ahora aquí. –Hablo Hiromi.- por ti Brooklin. –lo dijo en un susurro.

Tachibana, yo… -comenzó a hablar Brooklin, pero fue interrumpido ya que un celular comenzó a sonar, ese celular especial de Hiromi, soltó un suspiro de desesperación, mientras que Hiromi sacaba el aparato.

Es Kai ¿no? –preguntó Brooklin. Ella no contesto nada y simplemente abrió el celular.

Llamo solo para decirte que de acuerdo, acepto la invitación de mañana, es todo. –dijo Kai muy cortante y colgó la llamada.

Hiromi se quedó perpleja ante lo sucedido, Brooklin tenía razón, giro para ver al pelinaranja de frente.

¿Ha dicho que va a ir mañana? –preguntó Brooklin para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Si. –dijo Hiromi aún muy pensativa.

Hiromi. –se escuchó un grito, era el señor Tachibana, el cual buscaba a su hija. Hiromi reacciono y empujo a Brooklin a un lugar donde nadie lo viera.

Lo siento. Ya hablaremos en otra ocasión. –se disculpó ante tal acto y se fue de ahí hacia donde estaba su padre.

¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tanto tiempo afuera? –preguntó el señor muy molesto.

Ah lo siento, es que había visto un gato. –comentó Hiromi con una gotita estilo anime.

¿Un gato? –preguntó el señor Tachibana.

Con que un gato ¿eh? –hablo Brooklin soltando una sonrisa de diversión, comenzó a caminar y vio en el suelo el celular dorado de la chica, lo levanto del suelo y se fue del lugar.

Se están retrasando mucho. –dijo Hiromi algo preocupada mientras veía su reloj de mano. Ya era el día de la cita, Kai e Hiromi habían llegado temprano al lugar pactado, ahora solo esperaban a Mariam y a su novio.

Mira que hacerme esperar a mí. –gruño Kai.

Oye, no te enfades, recuerda que es mi mejor amiga y su novio. –reprochó Hiromi.

Ya lo sé. –susurro Kai, parecía perro regañado.

Hiromi. –Grito Mariam acercándose al lugar, iba acompañada de su novio, un chico de cabello negro aplomado con la parte del centro teñido de rojo, tenía un arete de oro en el oído izquierdo y unas cejas un tanto extrañas pero con unos hermosos ojos verde jade.- sentimos llegar tarde. –hablo Mariam al llegar junto con su amiga.

Hola, soy Hiromi Tachibana. – saludo la chica al acompañante de su amiga para presentarse.- y él Kai Hiwatari.

Soy Ozuma –Hablo el chico.- eh, tú tienes nombre de calle.-comento el chico haciendo que a Kai le temblara un ojo y apareciera una vena en su frente.- bien, vamos a divertirnos. –y abrazo a Mariam para comenzar a caminar.

Hmp… ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Kai tratándose de calmar.

Vamos al zoológico. –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Comenzaron a caminar a la entrada del zoo, Hiromi iba atrás con Mariam charlando de cosas sin sentido, Ozuma comenzó a caminar junto a Kai.

Hace mucho que no venía. –Comento el ojijade.- ¿y tú, Hiwatari?

Es la primera vez que vengo al zoo. –comentó muy cortante Kai.

¿De verdad? –Preguntó Ozuma muy divertido.- ¿Qué acaso de dan miedo los animales?

Claro que no. –Contestó Kai molesto.- simplemente si quiero ver animales me voy a su lugar de origen. –concluyó muy orgulloso.

Vaya, así que Hiwatari es un niño rico y mimado. –dijo Ozuma adelantándose junto con Mariam, la cual estaba con algo de miedo por el comportamiento de su novio. Kai se detuvo y comenzó a apretar los puños.

¿Niño rico y mimado? –en su vida alguien le había hablado así, su ojo izquierdo comenzó a temblar, mientras que dos venas aparecían en su frente.

Fuero a la jaula de los mandriles, las chicas veían asombradas a esos animales, mientras Kai seguía con su mirada indiferente y Ozuma, bueno él trataba de comportarse.

Mira. –Hiromi estaba fascinada.- son tan lindos.

¿No querrás decir que su cara se parece a la de Hiwatari? –preguntó Ozuma con algo de risa chillona y se fue de ahí, Mariam lo siguió pero antes dio una reverencia de disculpa, mientras que en Kai volvían a aparecer más venas que antes.

Espera un momento Ozuma-kun. –gritó la chica acercándose a su novio y tomándose de la mano.

Esos dos parecen que son muy unidos. –la castaña veía al chico y estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

¿Esto es a lo que llamas una cita común y corriente? –preguntó molesto Kai.

Lo siento. –Respondió apenada la chica.- al parecer esto no está funcionando. –susurró.

¿Con este tipo de personas te juntas? –siguió cuestionando Kai.

Pensaba que el novio de Mariam era una persona algo más "normal". –Justificaba la chica.- Será mejor irnos a casa. –concluyó la chica algo seria. Miro hacia el piso esperando la respuesta de Kai.

Si ahora vamos a casa, -hablo Kai.- ¿no estropearía nuestra cita? –Hiromi lo miro muy sorprendida.- no importa, no le voy a pegar, no te preocupes por eso. –dijo tratando de mirar a otro lado para que no viera el ligero sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas.

Gracias. –sonrió Hiromi con sus ojos cerrados, eso como le encantaba a Kai, verla sonreír tan radiante.

Hiwatari, -grito Ozuma de lejos.- ahora iremos separados.

Perfecto. –contestó inmediatamente Hiromi, así se evitarían más problemas.

Llegaron Kai e Hiromi a la zona de los pingüinos, Hiromi saco su celular y le tomo una foto a esos lindos animales, Kai miro a Hiromi, pero sobre todo al celular.

¿Dónde está el celular que te regale? –preguntó Kai algo molesto.

A bueno…-Hiromi no se acordaba donde lo había dejado.- lo deje en casa, como sabía que estaría contigo no necesitaba cargarlo. –se excusó la chica.

Ya veo. –Kai se recargo en una reja.- por cierto… ayer, cuanto te llame por la noche ¿estabas sola? –Hiromi se quedó sin aire, recordó que no estaba sola, pero no quería cometer la locura de decirle eso a Kai, conociéndolo como es.

Era muy tarde. –Comenzó a decir.- obviamente estaba sola. –mintió la castaña y comenzó a caminar.

Y así comenzaron a disfrutar un poco mejor la cita, sin los comentarios tan oportunos de Ozuma, Kai le compro un peluche a Hiromi, era un halcón, la castaña le sonrió a Kai, a pesar de todo él era lindo con ella, cuando se lo proponía.

Se fueron a un lago cerca del lugar, se recargaron en una cerca, veían el lago y toda su belleza.

Ahora que estamos así. –Habló Kai.- por fin parecemos una pareja. –giro para ver a la chica de frente.

Sobre eso. –hablo Hiromi mirando también al chico.

No estoy malentendiendo nada. –Interrumpió Kai.- ya sé que dije todo eso enfrente de Brooklin, pero… -Kai no sabía cómo decirlo.- no me has dicho cómo te sientes tú.

Hiromi estaba con la miraba abajo, muy sonrojada y sin saber que decirle.

Pero hasta que no me digas cómo te sientes tú… -dijo Kai acercándose a ella y poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica para levantarle la cara.- yo esperaré. –Hiromi se quedó hipnotizada con la mirada de Kai, esa cercanía siempre la pone nerviosa, pero un nerviosismo diferente al que sentía con Brooklin.

¿Eh, Hiwatari? –gritó Ozuma corriendo hacia ellos, Kai se alejó de Hiromi, mientras que Mariam estaba llena de vergüenza.

¿Por qué no vamos a comprar algo de beber? –preguntó Hiromi para evitar más problemas.

Bien, yo iré. –se ofreció Ozuma y se fue de ahí.

Ahora vuelvo. –dijo Kai comenzando a caminar.

¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Hiromi.

Al baño. –contestó con fastidio el chico.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –Se disculpó Mariam con su amiga.- normalmente no es así. –excuso la peli azul.

Esto fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. –Hiromi suspiro.

Kai salió del baño, afuera estaba Ozuma esperándolo.

Eh, Hiwatari espera. –Hablo el ojijade.- acabo de recibir una llamada de una chica que conozco. –Kai no se detuvo, siguió caminando.- ¿podrías venir conmigo?

¿Eh? –Kai no comprendió.

Es que le dije que estaba con un chico realmente atractivo. –Comentó Ozuma.- y quiere conocerte. -Kai no contesto, no le agrado para nada el comentario.- ¿no será que eres un poco retrasado? –preguntó Ozuma y se adelantó a Kai, el peligris se quedó viendo al novio de Mariam, trato de tranquilizarse, le prometió a Hiromi que no se lanzaría a golpearlo.

Ya se están tardando. –dijo Mariam mirando a todos lados.

Es cierto. –hablo Hiromi. Comenzaron a caminar a buscar a sus acompañantes.

Sabes, yo salgo con Mariam. –hablo Ozuma acercándose de nuevo a Kai.- pero la verdad es que me aburre un poco.

No me interesan tus problemas. –dijo Kai caminando de nuevo.

Vamos, acompáñame. –Ozuma comenzó a seguirlo.- además esa chica con la que estas ¿no te parece muy rara? –el ojijade puso su mano en el hombro de Kai, eso fue lo que sobrepaso su paciencia.

¿Tachibana, rara? –Kai comenzó a apretar sus puños, estaba tan molesto que sus ojos parecían que tomaban un color rojizo.

Veras que la otra chica te agradara más. –termino de decir Ozuma. Kai no soporto más y le soltó un puñetazo haciendo que Ozuma cayera al suelo.

¿Oye, que demonios te pasa? –gritó Ozuma poniéndose de pie.

¿Qué parte de Tachibana es rara? –preguntó molesto Kai tomando al ojijade por el cuello de la camisa y volviéndolo a golpear, Ozuma nuevamente se cayó al suelo, el peligris se subió arriba de él para tomarlo de la camisa y verlo a la cara. Por lo lejos se veían Hiromi y Mariam que buscaban a los chicos, se sorprendieron al verlos peleando.

Ella tiene unos ojos chocolates tan hermosos, que te hacen ver la verdadera belleza del mundo. –dijo Kai con mucha firmeza, Ozuma estaba asustado por aquella mirada del joven, nuevamente lo golpeo en la cara, una y otra vez.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –gritó Hiromi corriendo hacia los jóvenes seguida de su amiga. Kai reacciono y dejo a Ozuma, se levantó de él, mientras Mariam se acercó a su novio.

Agoto mi paciencia. –se justificó Kai. Hiromi se quedó muy molesta.- yo me voy a casa. –Gritó Kai molesto.- y la próxima vez, consíguete alguien mejor para salir. –se dirigió a Mariam, la cual estaba ayudando a levantar a su novio.

Un momento. –recrimino Hiromi.

Tachibana. –Interrumpió el peligris.- si esta es tu idea de una cita común y corriente no vuelvas a llamarme de nuevo. –advirtió y se fue del lugar, Hiromi se quedó en shock, ella es la que debería de estar enojada.

¿Qué le hiciste a Hiwatari-san? –preguntó Mariam ya de pie junto a su novio.

Yo no hice nada. –Se defendió Ozuma.- yo solo le puse la mano en el hombro, ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo? –estaba muy molesto.

¿Solo le pusiste la mano en el hombro? –preguntó Hiromi.

Si. –contestó tajantemente Ozuma mientras se sacudía la ropa.

Ese tipo está loco. –Recrimino Ozuma.- no tenía por qué pegarme. –y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de las chicas.

Lo siento. –dijo Hiromi muy apenada.

Ozuma, espera. –Gritó Mariam.- ¿A dónde vas?

Haber a donde me voy. –concluyo Ozuma y se fue completamente de ahí, Hiromi y Mariam se quedaron solas muy pensativas. Hiromi miro a su amiga que estaba algo preocupada y triste.

Lo siento, Mariam. –se disculpó Hiromi para animar a su amiga.

Tú no tienes la culpa. –Dijo en un susurro tratando de no soltar el llanto.- estoy segura que Ozuma hizo algo. –Explico Mariam.- incluso Hiwatari no golpearía a alguien sin razón ¿verdad? –Hiromi se quedó pensativa, ni ella misma sabía eso.

Hacía mucho que no pasaba eso. –dijo Hiromi.

La verdad él estaba siendo muy grosero –Trato de sonreír.- me pregunto si habrá terminado todo entre él y yo. –una lagrima rodo por esos ojos de color verde.

La castaña en su alcoba viendo aquel halcón que le obsequio Kai, recordó todo lo que paso en la tarde, recordó lo bien que se la paso hasta el incidente con Ozuma, suspiro fuertemente, ese chico como le traía problemas.

¿A qué parte debería creerle? –susurró la chica.

Hiromi, ven por favor. –gritó su padre desde la sala. La chica se levantó de la cama y fue a ver qué pasaba.

Kai armaba de nueva cuenta el rompecabezas, ya casi lo terminaba, estaba muy concentrado armándolo, ya estaba más tranquilo con lo que paso en la tarde.

Y bien. –habló Azura mientras se acercaba a Kai.

¿Acabaron peleando? –preguntó Brian sentándose a lado de Kai.

No me he peleado con Tachibana. –aclaró Kai.

Así que la doble cita fue un fracaso. –dijo Azura sentándose al otro lado de Kai.

¿Cómo saben que yo salí con Tachibana? –preguntó Kai dejando a un lado el rompecabezas.

Kai. –Kai miro a Azura.- si no te ganas su corazón, te pasara lo que a nosotros.

No es igual. –Reprocho Kai.- ustedes si se aman.

Si. –Hablo Brian.- pero al principio nos obligaron a casarnos y es lo que no queremos que te obliguen a estar con alguien que no quieres.

¿Sabes quién es tu autentico enemigo? –preguntó Azura muy seria.

Lamento haber venido a visitarlos tan tarde. –hablo el señor Keil, el cual estaba rodeado por sus hombres y junto estaba Nadeshko. Hiromi estaba asustada, era el padre de Kai.- Nadeshko, muéstrales. –la chica de cabellos negros abrió un portafolio que cargaba un guarda espalda, dentro había mucho dinero, los padres de Hiromi casi se le salen los ojos por ver tal cantidad junta.

Seré franco con ustedes. –Hablo Keil.- hay 300 millones de yenes aquí dentro.

¿300 millones? –hablo en coro toda la familia Tachibana.

Con esto me gustaría que Hiromi renunciara a Kai por completo. –hablo muy serio Keil.

¿Qué? –Hiromi se sorprendió.

Sé que su familia tiene problemas financieros. –Hablo Nadeshko.- así que les vendría muy bien este dinero.

Si. –dijo el señor Tachibana.

Kai tiene un futuro brillante. –Hablo Keil.- no me gustaría que tropezara en su camino por una piedrita. –lo último que dijo fue clavando la mirada en la castaña.

Lo que el señor quiere decir. –Intervino Nadeshko.- es que su hija será la única lastimada.

Por favor acepten el dinero. –sugirió el señor Hiwatari. La madre de Hiromi se molestó, se puso de pie y se acercó al hombre, agarro un montón de dinero del maletín, el señor Hiwatari sonrió, Hiromi estaba muy preocupada, la señora Tachibana le arrojo el dinero en la cara.

¿Cómo se siente que un hijo suyo sea insultado enfrente de usted? –Gritó la señora Tachibana.- ¿Qué acaso los ricos no tienen sentimientos?

Keil miro molesto a la señora.- creo que fue un error haber venido, vámonos. –dio una seña con sus manos y sus guardaespaldas tomaron el dinero tirado y los maletines y salieron del lugar.

La familia Tachibana se quedó impactada, en especial la castaña, su madre estaba temblando, en su vida había sido tan valiente, pero por sus hijos seria lo que sea.

Mamá. –dijo Hiromi acercándose a su madre la cual estaba en shock, no se creía lo que había dicho.

Hiromi. –susurro la señora.

¿Qué pasa mamá? –preguntó Daisuke acercándose a su madre al igual que el señor Tachibana.

Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. –sonrió Hiromi.

Hiromi. –Volvió a hablar la señora.- escúchame bien.

¿Qué? –preguntó Hiromi.

Asegúrate de que vaya todo bien con el joven Hiwatari. –Hablo muy seria.- asegurar toda la fortuna de los Hiwatari.

¿Eh? –cambio la cara de Hiromi de preocupación a fastidio.

No te debes de conformar con 300 apestosos millones de yenes. –Gritó la madre muy decidida.- por eso tú debes de quedarte con Hiwatari. –gritó con un brillo en sus ojos, Hiromi suspiro, su madre no cambiaba.

En una suite estaban los F4 conviviendo como siempre, Tala y Max estaban jugando con un juego de mesa, ese que armas una torre y vas sacando pieza por pieza, estaban con varias chicas jugando; Kai estaba recargado en la ventana viendo el paisaje de Tokio bajo las estrellas, mientras que Brooklin veía una revista.

La torre se cayó y todos gritaron y rieron, mientras que Kai pensaba en lo que su hermano y cuñada le aconsejaban y tenían razón, tomo su celular, quería llamarle a ella, quería estar bien con ella, comenzó a marcar cuando Brooklin se levantó con fastidio en su rostro, arrojando la revista que tenía.

Brooklin, ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Max viendo que su amigo se ponía su chaqueta para salir de ese lugar. De pronto comenzó a escucharse un sonido algo extraño, Brooklin metió la mano en su bolsa del pantalón sacando el celular de Hiromi.

Kai escucho un sonido que conocía, miro a Brooklin y vio como sacaba el móvil de su pantalón, ¿Por qué Brooklin tenía el celular de Hiromi? Aún seguía sonando el teléfono, Kai se quedó pasmado, pero reacciono.

¿Por qué tienes el celular? –preguntó muy confundido Kai.

Ayer fui a la casa de Tachibana. –contestó secamente Brooklin. Kai recordó cuando le pregunto a Hiromi si había estado sola, recordó que le dijo que si, Hiromi le había mentido.

Cuando llamé, -hablo como por inercia.- ¿estaban juntos?

Si. –Dijo Brooklin muy retador y dejo el celular en la mesa de centro.- estábamos juntos. – salió del lugar.

Tala y Max se levantaron a recoger la revista que arrojo Brooklin, vieron la página que estaba abierta, se sorprendieron al ver eso.

Kai, mira, ven a ver. –llamó Max, pero Kai no contesto, estaba como ido, porque Hiromi le mintió. En su vida Max o Tala habían visto a Kai así, normalmente él es el que deja a las chicas así, pero ahora fue al revés, para Kai eso fue como si alguien llegara y le apuñalara el corazón.

Otro día llega a la ciudad de Tokio, en la escuela estaba Hiromi sola en la cafetería, había citado a Kai ahí para aclarar todo. Entro Kai muy serio y se acercó a ella.

¿De qué querías hablar? –preguntó muy indiferente.

Primero que nada explícame que paso ayer con Ozuma y tú. –exigió castaña.

Por cierto, tú... –dijo Kai fríamente sacando el celular de su pantalón y dándoselo a la chica.- me habías dicho que lo habías dejado en tu casa.

¿Por qué lo tienes tú? –preguntó muy sorprendida Hiromi.

¡Eso es lo que quiero saber! –alzo la voz Kai.

Eso no importa ahora. –Se enfocó la chica.- solo responde mi pregunta.

¿Qué no importa? –preguntó Kai muy histérico.

¿Por qué razón le pegaste a Ozuma? –insistió Hiromi.

No te voy a decir. –Kai cruzo sus brazos y miro a otro lado.

¿Así que eres de esas personas que le pegan a la gente sin razón? –preguntó Hiromi, que más que pregunta lo hacía para confirmar su teoría.

Estaba enojado y por eso le pegué, ¡es todo! –dijo Kai muy indiferente.

Y eso que tiene que ver. –Reaccionó Hiromi muy molesta a aquella respuesta.- entonces si eres de ese tipo de personas. –Hablo con decepción.- no te importa arruinar la felicidad de los demás.

Entonces ya terminaron. –Comentó Kai refiriéndose a Mariam y Ozuma.- eso es estupendo.

Hiromi se enojó y le soltó una gran cachetada, le molestaba tanto que fuera así.

¿Qué estás pensando? –gritó Kai tocando su mejilla roja.

Estaba enojada y por eso te pegué. –Gritó Hiromi haciendo énfasis en sus palabras.- aunque estés enfadado, hay cosas que puedes hacer y otras no. –Gritó más fuerte con un nudo en su garganta, soportando el llanto.- Mariam está realmente triste por tu culpa.

Pues debería estarme agradecida. –gritó Kai en el mismo tono que Hiromi.

Eres un idiota. –Dijo Hiroi bajando su tono de voz.- de verdad no has cambiado. –susurró con un tono de decepción y un brillo en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hiromi… -trato de hablar Kai.

¡No te quiero volver a ver! –Gritó Hiromi para salir corriendo del lugar, dejando a Kai muy pensativo y molesto.- por cierto. –Dijo Hiromi antes de salir por la entrada principal.- tu padre fue a mi casa.

¿Eh? –reaccionó el chico.

Y llevo mucho dinero… -Hiromi aguantaba el llanto.- para que renunciara a ti.

Kai reacciono, comenzó a sentir algo dentro de él, algo que nunca había sentido, un dolor terrible.

Dile a tu padre. –Dijo Hiromi girando para verlo de frente.- que ya no se preocupe, que ya no hay nada entre tú y yo. –ahora salió corriendo del lugar, no soportaba más, tenía que soltarlo, corrió a un lugar donde podría hacerlo, abrió la puerta, bajo los escalones, se recargo en la pared.

Hiwatari eres un idiota. –gritó con todas sus fuerzas Hiromi. –pero por haber confiado en ti, soy más idiota yo. –susurró la chica ya más tranquila.

¿Ayer se pelearon? –se escuchó una voz, Hiromi reacciono y giro para ver, era obvio quien era.

Nos hayamos peleado o no ya no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo nunca más. –dijo Hiromi con un nudo en la garganta, pero muy decidida. Brooklin se levantó de donde estaba para acercarse a Hiromi.

Ese tipo es de lo peor. –dijo Hiromi, Brooklin se acercó a ella y simplemente la abrazo, eso sorprendió mucho a Hiromi, estaba boquiabierta recibiendo el abrazo de aquel hombre.

Me pregunto por qué hasta ahora no me había enamorado de ti, Tachibana. –susurró Brooklin.

Broo… Brooklin. –tartamudeo Hiromi, el aire comenzó a faltarle, estaba tan nerviosa, nunca había tenido esa cercanía con él.

Solo un minuto. –Brooklin apretó más a Hiromi.- déjame abrazarte así un minuto.

¿Ha ocurrido algo? –susurró Hiromi.

Lo siento. –Brooklin mordió su labio inferior.- déjame abrazarte así. –suplico el chico acomodándose entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Hiromi sintió esa necesidad de Brooklin, la forma en cómo le suplico le conmovió, comenzó a levantar sus manos para contestar el abrazo, llego a su cintura y ahí dejo sus manos, apretando más el abrazo que Brooklin le pedía.

Brooklin había cerrado sus ojos, pero Hiromi miraba todo a su alrededor, miró la pared, miro los escalones, miro la puerta y abrió sus ojos como plato.

En la puerta se encontraba Kai mirando la escena, Hiromi sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, Sasuke estaba con la mirada fija, como triste.

Así que era por eso. –dijo Kai muy serio viendo a los dos abrazados.

Brooklin soltó el abrazo y miro a su amigo, Hiromi seguía pasmada viendo a Kai, comenzó a sentir un frio en su cuerpo, algo que no se explicaba, le enojaba porque sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado.

* * *

**Y que les pareció…¿se acuerdan de Ozuma?...yo si y espero que ustedes también…aunque se comporto algo mal no creen…en fin…espero que les guste este capitulo y que sigan leyendo….enserio poner un review no cuesta nada y asi voy a saber si debo seguir continuando esta historia o si debo dejarlo….vamos háganme feliz con un review…ni siquiera es necesario que tengan una cuenta… cuídense…Sayonara…**

Y AHORA A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW:

Sara : Seee…yo también quiero saber donde dejo Brooklin a Mathilda pero eso se vera mas adelante…Ademas al igual que tu yo odio a Salima…que espesa es esa chica ¿no?...yo también quiero uno igualito a Kai pero como tu dices con menos plata…lo suficiente para que me saque a comer…XD…gracias por no odiarme…XD… continua leyendo…Sayonara.

: Los sientooo… snif snif…pero es necesario que nuestro Sexy Kai sufra un poquito sino no hay historia…XD…vamos a ver que pasara en los siguientes capítulos entre el triangulo amoroso que esta de moda…XD…y claro que va a ver momentos bonitos pero van a ser en el transcurso del fic …continua leyendo...Sayonara

Chobits: Seee… nueva lectora…pues me queda decirte…BIENVENIDA AL EXTRAÑO MUNDO DE AZURA….XD…y déjame decirte que a mi también me gusto la idea de ver a un Kai al principio un poco malo y como con el tiempo se volvió una linda persona y todo por la causa de nuestra querida castaña….gracias por leerme..continua haciendolo…Sayonara

Y es todo por hoy…cuídense y hay los vidrios!...Atte: Azura Hiwatachi Uchiharu


	7. Lo Siento

**Hola como anda esa gente….espero que bien…se que esta vez me demore pero creo q va a valer la pena….****recuerden que esta historia es una adaptación (OSEA NO ES MIA), pero una chica muy linda llamada LUSHIANA me dio permiso para publicar….**

**Ademas los personajes de Bayblade no me pertenecen, etc, etc, etc….Ahora a leer….**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: LO SIENTO

* * *

La tensión cayó en el lugar, Hiromi miraba algo preocupada a Kai, mientras que Brooklin lo miraba algo enojado.

Ahora entiendo todo. –concluyó Kai y se fue de ahí cerrando la puerta de golpe.

¡Hiwatari! –gritó Hiromi desesperada y muy preocupada, el dolor en su pecho aumentaba, ¿Qué acaso lo traiciono? Ni siquiera son algo…

Brooklin se recargo en la pared algo desesperado y fastidiado, Hiromi de igual forma se recargo soltando un gran suspiro.

Siempre está sacando conclusiones raras. –comentó Hiromi tratando de calmarse.

Conclusiones raras ¿eh? –dijo Brooklin algo molesto y decepcionado, comenzó a caminar a la salida, subió los escalones sin voltear a ver a la chica.

Brooklin, espera. –gritó Hiromi reaccionando que el chico había salido del lugar, ella salió corriendo tras de él, pero cuando llego a la puerta pudo notar algo en el suelo, aquel celular dorado que le había regalado Kai, lo levanto del suelo, lo miro detenidamente, se sentía mal, tanto con uno como con el otro.

En el pasillo principal de la escuela caminaban juntos Tala y Max, de pronto vieron que enfrente de ellos venia caminando Kai muy molesto, un chico que también iba caminando por ahí se detuvo a saludar al peligris, pero lo único que recibió fue un golpe.

Kai. –Hablo preocupado Max.- ¿Qué te pasa?

Es un maldito traidor. –hablo entre dientes el peligris apretando sus puños y rechinando sus dientes.

¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó Tala.

Kai. –llamo Brooklin entrando al pasillo.

El peligris giro para ver de frente a Brooklin, pero antes de poder decir algo llego Hiromi corriendo tras Brooklin.

Hiwatari. –dijo la chica muy jadeante por haber corrido.

¿Qué está pasando ahora? –preguntó algo incrédulo el rubio.

Hiwatari, ¿Por qué siempre…? -comenzó a hablar Hiromi.

Vámonos de aquí. –hablo Kai caminando directo hacia donde estaba Hiromi y Brooklin, los paso y siguió caminando, Tala y Max no entendían que pasaba ahí.

¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó Brooklin muy directamente. Kai se detuvo y giro de lado.

Lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con ella… -hablo secamente el chico.- no me interesa. –Miro de pies a cabeza a Hiromi.- total, no es más que una molestia. –y siguió caminando seguido de los otros dos chicos, querían enterarse de que pasaba y que mejor que preguntándole a Kai.

Hiromi se enojo con el comentario, pero le entristeció, nuevamente la llamaba así y eso por alguna razón la llenaba de una gran tristeza, pero no se dejaría, no se dejo antes, menos ahora.

¿Qué demonios…? -comenzó a reclamar la chica para dirigirse a donde caminaba Kai, pero se detuvo, más bien la detuvieron, Brooklin la detuvo de la mano impidiendo que siguiera caminando, Kai por un instante se detuvo, pero sin girar siguió caminando hasta salir de ese pasillo.

Ya déjalo así. –Susurro Brooklin muy serio.- yo te protegeré. –determino Brooklin viendo fijamente a una Kai muy impactada.

Yo no puedo aceptar algo como esto… –comentó Salima, la cual estaba en la oficina del director de la empresa Hiwatari, había en un maletín mucho dinero, similar al que le ofrecieron a Hiromi, ahí se encontraba Nadeshko, la cual abrió el maletín, mientras que el Keil Hiwatari caminaba de un lado a otro por la oficina.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida.-… pero le voy a ayudar. –concluyó con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y salió completamente de la oficina.

Esa chica no es de fiar. –comentó Keil a Nadeshko mientras se sentaba en su gran silla, su joven asistente miro algo preocupada a su jefe.- pero me gusta. –sonrió el gran hombre de negocios.

Hiromi se encontraba en la escalera de emergencias, veía el celular que le dio Kai, pensaba en todo lo que había vivido desde aquella mañana en que le pusieron la tarjeta roja.

¿Preocupada por lo de Kai? –preguntó Brooklin acercándose a ella. La chica reacciono y giro para verlo.

¿Preocupada? –Preguntó sarcásticamente la chica.- lo que estoy es molesta. –declaro la chica fingiendo algo de indignación y dándole la espalda a Brooklin.

Tachibana –hablo el joven.

¿Si? –giro la chica para verlo.

¿Y si vamos a divertirnos por ahí? –Preguntó el chico inclinándose un poco y arqueando la ceja.- ¿solo nosotros dos? –Hiromi abrió los ojos como plato, ese chico siempre la sorprendía.

En la mansión Hiwatari, estaban Max y Tala tratando de tranquilizar a Kai, el cual estaba arrojando cualquier objeto que se le ponía enfrente, después de haber descargado su ira, se sentó en un gran sillón con mucho fastidio.

¿Estás seguro de todo lo que paso con Hiromi Tachibana? –preguntó Tala muy tranquilo. Pero Kai no contesto, estaba como ido.- ¿me estas escuchando Kai? –gritó molesto el pelirrojo.

Kai, -hablo Max.- ya sé que Brooklin no se ha portado muy bien, pero, -se acerco con una revista en manos para enseñársela a Kai.- él también tiene muchos problemas. –Arrojo la revista a un lado del peligris, el chico miro algo curioso para ver dicha revista.- al menos échale un vistazo a esto. –sugirió el rubio.

Kai vio la revista, se sorprendió al ver lo que contenía, pero reflexiono y volvió a poner su pose de "frio chico que no le importa nada" y le arrojo la revista al rubio.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Preguntó Max muy enojado, recogió la revista y se paro enfrente del chico.- ¡solo te estoy pidiendo que tengas un poco mas de consideración con los sentimientos de Brooklin! –Reclamó el rubio.- ¡eso es todo! –gritó y arrojo la revista lejos saliendo de ese lugar, Kai miro sin mucha importancia a su amigo como salía, Tala miro molesto al peligris y de igual forma salió de ahí. Kai no hizo nada al respecto, su mirada se clavo en un lugar, molesto, mostrando todo el enojo que lo embargaba, ¿Por qué? Por Hiromi…

Después de lo que paso… -decía Mariam con su celular en mano.- Ozuma no ha vuelto a llamarme. –terminó de decir algo triste, pero tratando de disfrazarlo con una sonrisa. Hiromi vio a su amiga sentada, mientras que ella adornaba la tienda con detalles navideños ya que la navidad llegaba a Japon.

Lo siento mucho, de verdad. –Hablo muy apenada y triste la castaña.- no debí haber llevado a Hiwatari con nosotros. –concluyó algo molesta, pero aun apenada por su amiga.- ah. –Soltó un gran suspiro acercándose a su amiga.- ese tipo, realmente se pasó. –Se sentó junto a Mariam.- y para colmo, está actuando como si solo él fuera la víctima. –Se puso de pie.- ¡es tan frustrante! –Se quejo ella caminando de un lado para otro.- ¡es muy egoísta y egocéntrico! –discrimino ella.

Hiromi, eres muy afortunada. –hablo Mariam un poco ida.

¿Eh? –Hiromi se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

No importa de cual te enamores, -dijo Mariam mirando a su amiga.- cualquiera de ellos es guapo.

No quiero tener nada con Hiwatari nunca más en mi vida. –sentencio la castaña poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Toda la familia Tachibana se encontraba cenando, como siempre una gran costumbre en esa pequeña familia.

Es cuando debes tener cuidado de no quemar las gambas y el pescado del emperador. –hablo muy seguro Daisuke, estaban jugando a juego de palabras, como cada noche la familia Tachibana jugaba mientras comía.

No hijo. –Habló la señora Tachibana.- significa que cuando persigues dos cosas, el resultado será que te quedaras con ninguna. –terminó de decir mientras tomaba su plato con comida. Hiromi al escuchar eso se atraganto con el arroz que estaba comiendo, al parecer le había llegado ese comentario.

Familia. –Dijo el señor Tachibana.- tengo un aviso importante.

¿Qué pasa papá? –preguntó el pequeño.

Daisuke. –llamó el señor, el pequeño solo asintió la cabeza.

Hiromi. –llamó ahora el señor a su hija y ella asintió.

Querida. –ahora llamó a su esposa.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la señora preocupada.

Me ascendieron a promotor. –gritó el señor muy emocionado, todos comenzaron a sorprenderse y a gritar junto con él, era un gran logro para su familia.

¡Felicidades! –gritó el pequeño.

¡Felicidades! –Gritó la mamá.- eso significa que Hiromi se ha convertido en la honorable hija de un supervisor. –dijo muy sonriente la señora.

No existe un titulo como ese. –explicó Hiromi algo avergonzada.

Y además eso significa que estas un paso más cerca de Hiwatari. –dijo Daisuke muy alegre, la cara de alegría de Hiromi se cambió a una de fastidio.

Hiromi, tienes que centrar tu atención y corazón en Hiwatari –exigió la madre, Hiromi no hizo más que dar un suspiro de desesperación.

En su habitación veía aquel celular que le obsequio el egocéntrico de Kai, como ella lo llamó, pero harta de pensar en él, tomo el aparato y lo escondió en un cajón para así ya no saber nada mas de él.

¡Me voy! –gritó Hiromi a sus padres, era un lindo día de domingo, salió muy bien arreglada, con una falda larga que llegaba a sus rodillas, de esas que tienen mucho vuelo, ósea que no están pegadas al cuerpo, unos tacones bajos y una blusa de manga larga, pero de tela delgada, la cual hacia remarcar su abdomen plano, era color blanco, la falda era negra y por ultimo traía una linda banda en su cabeza de color chocolate fuerte.

Cuando salió respiro tranquilamente y comenzó a caminar, pero no pudo más porque ya la estaban esperando.

Vio a Kai frente a ella, tan firme y frio como siempre, se puso muy nerviosa, por más que lo negara ese hombre la ponía nerviosa solo con su nombre. Se vieron segundos, eternos segundos, ella bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar.

¿A dónde vas tan arreglada? –cuestionó el chico acercándose a ella, la cual no sabía que contestarle, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, pero no lo demostraría.

¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! –gritó molesta Hiromi. Pero él no se movió, al contrario, siguió muy imponente.- déjame pasar. –Exigió.- tengo una cita con Brooklin Wheeler –comenzó a caminar pero fue jalada del brazo por Kai.

Discúlpate ahora. –Habló firmemente.- estoy dispuesto a perdonarte. –Comentó muy arrogante como siempre.- te doy una última oportunidad. –Hiromi no creía lo que escuchaba, en cima de enojarse por algo que no debería, se atreve a perdonarla, a ella, quien es la que debería estar enojada, eso indigno de sobre manera a la castaña.- mantente alejada de Brooklin. –exigió ahora con la voz más ronca.

¿Por qué tengo que hacer lo que dices? –Se defendió ella mirando a Kai con mucho rencor.

Porque se hace lo que yo digo. –gritó Kai con mucha fuerza.

¡Ya basta! –Gritó Hiromi.- ¡ya he tenido bastante aguantando tus caprichos! –se soltó del agarre del chico y salió corriendo de ahí.

¿Por qué no lo entiendes? –miraba Kai como se iba de ese lugar, se quedo muy preocupado, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que lo espiaba cierta pelirroja.

Que frustrante. –entró Hiromi a una librería que se encontraba en el centro comercial de Tokio, aun estaba molesta por lo que paso con Kai, pero decidió calmarse. Había quedado de verse en ese lugar con Brooklin.

Quedarse de ver en una librería solo se le puede ocurrir a Brooklin Wheeler. –pensó graciosamente y con una gran sonrisa olvidando lo pasado. Camino para buscarlo y de pronto se encontró una sección de revistas, le llamo la atención una en especial, la abrió y comenzó a hojearla, cuando llego a una página abrió sus ojos con gran sorpresa.

"_Se rumora que la modelo Tsudo Mathilda está comprometida con el asesor de una de las empresas más importantes de Korea, Dark Miguel." _En la revista estaba una foto de Mathilda junto a un hombre muy guapo de corta cabellera y ojos… un momento… pensó Hiromi, sabía que esos ojos los conocía, ese apellido lo conocía, pero lo que más le preocupo fue Brooklin.

No puede ser, -dijo en un susurro.- si Brooklin descubre esto…

Siento haberte hecho esperar. –dijo Brooklin, el cual estaba atrás de la chica, Hiromi reacciono muy asustada e inmediatamente cerro la revista dejándola en su lugar, giro para ver al chico, se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa, Brooklin lucía un saco y pantalón de mezclilla negro, junto con una camisa blanca.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el algo confundido.

No, nada. –Dijo muy nerviosa.- bien, vamos. –comenzó a jalar a Brooklin del brazo para salir de ese lugar.

Necesito comprar un libro. –comentó el pelinaranja.

No, no… -Hiromi necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.- ¡estoy sedienta! –Inventó.- té. Vamos por té. –sugirió jalando de nuevo a Brooklin a la salida, a Brooklin le pareció extraño, pero divertido.

Caminaron y vieron un café que se encontraba en el mismo centro comercial.

Mira ahí. –Señalo Hiromi.- vamos. –sonriéndole a Brooklin, el chico accedió y camino junto con ella a ese lugar. De lo entretenidos que iban cuenta no se dieron que Kai los siguió y los vigilaba, pero igual, Kai no se daba cuenta que era seguido por Salima.

¿Dónde está Hiromi Tachibana? –preguntó Tala a Mariam en la tienda de dangos.

¿No tenía una cita con el joven Brooklin? –preguntó Mariam algo confundida.

Brooklin ha perdido la cabeza por completo. –dijo Max con algo de fastidio.

Tachibana también… -hablo Tala con algo de malicia.- haciendo lo que hace, siendo tan indecisa.

Por favor, -dijo Mariam algo apenada.- deja de hablar mal de Hiromi. –le reprochó a Tala.

Solo digo la verdad. –agregó el pelirrojo.

Tala, por favor. –Abogó Max para que su amigo se calmara.- discúlpalo, es un poco insensible. –dijo Max con una gran sonrisa a Mariam, haciendo que de nueva cuenta ella se pusiera roja, y no se lo explicaba, con Ozuma nunca le paso eso.

Bueno, me tengo que ir a una ceremonia de té. –Dijo Max.- nos vemos luego. –salió de la tienda, Tala reacciono y también se fue de ahí, Mariam aun estaba en su pensamiento, el rojo de sus mejillas poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer.

¿Te gusta verdad? –hablo Judy, la cual había presenciado todo.

No. –Dijo muy apenada.- yo quiero a… bueno… yo… -decía algo triste recordando que a lo mejor ya no tiene novio. La rubia se acerco para abrazarla de lado y darle su apoyo.

En aquel café, Hiromi y Brooklim disfrutaban de un té helado, ambos usaban popote, Hiromi miraba a Brooklin ya que él tenía la vista clavada en su té, viendo como se lo tomaba, la castaña pensaba en si decirle lo que vio o no, pero no quería poner triste a Brooklin, sabía lo que Mathilda significaba en su vida.

De pronto Brooklin subió la mirada, Hiromi al momento reacciono bajando su mirada algo apenada.

¿Ya habías tenido una cita con Kai, no? –preguntó Brooklin para romper el silencio.

No creo que aquello se le pueda llamar una cita. –Dijo muy indiferente.- más bien fue como una excursión hacia el infierno. –comentó la castaña.

¿Excursión por el infierno? –Brooklin puso una mano en su mentón para ponerle más atención a Hiromi.

Tuvimos una cita doble y al final acabo pegándole al novio de mi amiga. –dijo muy fastidiada la chica.- en otra cita subimos a un ascensor y quedamos atrapados allí hasta la mañana siguiente.- sonrió Hiromi al recordar eso, pero no cualquier sonrisa, una muy especial, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar al recordar lo vivido con Kai, cosa que pudo notar Brooklin.- entonces ese idiota de pronto tiene fiebre y se desmaya. –Soltó un gran suspiro.- para serte sincera, nada bueno ocurre cuando estoy con él. –Brooklin la miraba fijamente, Hiromi para disimular tomo su vaso de té y comenzó a beber, se levanto de la mesa con la escusa de que tenía que ir al baño, camino hasta dicho lugar, Brooklin se quedo muy pensativo sobre lo que dijo ella.

¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? –se preguntó Hiromi dentro del baño, recargada en la puerta.- ahora que por fin tengo una cita con el gran Brooklin Wheeler. –Dijo muy molesta consigo misma, soltó un gran suspiro y recordó porque Brooklin le había gustado desde el principio.- estoy va a ir bien. –sonrió decidida a olvidar a Kai y tener algo con Brooklin, se fue a sentar para poder hacer sus necesidades, después de todo no era un pretexto, cuando por fin estaba sentada cuenta no se dio que la puerta se abría, voltio y vio a Brooklin en la puerta, ambos se quedaron en shock, él parado en la puerta semi abierta y ella sentada haciendo sus necesidades, la cara de Hiromi comenzó a tornarse de un rojo intenso.

Deberías al menos cerrar la puerta con seguro. –comentó Brooklin cerrando la puerta para irse del lugar. Hiromi aun estaba en shock, había olvidado que ese baño era mixto, el rojo de su rostro subió más y más hasta que soltó un gran grito que pudo ser escuchado por todos los clientes del café, incluyendo a Kai que estaba fuera de la tienda, pudo notar el grito.

Eso alerto a Kai y comenzó a caminar hacia el café.

Hiwatari ¡que coincidencia! –gritó la pelirroja frente a él haciendo que se detuviera.

Kai arqueo una ceja. –todavía te atreves a hablarme después de lo que me hiciste. –reprocho el chico.

Todavía te acuerdas de mí. –sonrió la pelirroja.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarme? –miro fríamente a Salima.

¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo? –preguntó ella acercándose al chico.

No te me acerques. –advirtió el peligris y comenzó a caminar.

Así que eres un hombre persistente en el amor. –comentó Salima haciendo que Kai se detuviera en seco, pero dándole la espalda.- ¿Por qué no te resignas que Hiromi Tachibana ha elegido a Brooklin Wheeler? –preguntó cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo de lado.

¿Quieres que te destroce la cara? –giro Kai para verla, estaba muy molesto por el comentario.

Como quieras. –contesto ella.

¿Eh? –se sorprendió el joven.

Yo compré esta cara para ti. –Dijo Salima muy tranquila.- puedes hacer lo que quieras, al menos, eso es mucho mejor a que me ignores. –terminó de decir muy tranquila.

¿Por qué no dejas de llorar? –Preguntó Brooklin, estaban cerca de la puerta del baño en el café junto con Hiromi, ella estaba destrozada, lloraba sin parar, no podía soportar tanga vergüenza.- no es algo de lo que te deberías de preocupar. –dijo Brooklin tratando de tranquilizarla.

Como quieres que no lo haga. –Lloraba Hiromi cada vez mas.- me viste cuando estaba en el baño y con las bragas abajo. –lo ultimo lo grito con fuerza que muchos pudieron escuchar volteándola a ver sorprendidos. Hiromi se avergonzó mas con aquellas miradas acosadoras, de pronto Brooklin soltó una gran carcajada, Hiromi se sorprendió, en su vida lo había escuchado carcajearse de esa forma.

De verdad que eres muy divertida. –Dijo recuperando el aire.- hacia mucho que no me reía de esa manera. –ya estaba más calmado y comenzó a caminar para la mesa, Hiromi se quedo viéndolo pero poco a poco surgió una linda sonrisa de sus labios, después de todo tenía razón, no fue tan malo.

Eres muy retorcida. –Habló Kai de una forma muy irónica.- la forma en la que me miras da algo de miedo. –seguía diciendo con una sonrisa de medio lado, la pelirroja miraba muy seria al peligris.

Hiromi y Brooklin salieron del café y se encontraron a aquellos dos, Hiromi iba muy sonriente pero al verlos se quedo pasmada. La pelirroja vio a la castaña y se acerco muy emocionada.

Hiromi, ¡te ves realmente hermosa! –Se acercó a Hiromi para admirarla mejor.- ¡salir con la persona que te gusta te hace ver distinta! –Kai comenzó a rechinar los dientes de coraje.

Gracias. –dijo Hiromi algo incomoda por la situación.

¿Eh Brooklin, que buscas con todo esto? –Preguntó el peligris.- ¿acaso haces esto porque Mathilda está comprometida? –ahora su tono era más molesto y desafiante.

Brooklin no contesto nada, pero no dejaba de ver fijamente a Kai, Hiromi se molesto, ella todo el día estuvo evitando que Brooklin se enterara y viene Kai a arruinarlo todo.

¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Idiota sin sentimientos. – grito Hiromi acercándose a Kai.- ¿Cómo puedes herir a la gente tan fácilmente?

Lo estaba haciendo por... –gritó Kai para defenderse.

Y además, -interrumpió ella.- ¿en qué demonios estas pensando siguiéndome por todos lados?

¡Eres tú la que aparece a todos los sitios que voy! –mintió el chico para justificarse.

Por favor. –Comenzó a irritarse la chica.- no te creas el centro del universo ¿tan importante te crees?

Claro, -comenzó a acercarse más a ella.- soy "su majestad".

¡Eres de lo peor! –gritó más fuerte.

¡Tú eres de lo peor! –gritó de la misma forma Kai.

Brooklin miraba muy atento aquella pelea, veía los ojos de Hiromi, el mismo brillo aparecía como cuando hablaba de él, realmente sabia que entre ellos había algo especial.

Ésta era la cita más divertida que he tenido en toda mi vida, -dijo Hiromi muy molesta.- pero gracias a ti ahora esta arruinada. –Kai se quedo muy serio, quería gritarle, quería… quería llevársela de ahí con él, quería alejarla de Brooklin, la quería para él solo.

Hiromi camino hacia Brooklin el cual seguía muy pensativo.- vámonos. –lo jalo del brazo y comenzó a caminar con él para alejarse de Kai lo más posible.

¿Estás bien? –preguntó incrédulamente Salima. Kai tratando de no golpearla se tranquilizo.

Largo de aquí. –corrió a la chica viéndola con una mirada asesina, ella miro algo triste y con miedo al chico, comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo.

No me voy a rendir y lo sabes. –dijo viendo de frente a Kai.- algún día descubrirás que soy mejor que Hiromi Tachibana. –sonrió y se fue de ahí.

Nadeshko. –Llamó Keil a su asistente.- ¿Cómo va todo?

Muy bien, señor. –habló temerosa la chica.

Para nuestra seguridad… -decía el hombre leyendo unos papeles importantes en su oficina.- pon el plan alternativo en marcha.

Sí, señor. –comprendió Nadeshko.

Después del desagradable encuentro, Hiromi y Brooklin caminaban en un parque.

Yo ya sabía lo de Mathilda. –dijo Brooklin muy tranquilo.

¿De verdad? –preguntó Hiromi algo triste.

Gracias. –dijo deteniéndose, acto que imito Hiromi, se miraron fijamente.

¿Por qué? –preguntó algo apenada.

Has estado tratando de ocultármelo todo este tiempo ¿verdad? –comentó Brooklin muy sonriente.

Bueno, -se apeno un poco.- no es nada. –sonrió tiernamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Esa parte tuya es tan bonita, -hablo Brooklin haciendo que ella lo mirara de nuevo.- Kai… -suspiro.- la descubrió mucho antes que yo. –Hiromi nuevamente se quedo boquiabierta y una vez más la dejaba totalmente sorprendida.

¿Estás segura que te decidirás por Brooklin Wheeler? –preguntó Mariam. Se encontraban en una cafetería tomando un refresco.

Cuando tenía problemas él siempre me salvaba. –Comentó la castaña muy pensativa.- por eso esta vez quiero ser yo quien lo proteja. –dijo muy decidida.

¿Y eso está bien? –Cuestionó Mariam.- tus razones me suenan a lástima.

No es caridad. –Explico algo nerviosa Hiromi.- tú sabes que desde el principio él es el que me ha gustado.

Ya veo. –habló algo pensativa la chica de ojos verdes.

Por cierto, -dijo Hiromi.- ¿conoces a Dark Miguel?

Si, -contestó Mariam sorprendida.- ¿Cómo lo conoces?

Él es el que está comprometido con Mathilda –comentó Hiromi.

Él es mi primo, algo me habían comentado de que se había comprometido con una chica, -explicaba Mariam.- desde que se fue con mi tío a Korea no he sabido casi nada de él.

Vaya, -suspiró Hiromi.- que pequeño es el mundo.

Hiromi, ¿podrías acompañarme a un lugar? –Mariam parecía algo impaciente, Hiromi asintió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

Aquí es donde vi por primera vez a Ozuma. –habían llegado a una zona del centro. Mariam se quedo muy pensativa y de nueva cuenta saco su celular para marcarle por enésima vez al susodicho.

Sabes, -Hiromi trataba de animarla.- no creo que te merezca. –Mariam no contesto, el celular hacía su trabajo tratando de entablar comunicación, de pronto las dos chicas escucharon un sonido de celular, miraron de donde provenía el sonido, era Ozuma, estaba ahí sacando su celular, Mariam sonrió al verlo.

Ozuma. –gritó Mariam, pero al mismo tiempo había gritado otra chica acercándose, era una chica rubia muy despampanante

¡Siento haberte hecho esperar! –Dijo aquella mujer abrazando a Ozuma.- ¿te llamaron? –dijo viendo el celular en la mano del chico.

No, no era nadie. –dijo muy quitado de la pena.

Entonces ¿A dónde me vas a llevar hoy? –preguntó muy sonriente la chica.

¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo y de ahí al cine? –sugirió Ozuma abrazando a la chica. Comenzaron a caminar y Ozuma pudo ver en frente que se encontraba Mariam junto a su amiga, se quedo en shock sin saber que decir, Mariam veía algo triste a Ozuma, con un nudo en la garganta.

¿Qué pasa? –Cuestionó la acompañante del chico.- ¿la conoces?

No, no la conozco. –Dijo Ozuma muy indiferente.- pero su cara me es familiar. –agregó.

Eso dejo muy destrozada a Mariam, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, se sentía muy mal, así que salió corriendo de ahí, sin importarle nada, sin importarle Hiromi.

Mariam. –gritó Hiromi sin recibir respuesta, solo vio a su amiga perderse entre la gente, eso la preocupo demasiado, vio como Ozuma se iba con aquella tipa como si nada, eso sí que la enfureció.

¿No está Mariam allá? –preguntó Hiromi mientras corría, estaba hablando por el celular.

No, hace rato acabo su turno y se fue. –contestó Judy del otro lado de la línea.

Si la ve, por favor avíseme. –ordenó Hiromi y colgó su teléfono, tenía que encontrar a su amiga.

Tokio estaba totalmente cubierto de luz, la noche había llegado, Max iba en una limosina hacia su casa después de su ceremonia del té semanal, llevaba puesto un kimono azul, miro por la ventanilla la ciudad, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención- es la amiga de Tachibana -pensó Max, la vio llorando, destrozada totalmente.

Ah, -suspiro el rubio.- no soy bueno con ese tipo de chicas.

Mariam, sola y destrozada, se sentó en un banquito, lloraba silenciosamente, sus lagrimas caían por esos lindos orbes verdes, abrazaba sus piernas, se sentía mal, se preguntaba el por qué, ¿Qué acaso se lo merecía?

¿Estás bien? –preguntó incrédulamente Max, no sabía que decirle, le gustan las mujeres, siempre tiene montones a su lado, pero nunca había estado con una llorando, nunca se ha relacionado con alguien sentimentalmente y para ser sinceros no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación.

¡Amargo! –reprochó la peliazul con un puchero en su cara. Max se la había llevado a su casa y le ofreció un poco de té, como era su costumbre, en la sala del té, sentados sobre sus piernas cada uno, haciendo los ritos normales, que para Max lo eran, más para Mariam no.

Yo pensé lo mismo la primera vez que lo probé. –Comentó Max muy sonriente.- pensaba que no era adecuado para que las personas lo bebieran. –Mariam veía muy atento a Max.- pero la verdad su amargura es buena. –Max sonrió ampliamente.- en el amor es igual, se necesita pasar por esa amargura para madurar. –Mariam se sorprendió por el comentario.- así la próxima vez no cometerás el mismo error.

Mariam rió levemente, se sonrojo al ver como Max la veía directamente.- gracias, no pensé que fueras tan sabio con eso. –se sinceró la chica.

He, he, a decir verdad, -poniendo una mano en su nuca y con una gotita en la frente.- no entendí nada de lo que te dije, solo que Kai siempre me dice cosas así y pensé que te servirían. –en Mariam también apareció la gotita, ese chico sí que era único.

Bien, vamos. –Max se puso de pie.- déjame me cambio y nos vamos. –comentó el chico.

No te preocupes, -se puso de pie Mariam.- puedo volver a casa sola.

No es por eso. –Contestó Max.- es tiempo de venganza. –sonrió el chico.

¿Venganza? –Mariam comenzó a preocuparse.

Kai llego a su habitación, vio aquel rompecabezas, se acerco y comenzó a desarmarlo, pieza por pieza, en su rostro se reflejaba enojo y frustración, pero más que nada, tristeza.

Brooklin estaba viendo aquellas pancartas en donde estaba Mathilda, había varios hombres quitando la imagen para poner nueva publicidad, el chico veía con nostalgia aquella imagen.

Hiromi corría desesperadamente buscando a su amiga Mariam, se detuvo a descansar, de pronto recordó las palabras de Ozuma.

¡Cine! Eso es. –comenzó a correr nuevamente, esta vez mas rápido.

Espera. –Detuvo Mariam a Max, se encontraban a las afueras del cine más conocidos de Tokio, Ozuma y su acompañante habían salido de la función.- ¿vas a pegarle? –preguntó la chica algo preocupada.

Claro que no. –Sonrió Max.- voy a enseñarle como se porta un verdadero caballero. –se soltó de Mariam y camino hasta donde estaba el susodicho, Mariam se quedo muy preocupada.

¡No puede ser! –gritó una chica efusivamente.

¡Es Max, de los F4! –gritó otra chica mas emocionada.

¿Es Max Mizuhara? –susurró aquella chica que acompañaba a Ozuma, este último se quedo viendo al rubio como se acercaba a su chica.

Tu novia es realmente bonita. –Hablo Max muy seductoramente.- ha atraído mi atención.

¿De verdad? –la rubia acompañante de Ozuma estaba emocionada por el cumplido de uno de los famosos F4.

¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ozuma muy enojado.

¿Quieres acompañarme? –Max alzo su mano para que la chica la tomara.

Si. –dijo muy ilusionada la chica.

Ya vámonos. –jalo Ozuma a la rubia del brazo.

Un momento. –Gritó ella soltándose del agarre de Ozuma.- no tienes derecho a mandarme, no somos nada tú y yo. –miro indignada a Ozuma. -¿nos vamos? –le sonrió a Max ahora.

Sabes que, no me importa. –Gritó Ozuma, a lo lejos vio que Mariam presenciaba toda la escena.- mi novia anterior era mucho mejor que tú. –comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Mariam.

Bien, vamos. –habló emocionada aquella chica.

Sabes que, -dijo Max.- creo que mejor no. –dicho esto soltó a la joven y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Mariam, alcanzó a Ozuma antes de que llegara con ella y abrazo a Mariam, la chica se sonrojo de sobremanera, no se esperaba eso.

Mariam. –llamó Ozuma.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Max abrazando fuertemente a Mariam.- ¿Lo conoces?

Ella a pesar de su sonrojamiento por estar tan cerca de Max reacciono.- no, no lo conozco. –Contestó mirándolo fijamente.- pero su cara me es familiar.

De pronto llego corriendo Hiromi, miro a Max y a Mariam abrazados y enfrente de ellos a Ozuma.

Si alguna vez vuelves hacer llorar a mi chica, -Max agarro de la camisa a Ozuma en señal de amenaza.- te voy a sacar los intestinos y ponértelos por tu cuello. –lo aventó.

Ozuma comenzó a caminar para alejarse, se topo con Hiromi, la miro de pies a cabeza.

Ya comprendo. –Dijo el ojijade.- ¿es la venganza por lo de Hiwatari? –preguntó creyendo entender lo que pasaba.

¿Qué? –Hiromi no entendía el comentario.

Solo se lo dije por su bien, -comenzó a explicar el ojijade.- en vez de una mujer extraña como tú, le iba a presentar a mujeres muy bellas, sobre todo normales.

Hiromi se quedo muy pensativa, no comprendía lo que decía, ¿a qué se refería con otras mujeres?

_¿Por qué razón le pegaste a Ozuma? –insistió Hiromi._

_No te voy a decir. –Kai cruzo sus brazos y miro a otro lado._

Reaccionó, pensó que por ese motivo Kai no le dijo nada.

Ni siquiera un acto de infidelidad pudo hacer. –Siguió contando Ozuma.- ese tipo sí que es un hombre débil. –Hiromi comenzaba a molestarse por el comentario.- una chica rara como tú, es la pareja perfecta para alguien como él. –comenzó a caminar para alejarse del lugar.

Espera un momento. –gritó Hiromi caminando hacia donde estaba el ojijade.

¿Qué quieres? –ya estaba muy fastidiado.

Siento ser una mujer rara. –gritó enfadada, de pronto, comenzó a ponerse en posición de ataque, la misma que uso cuando golpeo a Kai, la misma que usa desde que era una pequeña niña, y de pronto, golpeo a Ozuma con toda su fuerza haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Kai estaba acostado en el sillón, después de haber destrozado aquel rompecabezas que tanto esfuerzo le costó, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, en el identificador marcaba Brooklin…

En su limosina iba Tala para su casa, algo fastidiado, su celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Qué pasa? –contestó el pelirrojo.

Voy a verme con Brooklin, -hablo Kai al otro lado de la línea.- me cito para ir a la plaza donde están los posters de Mathilda. –Decía Kai mientras se ponía su saco.- ¡ese bastardo!

Kai, cálmate. –sugirió Tala.

¡Voy a matarlo! –advirtió Kai y colgó el teléfono, Tala se puso las manos en el rostro, le fastidiaba tanto todo eso.

Hiromi llego a su habitación lista para dormir, después del día largo que tuvo, por un impulso busco en el cajón donde había guardado el celular, lo saco y abrió, se le quedo viendo un momento, se fue a sentar a su cama, miro el celular, pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y creía que era lo correcto.

Tala llego por Max para ir donde se encontrarían Kai y Brooklin.

¿Dime que paso? –preguntó Max algo histérico.

No sé bien. –Contestó tranquilo el pelirrojo.- solo que se van a encontrar.

Como ha sido complicado este día. –dijo con fastidio el rubio.

Llegaron al dichoso lugar, vieron llegar a Kai, de inmediato se bajaron de la camioneta en donde iban, caminaron tras Kai para acercarse a donde estaba Brooklin, junto a aquel lugar donde solían estar las imágenes de Mathilda.

Brooklin comenzó a caminar en dirección donde venían sus amigos, hasta que se encontraron frente a frente.

¿Qué tal, Brooklin? –Preguntó sarcásticamente el peligris.- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con Tachibana?

Ha sido divertida. –contestó Brooklin con una gran sonrisa.

Qué bien. –Contestó nuevamente sarcástico el peligris.- sabes, creo que te la envolveré en papel de regalo y te la voy a regalar. –dijo caminando hacia otro lado para no verle la cara a su amigo

¿Podrías dejar de hablar de ella como si fuera de tu propiedad? –exigió Brooklin seriamente. Kai voltio a verlo.- da igual lo que digas, ella es mía ¿entiendes? –agrego Brooklin, eso dejo muy impactado a Kai y comenzó a darle un gran coraje por dentro.

Al principio todo iba realmente mal, -suspiro Brooklin.- Tachibana insistía en que no quería irse a casa. –Platico el chico.-pensé que si la besaba se querría marchar a casa, pero…-inmediatamente Kai miro a Brooklin y comenzó a respirar rápidamente, apretando sus puños y rechinando sus dientes.- por el contrario, después de eso empezó a querer mas y mas. –relataba Brooklin muy sonriente.

Brooklin, ya basta. –sugirió el rubio.

Esa chica normalmente es muy brava y con mucho coraje. –Siguió hablando sin importar lo que dijo Max.- pero en momentos como ese, actúa como una chica y muy femenina.

¿En momentos como ese? –repetía las palabras Kai, apretando mas sus puños, rechinando mas sus dientes y haciendo que en su mirada pareciera como si sus ojos se tornaran rojos.

Pero sabes. –Se acercó Brooklin a Kai.- no le hice nada. –Miro retadoramente a su amigo.- porque es Tachibana.

Kai no se pudo contener más y le lanzo un puñetazo a Brooklin, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, el pelinaranja se levantó del suelo con un hilo de sangre en sus labios.

¿Qué demonios te pasa? –y esta vez no se quedo con las ganas, le regreso el golpe haciendo que Kai también cayera al suelo. Se incorporo de nuevo, y al igual que a Brooklin, a Kai le salía un hilo de sangre en sus labios. Sin pensarlo Kai se lanzo hacia Brooklin pero Max se lanzo hacia Kai, mientras que Tala hacia Brooklin para detenerlos.

Cálmate Kai. –exigía Max.

¡Ya estoy harto de que siempre te metas en todo! –reclamó Kai a Max dándole un golpe en la cara para seguir en su camino y golpear a Brooklin.

¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que siempre me meta en todo? –Max jalo a Kai para darle un puñetazo.

Ahora también tú. –dijo Tala acercándose a Max.

¿Y a ti qué? –ahora Max también golpeo a Tala, pero este no se dejo, le contesto el golpe a Max haciendo que este cayera cerca de donde estaba Brooklin.

Esto es por tu culpa. –gritó el rubio golpeando ahora a Brooklin.

Y así se armo la batalla, los F4 se golpeaban entre sí, era una batalla de todos contra todos, supervivencia del más fuerte.

Hiwatari, lo siento. –escribió Hiromi en el celular para mandárselo de mensaje a Kai, ahora comprendía todo, la actitud de él, los golpes, todo y aunque le costara admitirlo, ella fue la del error, así que quería arreglar eso lo antes posible.

No fui capaz de comprenderte, -siguió escribiendo.- no entendí nada y saque mis propias conclusiones, -suspiro profundo.- a pesar de que eres un egocéntrico, egoísta y violento fuiste honesto conmigo. –Mordió su labio inferior.- actuaste como si yo fuera un tesoro muy preciado. –Siguió escribiendo el mensaje.- quizás ya es tarde para decirte esto, pero, te lo quiero decir, lo siento. –Pauso un momento.- nunca fui capaz de apreciar tu amabilidad. –termino de escribir.

Kai al único que le interesaba golpear era a Brooklin, así que la batalla se dividió entre Kai vs Brooklin y Max vs Tala, a tal grado de estar los cuatro muy golpeados, llenos de golpes y de sangre, agotados, ya los golpes no eran igual, hasta que ya no pudieron mas.

Amigos o lo que sea no permitiré que nadie se meta con Tachibana. –le dio un gran golpe a Brooklin haciendo que cayera nuevamente al suelo, donde también estaban Max y Tala agotados por la batalla, Kai se sentó arriba de Brooklin para seguirlo golpeando.

Deberías haberlo dicho desde un principio, -dijo Brooklin con mucha falta de aire.

¿Qué? –contestó Kai igual de cansado.

Era mentira. –Dijo Brooklin riendo con dolor por los golpes.- es una venganza por haber criticado mi pintura. –trataba de recuperar el aire, estaba realmente agotado.

¿Nada más por eso? –dijo Max muy a fuerzas tirado en el suelo.

Estúpido. –dijo Kai tratando de golpearlo de nuevo, pero no pudo, estaba igual de cansado que ellos, se bajó de Brooklin y se acostó en el suelo como sus amigos. De pronto Brooklin comenzó a reírse, seguido de Max, Tala se rió a su modo, mientras que Kai saco una sonrisa de lado, como siempre, todos reían con algo de dolor por los golpes que se acababan de dar.

Tachibana –dejo de reír Brooklin.- habla constantemente de ti, Kai. –Kai también dejo de reír

Eso es estupendo, Kai. –comentó Max.

Cállate. –ordenó Kai.

Y así los F4 se quedaron platicando como cuando niños, a excepción de que estaban en la calle, acostados a media noche y todos golpeados.

Hiromi miro el celular por mucho tiempo, al final no podía enviar el mensaje, se acostó con el celular en mano, no podía, simplemente no podía.

Los chicos amanecieron en ese lugar, volviendo a ser los amigos de siempre, comenzaron a caminar para irse a la camioneta que traía Tala para alistarse e ir a la escuela, por suerte para ellos tenía permitido llegar tarde.

Déjame que te diga algo, –dijo Brooklin viendo a Kai.- si pasara algo entre Tachibana y tú ¡no pienso retroceder! ¿De acuerdo?

Kai miro más seguro a Brooklin, en el fondo sabia que tenia la batalla ganada, así que no le tomo mucha importancia a ese comentario, al contrario, un poco de competencia no le haría daño.

Por mi está bien. –dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

En la escuela Hiromi se encontraba en su escondite favorito, viendo el celular dorado.

¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Brooklin sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica.

Eh, nada. –contestó nerviosa escondiendo el celular, giro para ver a su amigo y se asusto al verlo todo golpeado.- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –preguntó muy preocupada.

Me caí. –contestó el muy quitado de la pena.

¿Qué? –Hiromi no creía ese cuento, esos golpes no son de caídas.

Gracias por el día de ayer. –cambio de tema Brooklin.

Gracias a ti, me divertí mucho. –Contesto ella con una tierna sonrisa.- volvamos a salir otro día ¿Qué te parece? –Giro para darle la espalda.- este domingo… -reacciono.- no, no puedo. –se contesto ella misma.- que tal ahora, si ahora. –giro la chica para ver de frente a Brooklin, pero sin contar con que Brooklin estaría muy cerca de ella, a tal grado de acercarse a sus labios, Hiromi se quedo en shock, Brooklin se acerco a sus labios lentamente, ella aun seguía en shock y por fin el pelinaranja llego a su destino, rozo los labios de la chica, dándoles un beso suave, en eso Hiromi reacciono y se hizo para atrás, Brooklin se quejó porque se lastimo el labio.

Lo siento. –contestó ella por inercia.

Si no hacia esto –hablo Brooklin.- nunca vas a ser capaz de admitirlo. –Hiromi miro algo confundida a Brooklin, sin decir nada mas, Brooklin salió de ese lugar dejando a una sola y confundida Hiromi.

Llego Hiromi a su casa, ya estaba anocheciendo, la puesta de sol estaba a punto de comenzar, llego a su habitación y aventó su mochila, de pronto escucho aquel escandaloso sonido que solo ese celular nuevo tenia, fue por la mochila y comenzó a buscarlo, saco todas las cosas hasta que lo encontró, vio en su identificador aquel nombre "su majestad", contesto el teléfono pero no decía nada.

Hmp. –salió ese monosílabo de los labios de Kai.

Hmp. –Hiromi imito el sonido.

Estaba pensando que si hubieras perdido este teléfono te hubiera matado. –comentó muy serio Kai.

Hiwatari. –Dijo ella sin prestarle atención al comentario pasado.- lo siento. –Tragó gordo.- le pegaste a Ozuma por mi culpa. –dijo algo apenada.

¿De qué me hablas? –Se hizo el que no comprendía nada.- no sé nada de eso. –Hiromi sonrió para sus adentros.

Helipuerto de la torre Hiwatari. –comentó Kai.

¿Qué? –Hiromi reacciono.

Ven ahora mismo. –ordenó el chico y colgó el teléfono, se encontraba precisamente en la azotea del helipuerto de su familia, a lo lejos se veía el atardecer comenzar, junto a Kai había una mesa con dos sillas y un telescopio, solo sonrió de lado esperando a que Hiromi asistiera, esta vez no la dejaría ir.

Hiromi se quedó seria, miro el teléfono que ya no había señal de llamada.

Como siempre solo pensando en sí mismo. –dijo Hiromi molesta, pero al instante se le olvido, sonrió ampliamente, realmente si quería ir con él, soltó un gran suspiro y camino para afuera de su habitación, pero grande fue su sorpresa que se encontró con su madre a punto de tocar.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó preocupada al ver el rostro de su madre, luego vio que en la otra habitación estaba su padre destrozado, llorando, Daisuke lo animaba.

Despidieron a tu padre. –dijo llorando la señora.

¿Qué? –susurró Hiromi preocupada viendo a su familia desecha por la noticia, eso también la deshizo a ella, lo único que pudo hacer fue ir a abrazar a su padre.

¿Ya hiciste lo que te ordene? –preguntó el señor Keil chocando sus dedos contra el escritorio de su oficina.

Así es señor, ya está hecho. –contestó Nadeshko saliendo del lugar, eso hizo que el señor Hiwatari sonriera maliciosamente.

* * *

**Y que les pareció…a poco nuestro Kai no es un poquitín celoso...es que aunque no lo acepte esta estupidamente enamorado de nuestra castaña …XD…asi que chicas y chicos sigan esta historia con emoción pues las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes….quizas me demore con la actualización pero no dejare la historia…. Y no se olviden de sus review que me ponen tan feliz…dejen uno al menos porfaaa…. PORFAVOR DIGANME SUS PAREJAS FAVORITAS PARA QUE DERREPENTE LAS PONGA…cuídense…Sayonara…**

Y AHORA A CONTESTAR SUS REVIEW:

Sara : Al igual q tu yo también quiero un regalo tan bueno como ese celular…XD… muy bien dicho siempre primero el honor…y pues que mal que tu "Kai" no invite siquiera a comprar pan…XD…pero ya sabes que en esta vida inundan Salimas como ratas en alcantarilla…parece que no hay perro que nos ladre…XD… ahí hablamos…continua leyendo…Sayonara.

.linda : Lose…esto se pone mas interesante con el tiempo…ya veras como estos dos terminan aceptando sus diferencias…continua leyendo…Sayonara

Hilary Kryss Yagami: Aun no te mueras….XD…te necesito para q veas q pasa entre estos dos…ojala el destino los una…todo depende de ustedes y sus review..gracias por leerme..Sayonara

Aguosqua: Bienvenido al extraño mundo de Azura….XD….que bueno que te guste…tratare de actualizar lo antes posible para evitarte la intriga…no olvides tu review de este cap….Sayonara

Y es todo por hoy…cuídense y hay los vidrios!...Atte: Azura Hiwatachi Uchiharu


End file.
